Finding Amu
by loveedwrdanbella
Summary: Sequal 2 "My Special Sweet Sixteen" Amu, Nagi and Kukai are graduating but Amu disappears without a trace. What will Ikuto do when he finds out. Amuto, Rimahiko, Kutau. People will try to get in btween them. AND SOOO MUCH MORE TROUBLE READ t0 FIND OUT ;
1. Chapter 1

**Finding Amu...**

**This is the sequel to 'My Special Sweet Sixteen'. We left off with Ikuto heading back to New York. His career is getting ready to take off and he has to move around again...**

**He is ok with Amu seeing other people while he's gone but Amu has promised herself to wait for him. She continues to search for her would be self by trying as much as she can. It is now the end of Junior year...**

**(A year and a half after my special sweet sixteen.)**

**Contain's Amuto, Kutau and Rimahiko...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own shugo chara or any of the characters**

**Chapter one: Graduating**

**Amu POV**

"It has been an honer coaching all of you girls this year and I hope to see you guys back next year. And for those of you who are graduating early, I wish you good luck." Applause and cheers were heard through out the ballroom. My soccer coach stepped down from the podium and we commenced with watching a slide show of all the fun times we've had this year.

We were all currently at Seiyo Country Club because we rented one of its small ball rooms for our team banquet. The boys teams were here too. This has been quite a year. I was on Varsity basketball and soccer this year. Its really nice knowing I finally got my Seiyo high Letterman.

I was currently sitting at a table with Kukai, a few members from his team, and a few members from my team.

Slide shows are always so fun to watch. They bring back so many memories, all the fun times we shared at games, team dinners, team sleep overs and more..I set my fork down. I couldn't eat another bite of the cheese cake I chose for desert. I wasn't quite hungry anymore.

The rest of the night went buy in a blur. All the seniors got to step up to the podium and give goodbye speeches. Kukai, as the varsity captain, was the last to make his speech. All the coaches sure were gonna miss him. He always gave 110% and now he's graduating. After he finished, it was time to clean up and leave. I sure was exhausted....

Once I walked out of the country club, I began to make my way down the side walk but just then, a pair of car lights flashed behind me and I heard the car honking. I turned around.

"YO, Hinamori." Kukai called out to me. "You need me to give you a ride home?" I smiled back at the friend who was like a big brother to me.

"Sure." I called back and made my way over to his car. It was pretty chilly to walk too.

"Thanks." I shivered as I closed to passenger door and we took off.

"Its been some year, huh?" Kukai spoke, with his usual cheerful smile on his face.

"Yep it sure has. You excited to be graduating?" I turned to him.

"Definately! College is going to be awesome." He spoke with so much enthusiasm in his voice. "I sure will miss you guys, though."

"We'll miss you too, Kukai. So hey, where did you decide to go play college soccer?" He never really did get back to us on that. He got quite a few offers but he narrowed it down to either Tokyo U or Waseda University.

"I decided to go with Tokyo U. I'm getting a dorm set up there and everything." He leaned back as we hit a red light. "Gin and Yamada got the same offer and we're all going to be living down there."

"Thats great.." Although I couldn't help but think. " You know, Tokyo is about a three hour car drive from here. What about Utau?" I was really eager to here this. Utau has been gone for months..none of us have heard from her and Kukai barely has gotten a text message.

"Oh she and I talked last night. I sure do miss her and haven't seen her in a while, but I have three whole weeks before I have to head over to Tokyo. **(I'm going by the japan school system)**

So she's coming back, the day of graduation and then we have 3 whole weeks together. We'll be together up until the very last second before we drive on to Tokyo. She'll come visit me, when she's not busy and I'll come on up during vacations, holidays and maybe a few weekend."

"That sounds like a good plan."

"Yep. We've got everything worked out."

"Its nice to here you guys are going strong." I commented as we pulled up in front of my house.

"Well, here we are."

"Thanks for the ride."

"Anytime. I'll see you tomorrow." I shut the door and waved as he drove off.

~Sigh~

I dropped my purse on the floor, slipped out of my painful high heels I never broke in and flopped down on my bed.

"Tired, Amu-chan?" Dia called from her egg. All the others were already asleep.

"Yep..Did I wake you?"

"Not at all. I was waiting for you to get home." She smiled at me. "By the way, you have mail." She pointed towards my computer. My eyes widened.

I rushed over to my desk and brought my laptop onto my bed. I opened it up and stretched out on my stomach. I opened up my inbox and read that I had three messages, but none of them were from who I was expecting. I sighed once again and rested my head on the keyboard.

"No luck?" Dia looked at me with sympathetic eyes as I shook my head.

I turned my head to the side. I haven't talked to Ikuto since Christmas and he hasn't been able to visit since I turned sixteen. Sometimes all a person really needs is a hug..but I want his hugs. I miss his have a magical sensation that lets you know, everything is alright. I guess you can tell by now that I still have my charas, which means I STILL don't know what I want to be...

I propped myself up on my elbows and looked back at my mail. I had one from Nagi, one from seiyo community college, and one from Seiyo bank.

"Amu..." I turned to Dia. She was staring at me with worried eyes. And I know why. "You have three days to make your final decision. Are you sure this is what you want?"

I looked back down at my keyboard.

~Knock Knock~

_Flashback 'beginning of junior year'_

_"Come in." I called from my bed as I finished AP Drawing homework._

_"Amu?" My mom stepped inside my room. _

_"Hi mama." She sat down on the bed, beside me._

_"Oh sweety...That looks beautiful!" She picked up my sketch pad. I had sketched the school. _

_"Your a very talented young lady Amu." She set my sketch down in front of me. "You know this year is a big year for you...what career has caught your eye out there??" She asked eagerly._

_I shrugged my shoulders and shook my head. "..I haven't found one mom. I dont know what I wanna do."_

_"Really now? How is that so Amu? You do so many activities with all different kinds of fields. There isn't one that stands out as your favorite?_

_"I love all that I do mom, really I do but I can't do everything and nothing seems to stand out at me..."_

_"Well who knows honey? Maybe you CAN do everything." My mom ruffled my hair. _

_I let out a giggle."I'm not wonder woman mom. Even I have to admit being busy all year round really gets to me."_

_"Yes I know..."she smiled down at me and then remained silent. We both stayed quiet for a while..._

_"Amu...." I looked up at my mom as she pushed my hair out of my face. "Sometimes it seems like..your struggling.....like you don't know who you are.." My mom can always seem to tell what's wrong._

_"I don't know who I am mom..." I sat up from my stomach but I still stared down at my bed spread._

_"Sweety..." She placed a hand on my shoulder. "Your Hinamori Amu.."_

_"Thats just the thing mom....who IS Hinamori Amu? Who AM I?"_

_"Your whoever you want yourself to be." If only it wasn't so hard to see it.."Amu, you need to find yourself."_

_"I'm trying." I sighed. I've been trying for a long time..Is something blocking my view? Why am I so dificult..._

_"Well...you know your old enough to make your own decisions now Amu..Your father and I trust your instincts and the paths you choose." She stood up.."I'll be right back."_

_I waited for her to return and once she did...she held an envelope in her hand.._

_She handed it to me as she sat down. "What is this?" I examined it._

_"Inside..is a credit card with 10,000 dollars."_

_"Ten grand?! Whats it for??.." She's showing me this why??_

_"I've just been saving it over the years for, whatever reason may come up that we need it...no its not our emergency money. Its just some money I've had around for special reasons. Its in a secret account. Not even your father knows about it."_

_"Seriously?" she nodded _

_"But why are you giving it to me?"_

_"I just have a feeling you'll need it."_

_"But what for?" I asked._

_She shrugged but keeps a smile on her face. "Whatever special reasons you may need it."_

_"Special?" She nodded and stood up._

_"You'll know when you'll need it honey. Don't worry." I looked up from the envelope as I heard her open to the door to leave._

_"Just so you know.." She turned back to me before she stepped out. "We usually always go to the local market to buy food right?"_

_I nodded. Market? What is she getting at?_

_"Well there do come times where we don't find everything we're looking for there. So, we could always go to other stores to find it." she gave me a wink._

_As she closed the door behind her...an understanding smile grew on my face..._

_End flashback_

"Its open."

In stepped Ami.

"Hey sis."

"Hi Ami. Whatcha got there?" She held a brown packaged box.

"This came in the mail for you." She set down the box in front of me.

I took it and peeled off the paper.

Inside was a black velvet box. I took it out and opened it carefully. Inside, was a silver class ring with a pink stone, Hinamori Amu engraved around the band, surrounding the stone, it read Seiyo high school. On one side, was the Seiyo High eagle (I made that up) and on the other side it read class of 20.........11. Yep, just like I ordered it.

"You know, That should read class of 2012." Ami spoke as she looked over my shoulder, at the ring.

"Technically it should, but..I'm not staying around til then..."

"Why are you graduating early?"

"Its complicated.."

"I've got time." She sat down at my desk.

Boy is Ami persistent.."I just don't feel like another year of high school is what I need, so I just took the classes I still needed to graduate, online."

"But sis, there are going to be so many things your going to miss out on. A bunch of senior privileges, Senior bonfire, Senior surprise day...PROM."

I giggled.."As nice as Prom sounds...I don't need it."

"But I know you want it. Haven't you ever dream t of spending the most magical night of your adolescence with Ikuto? These are the years your going to look back on.."

"Yes they are." I sat up off of my bed and walked over to my drawers. "And I have got plenty of wonderful memories to look back on. Besides, I'm only seventeen. There will be plenty more fun times and theres still college coming up." I began to change out of my dress and into my pajamas.

"Oh really and where exactly are you going, hmm..?" That is a VERY good question.

"With mom being in the situation she's in right now, I'm probably just going to go to community college this coming year.

"You sure aren't going to make any memories in community college. Anyhow, I know why your doing this, your graduating early because high school isn't exactly helping you that much with finding your true self." She crossed her arms at me.

I finished changing and sighed. HOW IS IT THAT AMI ALWAYS KNOWS WHATS GOING THROUGH MY HEAD??

"Because I pay attention and Ran, Miki, Su and Dia seem like they'll be sticking around for a while longer.." My eyes widened.

"CAN YOU READ MINDS." she laughed.

"You had that look on your face that say you've been found out and so I know that you were thinking 'how does Ami know that?'" she continued to laugh.

Yep. Ami sure does understand, especially considering the fact that she has her own chara Genie.

Genie looks a lot like Ami when she was younger. She has the same color eyes and hair but Genie's hair reaches her knees in waves, plus a pink glittery scarf, a pink and grey lollita dress and a microphone in hand. Ami is about to enter the 6th grade. She's a guardian at Seiyo elementary but none of the kids can character change. There aren't much x-eggs to worry about anyway.

"Hey where is Genie?" I asked as I sat down in front of my laptop again.

"She's already asleep in her egg." Ami walked over and stood in front of me. "And speaking of charas and eggs, how are you going to find the path to your would be self Amu?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"I guess I'll just go where fate takes me...wherever the wind blows.." Ami smiled. "You'll find it.."

"Do your friends know yet?" She spoke again. A guilty feeling came to me..."No...."

"They're going to be pissed that you didn't tell them." ...everyone's going to be very pissed eventually anyways. "I'm sure they'll understand...I just know they will." Ami looked at me strangely.

"If you say so.." I nodded my head...Ami and I stared at each other for a few seconds. Just taking in the silence...Ami sure has grown. She reminds me alot of myself when I was in middle school, but her uniform in worn in a more girly style. And she doesn't have the x clips.

"I miss mom..." I gasped a little. I felt a small stab at my heart..."I do too.."

"A lot.." Ami went on. "Yep.." I felt my heart getting squeezed. I then noticed a tear spill from Ami's face...my breathing hitched.

"....When is she waking up???" Ami sobbed...

"I don't know..." I stood up and hugged Ami tightly...I sobbed as well...Ami may have grown up so much, but she's still just a child...we both are...I miss my mom...

My mom was in a car crash 2 months ago...I was right there next to her. Right there, when we were hit by another car...I got a minor concussion. And my mom broke a leg and fell into a coma...The doctor doesn't know when she'll wake up. He said it could take a long time....Months....years? I hope not... but she's still not here....

Mama...wake up...

_The next day_

"Hey Guys."

"I ran up to everybody at the lunch table."

"Hi Amu." THey all said together.

"Boy am I starving." I set down my tray on the table and was about to pick up my pizza when something hit me. Not literally.

"Hey Nagi. Last night you sent me and E-mail saying you had big news to tell us. What is it."

"Oh yeah, I got the email too." Yaya spoke as she ate her apple sauce.

"Whats the News Nagi." Kukai asked. "Wait...Good or bad??"

"Both, depending on how you look at it." Rima held a smile but she also seemed upset at the same time.

"Well we all know I'm graduating early this year."

"Yep! You'll be alongside me.." Kukai smiled.

"Yes and as for what I have planned after graduation...I'm going to study abroad again...I'll be attending a school of the arts in Europe."

Everyone then spit they're drink out.

"Woah! Really??"

"WOW."

"AWW MAN."

"When are you leaving??"

"In a few weeks. "

I can't believe Nagi is going all the way to Europe again. I wonder how Rima is taking this...I have that guilty feeling again.

I pick up my water to take a sip.

"Woah Amu-chi!!! That ring is awesome. " Yaya suddenly grabs my hand. She then gasps....All the attention had turned away from Nagi...."Amu-chi..why do you own a class ring?....Only seniors have it....and....why does it say.....'class of 20'11'?"

Crap..

**Thats the first chapter....I'm really hoping you guys will like the sequel. I know this may not have been the most exciting of chapters but I need to introduce everything and I really was eager to post this. Its also hard to do this when your up to your neck with work and activites that you don't even sleep enough anymore (I know how Amu )...I promise you the next chapter will have ALOT, tell you a lot, explain alot and be AWESOME....**

**NEXT CHAPTER: WE WILL STILL BE FRIENDS FOREVER  
**

**LOVE YA ;)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I NNNNEEEEDDDD TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK  
**


	2. We will still be friends forever

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been updating this new story. Its been like 3 months! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I"VE BEEN EXHAUSTED WITH SOCCER AND SCHOOL WORK AND NOW IM IN NHS. But now that the season is over, I promise I will be updating more often. **

**Have you guys been watching shugo chara party????????????????? I was so tired of the little kid stuff, I mean puchi puchi was ok but still! AND OMG THE LAST EPISODE WAS RUINED, IT was going great with Ikuto there and everything but then Tadase showing up!!!!!!!!!!!!THAT WAS NOT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN AND HE CERTAINLY WAS NOT SUPPOSED TO KISS HER!! WHEN ARE THEY GOING TO GET IT THAT PEOPLE WANT AMUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!????????????? THEY KILLED THE MOMENT.~sigh~**

**OMG.....................shugo chara encore is INCREDIBLE!! ITs exactly what people want! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!! KUTAU IS OFFICIAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND THE NEW CHAPTER WITH RIMAHIKO IS GREAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! RImahiko is definately getting there. I CANT WAIT TO SEE WHATS COMING UP**

**P.s In order to apologize. I made this chapter very long**

**Chapter 2: We will still be friends forever**

"I can't believe you didn't tell us..." Nagi put his hand to his forehead..

"I'm so sorry..." I looked down onto my lap. It hurt me just to see the look on their faces..

"But why?" Yaya stood up and leaned over the table.."Why are you graduating early...."

"Its...very complicated Yaya..." I looked up. "I really don't know how to explain this but...just don't question me when I say that...I just don't think that another year of high school is what I need..."

"If you think its best, we understand whatever it is you decide Amu." Rima spoke with a small smile just barely visible..."Just like how Nagi felt it was best to graduate early as well.."

"Thats right Amu. The only thing thats bothering us is that you didn't tell us..." My heart felt heavy.

"Its because...we all know I dont like change..But I know I have to do this, that I WANT to do this. And...it just felt like I was saying good bye..." No one spoke, which is exactly how I wanted it because I had more to say.."It was sad enough that Kukai and Nagi where leaving but now coming out and saying that I won't be seeing Rima and Yaya very much is just a hurtful thing to face...It was a very hard decision ...but I know that it will be for the best..."

I then felt an arm being placed around my shoulder in a warm hug. "Its not going to be a good bye Amu. I promise you that..." Kukai smiled down at me. "Thats right.." Rima spoke and I noticed they were all smiling at me..

I felt a warm feeling inside of me..a good feeling...I knew they would understand...but I know very well that it will be a goodbye....for quite a while...

"Does Utau know?" I shook my head...I wonder how she'll take this...Its gonna be a whole 5 hours of interrogation...that is, if she arrives back in time...

"Are you going to tell her when she comes to the graduation ceremony?" Kukai asked from beside me.

"Yep...I bet her reaction will sure be interesting?" I joked and we all giggled.

Oh trust me, everyones reactions are going to be very interesting...

"I guess your going to go on up and get your degree along side Nagi and I." Kukai patted my back as we had returned to enjoying our lunch...

"How does someone graduate early anyway?" Yaya asked as she came and sat back down after putting up her tray.

"Well you go talk to your counselor and she sets up a way for you to go online and take the classes you need in order to graduate online." I informed.

"That's right." Nagi confirmed.

"Amu, you haven't told us what your doing once you graduate..." Oh jeez, I knew this was going to come up..." I plan on either going to community college or University of Seiyo downtown..I plan on getting a part time job and helping out my family while my mother is in this condition...

"Well hey so that means your still going to be near us. We can still see each other every here and there." Yaya announced. But thats what she thinks.

I put on the best smile I could muster.

"Well this is great. And what are you studying?" She asked eagerly.

I winked at her. "Its a surprise." again I put up the best smile I could get.

"What? Aw come on tell us!" Yaya complained.

"Huh? Amu-chan do you seriously think you've found your would-be self?" Nagi intervined

"Well..Its a possibility...so for now, I'm going to try it out. And I'll see where it takes me.."

Nagi smiled. "Follow your heart." he whispered to me....I plan to.

**Nagi POV**

"Mother I'm home." I called out as Rima and I entered the front door to my house. "Mother?" I looked around the living room and found a note on the coffee table.

"She and your grandmother went out?" Rima asked from behind my shoulder.

"Yeah and there's supposed to be a box around here somewhere." I looked around the room.

"I think that's it on the table." Rima had walked into the dinning room and there on the table sat a card board box. She brought it over to me.

"I think I know what this is." I took my keys out, ripped the tape and opened it.

"Its your cap and gown." I was expecting it. I pulled them out from the box.

"Hey theres another box." I looked up and right beside where the box had sat was another, smaller box.

"This must be your class ring." She walked over to me with a half smile on her face. "You must be excited to finally be graduating."

"Well I'm excited to get back to studying with professional dancers everyday."

She gave me another half smile but it immediately faded and she looked down. Alright Nagi, its time to see what you've learned...

I noticed the coffee table was right in front of us and began to walk towards her. "Rima-chan I.." At that very next moment, I purposely hit my knee on the corner of the table and stumbled until I fell foreward.

Ouch. I hope that looked real, because that sure felt real. My nose was right into the carpet and I could feel my knee aching from the hit.

I then heard giggling. BINGO

Rima was chuckling with that cute and happy smile I love.

"Are you ok Nagi?" She still giggled but knelt down to try to help me up.

I propped myself up on my elbows. "Gotcha to laugh.."I smiled up at her..

Suddenly her eyes widened but the smile soon came back and she crossed her arms.

"You fooled me." She nodded to herself. "I have taught you well, young grasshopper."

"Hehe, I guess so. Arigatou, Sensei." I stood up off the carpet.

"But why are you trying to make me laugh? We were talking about you heading off to study professional dance?"

"Well I just want to let you know that I'm really gonna miss the smile and laugh of yours."

She blushed. "I can't believe your leaving in a week..."

"Niether can I.." Her expression then turned serious..

"Promise you'll write, and call." I smiled.

"Of course I will." Her expression was still serious. "I'm pretty sure I'm coming back on christmas and definately for the Prom too. Come on give me a smile." She gave me a small one.

Sigh..guess I have no choice.

"Rima-chan..." I pulled on my cheeks and wagged my tongue around. She giggled.

"You look silly. Your not doing it right." she gave a cocky smirk.

"Huh??'"

"Go a little faster." I tried it again.

"Like this." She did it as well. Boy do we like silly.

We then both burst out laughing.

I am terrible at making people laugh. But it is pretty fun to have Rima teach me all these jokes and strategies.

Rima then stepped in close to me and hugged me. At first I was a little surprised at her sudden action but I quickly composed myself. I smiled, rested my chin on her head and hugged her back.

"Go show the dancing world what your made of." She warmly said to me.

"You bet I will." She then stepped back.

"Now that we're both content, its time to run off into the sunset." She pointed out into the horizon.

"HUH??"

"Just like I taught you Nagi!!" How did we get here? Weren't we just in my living room???

"Uh...do we really have to Rima-chan cuz this is the one thing that really confuses me..."

"Yes we do!" She had sparks in her eyes. "Now follow me and frolick into the sunset!!"

~Sweat drop~

"Uh..ok." I began to run down the beach, by the sunset close behind Rima...laughing awkwardly ...

**Amu POV**

"Woo...." I sighed. "What a day." I dropped down my back pack and immediately rushed over to my laptop.

I turned it on and waited patiently for it to load.

"Come on, come on. How slow is this thing" I thought impatiently.

Finally once it was loaded and I was on my desktop. I quickley opened my email inbox and scanned through my mail...

I groaned. I sulkily stood up and flopped down on my bed, burrying my face into my pillow.

Nothing.

"Its ok Amu-chan." Ran and the others hovered over and tried to comfort me.

"...I really wanted to talk to him.."I mumbled into the pillow.

"Amu-chan, he'll email you eventually. Theres nothing to worry about."

"Yes there is. I want to talk to him. I need to talk to him." My voice had then turned urgent and pleading as I lifted my head from the table.

"I thought you weren't going to tell Ikuto about this." Ran asked confused.

"I'm not. And, he'll probably find out eventually anyways."

"Then why are you so eager to talk to him?" Miki asked.

"...because...I want to hear from him one last time."

"Huh?" They all looked confused.

"For what I have planned...In order for this to work...I'm cutting off connects."

"What?!" They all yelled.

"Besides, once this is all over. I'd rather not speak to him until I find my true self."

**Kukai POV**

This is the fourth time I've called. Come on! Answer.

"Hello?"

"Oi, Utau." YES. A smile grew on my face. "You finally answer! Don't you miss your boyfriend."

"Oh my gosh Kukai, I am so sorry." She pleaded. "I haven't really had anyfree time. I intended to call you back all those times but since I don't get back til late at night, I though would have been sleeping." Oh please that is no reason.

"You should have just called. I don't care if you wake me up. I just wanna talk to you." I was currently sitting in my room, infront of my computer, while spinning a basketball in my opposite hand.

"Aww. I really wanted to talk to you too." She spoke with a warm voice. I smiled.

"So how is your tour in Europe going?" I asked.

"Its amazing. And i was even asked to do some cover shoots for a few magazines here."

"That sounds awesome." I spoke excited for her.

She sighed. "I really wish you could be here.."

"Yeah, europe sure does seem like an exciting place to visit, but I'm even more excited about you coming back." My voice was filled with joy.

"Oh..yeah um.."

"So what time is your flight tomorrow?"

"Yeah about that...listen.." I could feel my heart sinking...please, please tell me...

"I can't be there for your graduation..." I could practically feel myself shatter...

"What? I thought you were coming back already? Did you forget to book your flight or something." I can't believe this is happening. I want to see her...

"No, its just that, my tours been extended."

"Why???" I pleaded.

"I'm meeting one of the pop idols here in paris."

"So? Can't it just be put off for some other time..Or why can't she come to Japan.." I can't believe this is happening.

"I tried talking to Sanjou-san and since we were supposed to head back tomarrow, I didn't really mention the day of the graduation ceremony and so she didn't get the tickets. And besides she also said it would be best now, since I'm already here. "

I groaned. "...Utau you've been gone since January..we were all going to go out and celebrate the day before graduation on the last day of school...AND afterwards too."

"I know but hey I was there for prom. That was a special day too." She mentioned.

"Yeah but only for two nights. And before that, you were only around on christmas through the 27th." I countered.

"I know..." her voice held guilt. "but.." it suddenly lifted. "..I WILL be back in two weeks and from then on, we can spend entire time together. Up to the very last minute, until your off to Tokyo..." I sighed...

"Do you promise me?" I asked.

"Yes...I promise." She spoke in a warm voice..I smiled.

"Alright then...and my folks are going to film the whole thing so you'll be able to see it."

"Thats awesome!" Her voice was cheerful again. "I wanna be able to see how it all happens, when you get your diploma, everything. Even everybodies reactions. Especially Amus'."

"No need for that. Amu's going to be too busy getting her own diploma and.."

"WHAT??" Oh crap. Realization hit me. I took my hand and slapped my hand against my forehead and it slowly sunk.

"Kukai??" Utau was waiting for my response. Hinamori's gonna be pissed but, then again, she was going to tell her at the ceremony, which Utau wont be able to attend anymore.

"Hinamori is graduating early. She was going to surprise you the day of the ceremony."

"Why is she graduating early?"

"Its complicated to explain but she mainly said she just doesn't want another year of high school."

"Did she say anything else? Like what she's going to do now?"

"Utau just promise me you won't tell her that I told you."

"But I need answers." She eargerly spoke.

"Just talk to her when you get back." Utau gave a big. "...I'm missing out on everything for you guys."

"Just hurry back and everything will be all better." I said to her warmly.

"I will.." _"UTAU!" _I could faintly hear Sanjou-sans voice calling Utau.

She groaned. "Well anyways, I gotta go ok."

"Its cool, I gotta get some stuff taken care of too."

"Alright then. I love you..." Hearing those words always gives me butterflys in my stomach.

"I love you too." I spoke softly and smiled. "Good night."

**AMU POV**

_BUZZZZ_

I flipped open my phone to see that I had gotten a text message from Kukai.

"Yo hinamori, it turns out Utau wont be attending the ceremony." ~KUkai

My eyes widened at this and i immediately typed back.

"WHAT?! WHY???" I sent

A few moments later my phone buzzed again

"SHe said her tours been extended and she cant do anything to get over here any sooner.(pouts)"

Well thats just great. Now who knows when the next time I'll talk to her, let alone see her be. I groaned.

"T.T" I sent.

My phone once again buzzed.

"By the way.....I know it was supposed to be a surprise but I...might have told her about you graduating..."

SAY WHAT! Now she's going to be bombarding me with questions. Utau knows me all to well. Even better than Nagihiko. She'll find out instantly.

"..so yeah, she's busy right now but if she calls in a few hours, you'll know what to expect.." he went on.

(goan).....sigh..."Its ok Kukai"...a thought then came to my head. I hate to do this. "When is she actually coming back?"

_Buzzz_

"Two weeks. She'll be back to see me off."

"Well then she'll just have to wait for an explanation until then." I replied.

Hey it serves her right for no coming when she said she would.

"Lol. Anyways, I gotta go so I'll talk to you later, Good night."

"Bye Kukai. OH! P.s. We're all going to the graduation barbeque and bonfire right?" 

"OF COURSE!"

"Awesome! See you tommarow." I pressed send then shut my phone.

"So Utaus not showing up huh?" Miki came from beside me. I didn't even realize they had all been reading.

I sighed. "Nope...I didn't realize the night of Kukais prom was going to be the last time I'd see her..."

"Amu-chan you'll definately see her again. Everyone..."

"Yeah, with really pissed off looks on they're faces."

"I don't think it will be like that." Dia said from beside me. "I think they'll have joy filled expressions."

I smiled. "Well theres no backing out now. I'm going to go through with this."

**School (THE LAST DAY)**

_Tik, Tok, tik, tok, tik, tok_

The entire room was silent. I was messing with my pencil and rapidly hittng the desk with the eraser side. I took a look around and everyone was staring at the clock, including the teacher. Everyone was on the edge of their seats, gripping tightly onto they're books, eagerly tappng they're feet, biting their lips and tapping they're fingers.

_Tik, Tok, tik, tok, tik, tok_

This is it....these last few moments were slowing down for me. I took this oppertunity to look around the room slowly making a memory.

_Tik, Tok, tik, tok, tik, tok_

I can tell everyone is eager to get out of here. But not me...well not so much...All of them will be coming back in a month. As for me...I'm not ever coming back....

"WOOOOOOOHHHHHHOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"ITS SUMMER BREAK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"SO LONG SUCKERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Nikaido sensei was the first one out the door. **(Yep hes still teaching them)**

Everyone through they're remaining papers up in the air and rushed out of the room like savages free from their cell. I however, remained seated....

I could hear many cheers and yells from all over the school. The running feet down the hall towards all the exits, the sounds of people saying their goodbyes and so on.

I still stayed seated. I felt like forever, I ignored everything and just remained there for what felt like forever.

All the sounds began to fade. All the noise was calming down. I looked up at the clock and it read. 4:15

I guess its time...I gathered the very few papers I had and dumped them in the recycle bin. I slung my brown bag over my shoulder and left the room. Nobody was in the halls, out the window there was still people outside but they were leaving quickly. As I walked down the hall, down the stairs, past the library, the nurses office the cafeteria, the front office and right past the main stair case, I took it all in. Every single sight....Once the only thing blocking my path from the outside world was the glass door. I kept still but then stepped through and outside where the cool spring air hit me.

I made my way down the path and up to the street. Just as I was about the round the corner that seperated the neighborhood from school grounds. I took one last look at the building from over my shoulder. A light smile came to my face. I faced forward once again and began my walk home.

**Rima POV**

"Are you coming for some snacks?" I asked Nagihiko as we hand in hand made our way to my front door. We then faced eachother.

"I would love to Rima but I cant I have to get home to help my mom pack up my things." My smile faded a little.

"But hey I'll see you tonight ok?" My smile brightened again.

"Definately."

"....I love your smile." I blushed.

He then stepped foreward and wrapped his arms around me, as did I. I then looked up at him. And we both know what this means. I stood up on my toes. He lightly pushed my hair out of my face before he gently kissed me. It was a sweet tender loving kiss. There nothing like a kiss in the most beautiful time of the year. With the smell of cherry blossoms in the air. I don't know how long it lasted bust when we finally released I was blushing like crazy.

"I'll see you tonight..." He gave me one final hug and then began to step down from my front porch.

"Wait..." He turned back to me with a questioning look. Since I was two stair steps higher then he was, I was now eye level with him.

I placed my hand on his shoulder so he would lean forward and I kissed him once again. It wasn't as long as the first one but it held just as much feelings. Once I stepped back, there was a massive blush on his cheeks.

"Later.." I then turned back towards my door.

"Later.." He too said and once composing himself, he smiled and left. Once he was out of sight. I giggled and opened the door.

"OW!" Someone groaned from the other side of the door. I looked inside and my mother was standing there rubbing her forehead.

"Mother! What on earth were you doing? Spying on us??"

"OF COURSE NOT.....I was just keeping an eye on you..."

"I thought you liked Nagihiko? And we've been together for over a year now." I set down my books on the kitchen counter. Mother walked into the kitchen as well, still rubbing her forehead from when the door hit her.

"Nagihiko is a wonderful boy but it doesn't hurt for a mother to look after her daughter."

"Mother I just turned 17. It really shouldn't bother you that I'm being walked home by my boyfriend and that he kisses me good bye." I insist to her as I look around the room for a snack.

"Well while we're on the subject, don't you two come up for air???" My jaw dropped and I began to blush like crazy. "And I never knew you were the inishative type." My mother crossed her arms and I tried to compose myself.

"Mother just stop spying on us." I groaned, took an apple and began to walk out of the kitchen.

"Oh, and at around 7 I'm going to the bonfire."

"Oh right." she recalled. "And by the way, your going to be attending his graduation ceremony right? She asked.

"Of course."

We both walked into my room and I opened my closet to pull out my dress.

"I will be wearing this new dress I bought with the money father gave me."

**(Dresses on profile)**

"Your father gave you money?"

"Yeah about $300."

"Hmph.." She crossed her arms and gave an irritated expression. "Just like him to wanna win you over. And now he wants you to go stay with him." She said to herself.

"Wait what???" I put the dress back in the closet.

She sighed. "Your father just called...and he wants you to go spend your vacation with him.....You leave the day after the graduation ceremony."

"THE DAY AFTER THE CEREMONY??? The entire vacation????"

She nodded. "But mother! Dad lives an hour and 45minutes away! That means I wont be able to see any of my friends until school starts and most of them are leaving!! I wont get anytime with you! And...."I gasped....

"NAGIHIKO LEAVES IN A WEEK! I WONT BE ABLE TO SEE HIM OFF!!"

"Rima I talked to your father and he just finds it unfair that he only gets you every other weekend and on some holidays, so he threatened that if I dont go through with this, he would fight for custody!!" My mouth fell open and tears formed in my eyes.

She sighed....

"Rima you have to spend more time with your father...."

"Mom I know that and I would love to spend more time with dad but my friends...and nagihiko...Nagihiko is leaving! I dont know when I'll see him again!" Tears rolled down my face...

"I told him that but your fathers mind is made up." she stated.

"Rima....your father and I also don't think that...you and Nagihiko..." she paused.

"We wont what??!" I suddenly demanded.

"Will last..." My mouth dropped open in astonishment

"You have to admit that with him going away, do you really think you two wont move on!??"

"Yes!! We wont and I am going to call dad right now!" I pull out my phone.

"He still doesn't even fully agree with you having a boyfriend anyway so....so... you two are to just say your goodbyes the morning you leave on the bus and..."

"Wait...Bus??" I froze and asked her with a confused look.

"Your father works that morning but he gets off at 12. The bus will leave at 11 so he'll meet you at the bus station in Sukumo."

"Mom why aren't you driving me? Or why doesn't he just drive up here?"

"Rima I refuse to see that man! And he feels the exact same way so after much deliberation, we just decided to have to send you on a bus."

"WHAT THE HELL AM I!!!!!!???????" My moms eyes widened. The tears freely falling.

"SOME PACKAGE TO BE POSSESSED THAT YOU TWO FIGHT OVER AND SEND BACK AND FORTH THROUGH THE FREAKIN DELIVERY GUY!!!??" I ran out of the room.

**Barbeque/Bonfire( 7.30)**

**Outfits on profile**

**Amu POV**

There were people all over the field. **(This isn't the city park we usually see in the show)**They were stretched out on towels and and chairs that they had brought, some were by the lake and others were running into the trails of the woods. There grills were all under the parks metall canopys and wooden gazebos. **(Again...not like the one in the show) **where there were many picnic tables.

The main thing that stood out was the fire that was slowly growing in the center of the field. People were still trying to build it up. The crowd was mainly upperclassmen but there were a few sophmores.

I walked down the hills and onto the field where everyone was running around. I was wearing a british butterfly v neck tee, and some white shorts and white vans. And ofcourse, I held a jean jacket in my hand just incase.

There was music. I looked over to the small stage, not to far from the fire and Nagihiko's band was playing. A huge crowd was around them as well and people were dancing around the ever growing fire. Nagi was playing his guitar but he wasn't singing. Koji is the real lead singer and sometimes plays the guitar. Aki is the base guitar, Taro is the drummer and Sho is the keyboard.

**(Nagi isn't the usual lead singer. He sometimes does and he mainly did at Amu's party because he's one of her closest friends that was dedicating a few songs to all of them)**

I rushed over to get a closer look

_**(**__Good Charlotte - The Anthem Lyrics _**I do not own**_)_

_(Yeah, here we go)_

_It's a new day, but it all feels old_

_It's a good life, that's what I'm told_

_But everything, it all just feels the same_

_At my high school, it felt more to me_

_Like a jail cell, a penitentiary_

_My time spent there, it only made me see_

_That I don't ever wanna be like you_

_I don't wanna do the things you do_

_I'm never gonna hear the words you say_

_and I don't ever wanna, I don't ever wanna be_

_You...don't wanna be just like you_

_Oh what I'm sayin' is this is the anthem, throw all your hands up,_

_you... don't wanna be you_

_Go to college, a university, get a real job,_

_That's what they said to me_

_But I could never live the way they want_

_I'm gonna get by, and just do my time, out of step while, they all_

_get in line_

_I'm just a minor threat so pay no mind_

_Do you really wanna be like them, do you really wanna be another_

_trend?_

_Do you wanna be part of that crowd?_

_'cause I don't ever wanna, I don't ever wanna be_

_You...don't wanna be just like you_

_Oh what I'm sayin' is this is the anthem throw all your hands up,_

_you, don't wanna be you_

_Shake it once, that's fine_

_Shake it twice, that's okay_

_Shake it three times, you're playing with yourself, again._

_You...don't wanna be just like you_

_What I'm sayin' is this is the anthem throw all your hands up,_

_Y'all got to feel me, sing if you're with me, you, don't wanna_

_be just like you (just like you)_

_This is the anthem throw all your hands up, y'all got to feel_

_me, sing if you're with me_

_Another loser anthem (whoa-oh)_

_Another loser anthem (whoa-oh)_

_Another loser anthem (whoa-oh)_

_Another loser anthem_

Cheers erupted from everone as well as me. I loved to hear Nagi and his band play.

They were so awesome.

"Hey Amu-chi!!! I looked over to my left and there ahead of me was Yaya, Kukai, Tadase,Blake, Trey, Nazomi and....KAIRI??? I immediately rushed over.

"Oh my gosh!" It is him. "Kairi what are you doing here??" Wow he's changed so much. He's still tall and wears his glasses but he is definately no boy anymore. I haven't seen him since Sanjou-sans wedding...

"Sanjou-san arrived this morning. He got out of school yesterday." Tadase spoke.

**(Kairi no longer has romantic feelings for Amu)**

"Its nice to see you after all this time HInamori-san." He doesn't call me Joker anymore.

"Its nice to see you too..." I gave him a big hug but then roughly pulled him back...

"Hey!.....Why didn't you show up to my sweet sixteen?????????" He awkwardly rubbed the back of his head.

"Well Onee-san did tell me to fly over but...well...its just that....I was busy with a national martial arts tournament...."

"....Oh......" A smile then came to my face.".....you are becoming a samurai....." I beamed and he smiled.

"I'm a preffessionally trained black belt and have mastered all forms of weapons...." He explained..

"I guess I can make an exception.." We both laughed.

"Right now, I work part time at a dojo."

"Thats great...."

"Kairi-kun, wheres musashi?" Ran and the others asked.

"Well..." He gave sad smile.."I lost musashi right after the tournament."

"...oh.." All the charas seemed a bit sad.

"Well hey, thats not so bad...It means your finally your would be self....you can stand without him..."

"...Your right." His face lightened.

"Thats right! Everybody cheer up!" Yaya beamed.

"Oh and Yaya tells me your graduating early.." Kairi spoke..My face turned serious.

"Yeah....uh I am...you see." He brought his hand up.

"No need to explain yourself to me...I'll know in time. We should all just relax and celebrate."

"Thats right we should!" Kukai stepped in.

"Isnt Nagi's band awesome!" Nazomi came in.

"They sure are." Said Kairi. We all agreed.

"Hey guys!" We looked ahead of us to see Nagi running towards us.

"Hey Nagi." We all said.

"Dude your band is awesome!" Trey and blake told him. They each fist bumped.

"Thanks. We're playing again in a sec, we're just taking a break." He looked towards me.

"Hey Amu-chan, I take it you've noticed Kairi is here." I giggled.

"Yep. I guess the all the gaurdians are back together." I giggled.

"No wait...we're missing Mashiro-san." We all looked around.

"Actually I was just about to ask you, do you guys know where Rima-chan is?" Nagi asked.

We all shook our heads. "I guess Rima-tan hasn't arrived yet." Yaya spoke.

"Hey I'm hungry! Lets go get a hot dog!" Yaya suddenly burst out. "Come on Kairi! Lets go get something to eat!" She pulled on his arm.

"Sure thing. We'll be back in a sec." He smiled and walked off with Yaya.

"Hmm...interesting..."We all turned to Kukai who had a cheeky grin on his face.

"What?" Nagi, Tadase and I asked.

"Nothing, nothing.." We all shook it off.

**Nagi POV**

I scanned over the crowds. Rima should have been here by now...

I guess I could go out and look for her but I need to get back on stage in a sec.

"So Nagi, what song are you going to play next?" asked Amu-chan.

I smiled. "I'm not sure yet but I better get back up there."

"Good luck then Fujisaki, we'll be cheering you on." Said Kukai.

"Thanks guys, oh by the way, could you guys keep your eyes open for Rima-chan? She hasnt...." Something then slammed into me and encircled my waist. I was pushed back a bit and stumbled but I didnt fall back. I looked down and right infront of me was Rima. She was hugging me tightly and her face was hidden by her hair. A smile grew on my face.

"Rima-chan your here..."I placed my hands on the back of her head and back.

"Nagihiko..." She stifled a sob. My smile faded.

"Rima..." I lightly pushed her back to look her in the face and there were tears at the brim of her eyes. They were a bit red too."..whats wrong." I asked with every bit of worry visible in my voice.

"I-I..." she muffled out. I took her by the hand and guided over to where our chairs were set up.

I had her sit down and I kneeled right in front of her.

"Tell me why your crying..." I pushed her hair out of her face.

"I-I talked with my mom..after you left..." she tried to compose herself. "And she had talked with my dad and...I'm.....I"m supposed to go spend the vacation with him....I leave the day after the graduation ceremony..." she mummbled.

"So that means....."

"I won't be able to spend the week with you....or see you off." She looked down at her lap. "....tomarrow is the last day I'll see you..." I sat silently infront of her.

"My mom doesn't want to send me....but if I don't go.....he'll file for full custody...."

Come on, think Nagihiko...."Your dad does live almost two hours away....well...why don't you just call and ask if you can say for one more week?"

"I tried...I called him and pleaded. But since dad still doesn't approve of me having a boyfriend....he refused. He's made his final answer and so I have to get on a bus to Sukumo this sunday..."

"Wait, a bus? Aren't they driving you?" She gave a sad laugh.

"Thats what I said. You wanna know why they're sending me on a bus?.....cuz they refuse to be in the same room with eachother...." she was trembling.

"I'm starting to think the only reason they fight for me is to get back at eachother! I don't wanna be going back and forth on a bus like some stinking package! I don't wanna go to Sukumo, I wanna spend this last week with you." I leaned forward and hugged Rima tightly.

She burried her face in my jacket and I stroked her hair.

"Its gonna be ok..." I tried to soothe her.

"To make things worse, its a month of having to be around his new gold digging girlfriend." Rima added.

What are we gonna do? I can't believe our time is being cut short to less than two days now. We'd have to say our good byes sunday morning at the train station and... Something then came to me.

"Rima-chan," I looked down at her. "You are not some package....I'm sure your parents deeply love you...and they certainly don't see you as a package...."

"Getting on that bus, I sure will feel like one." I reached down and whipped the tears from her face.

"Your not getting on that bus..."

"Huh??" She snapped up.

"Your not getting on that bus because I'm driving you." I smile at her. "I'm driving you down to Sukumo."

"Its kinda far..." I whipped the rest of her tears away. "I don't mind, in fact....I'm going to drive up there everyday. Everyday up until the day I leave."

"Nagi...really?" I smiled at her.

"Yep. I'm not passing up anytime we have together. So I'll come up, every day right before supper. The day you'll have with your dad, and the evenings you'll have some time with me. Sure its not the full week but we'll still see eachother.....Is this ok?"

She moved foreward and hugged me. "Of course it its." I hugged her back.

"Yo Nagi!!" I turned and the guys were calling me from on stage..."Lets go man!"

I turned back to Rima. "Listen, I'll be right back. Ok?"

"Uh...sure. I-I'll be watching.." she said.

"Stay here." She sat in the chair and I ran towards the stage.

Once I was on stage, I immediately grabbed my guitar and all of us gathered together.

"So what are we playing next?" Asked Sho.

"Listen guys," I spoke. "Lets play _'story of a girl' _" **(I do not own. 3 doors down does)**

"Alright." They all agreed.

"You wrote the song man. You wanna sing it?" Asked Koji.

"Yeah, I do. Is that cool with you?"

"Of course. Lets get out there." We all set up in our places.

I stood in front of the mic and as the music began, people once again rushed to gather around us.

_This is the story of a girl _

_Who cried a river and drowned the whole world _

_And while she looks so sad in photographs _

_I absolutely love her _

_When she smiles!!!!_

I looked out into the crowd seeing Rima was still sitting where I left her.

_How many days in a year _

_She woke up with hope but she only found tears? _

_I can be so insincere _

_Making the promises never for real _

_As long as she stands there waiting _

_Wearing the holes in the souls of her shoes _

_How many days disappear? _

_You look in the mirror so how do you choose? _

_And the clothes that you wear _

_Look swell the next day _

_Your hair never falls in quite the same way _

_You never seem to run out of things to say _

She looked at me bewildered and I smiled.

_This is the story of a girl _

_Who cried a river and drowned the whole world _

_And while she looks so sad in photographs _

_I absolutely love her _

_When she smiles _

A smile began to spread on her face.I sent a wink in her direction and it got wider.

_How many lovers would stay? _

_Just to put up with this shit day after day _

_How did we wind up this way? _

_Watching our mouths for the words that we say _

_As long as we stand here waiting _

_Wearing the clothes on the souls of our shoes _

_How do we get there today? _

_When we're walking too far for the price of her shoes _

_And the clothes that you wear _

_Look swell the next day _

_Your hair never falls in quite the same way _

_You never seem to run out of things to say _

_This is the story of a girl _

_Who cried a river and drowned the whole world _

_And while she looks so sad in photographs _

_I absolutely love her _

_When she smiles _

I really do...I love it when she smiles. It kills me to see anything but a smile on that beautiful face of hers. Tears and frowns dont belong on someone like her. And I wanna make sure that smile stays there. I'll do whatever it takes...

_And the clothes that you wear _

_Look swell the next day _

_Your hair never falls in quite the same way _

_You never seem to run out of things to say _

_This is the story of a girl _

_Who cried a river and drowned the whole world _

_And while she looks so sad in photographs_

_I absolutely love her _

_This is the story of a girl _

_Her pretty face she hid from the world _

_And while she looks so sad and lonely there _

_I absolutely love her _

She smiled even more and ran up to join the crowd.

_This is the story of a girl _

_Who cried a river and drowned the whole world _

_And while she looks so sad in photographs _

_I absolutely love her _

_When she smiles _

_When she smiles!_

Everyone was applauding and she was as well. I could see a light blush on her face.

"How is it you always know how to cheer me up." I asked as Nagi approached me.

"I just understand you.."He shrugged.

"You how you conviniantly have a song for this situation???" I crossed my arms and smirked.

"Its pure coinsidence." He rubbed the back of his head. " I wrote it because its true. I love you for who you are....A shining happy smiling comedian." I stopped in front of her and her smile grew even more.

"You love me?" she asked. Realization hit me and I then began my furious blushing...

"....Um....yeah I....I mean....your a great girl Rima-chan and...and I can.......uh be myself around you and.....uh um.."

"You stutter a lot." She interrupted. "But I love you too."

....she loves me back...

she stepped in front of me and hugged me tightly. I returned it and kissed her forehead...

"And thank you.....for saying...you'll come visit me everyday until you leave..."

"Its nothing...I wanna be able to see you."

**Amu POV**

This was so much fun. I definitely made the most of it. We all ate, we all took trips through the woods, listened to all the bands, and burned some of our old things from school in the fire.

"Bigger! We need to make it bigger!" the football guys yelled.

"We're all out of stuff." I told Kukai as he asked if we had anything left.

"This is so much fun!" Said Yaya. " but all this fun has gotten me thirsty. Kairi do you have a dollar I can have to buy another soda."

He reached into his pockets and began to dig around for a loose bill.

"Hang on. Can somebody hold this?" He held a small pile of papers in his hands.

"Souma-kun." He handed them to Kukai who was standing right beside him.

"Huh? What?" Kukai was still paying attention to the fire. "Oh ok."

"Aha! Here you go Yaya." He handed her the dollar.

"Thanks Kairi!" Yaya bounce away.

"Ok Souma-kun, I can take back my things now."

"What things?" Kukai turned back towards Kairi.

"The ones I just handed you..."

"Oh....you didn't want me to throw those in the fire?"

"WHAT!!!!?????"

"You handed them to me, so I figured."

"Kairi stared at the fire in horror...." I began to laugh, as did Tadase, Nagi and Rima.

"MY PASSPORT WAS WITH THOSE PAPERS!!!!!!!" We continued to sprawl all over the ground.

**Later...10:13**

Things had calmed down now. There weren't as many people as before.

The huge bonfire was put out and there were many small fires with individual groups around them .

Our circle consisted of all the former gaurdians, and a few of our friends from the soccer/ basketball/ dance team. I was sitting in between Tadase and Kukai.

"I can't believe the years over..." My teammate Tokiwa spoke out.

"I can't believe we graduate tomorrow.." Blake said from the otherside of Kukai..

"I'm gonna miss you..." I heard Tokiwa-san say to Trey.

"Hey lets have a toast." Kuro sat up from beside Blake, with her sode raised. "To all of our friends graduating!" Everyone in the circle raised they're drinks. "To the class of 2011." We all said in Unison and took a drink.

"And another toast." I spoke out. "To all of our friends that are gonna rule the school as seniors and Juniors."

"To the new upperclassmen" We all said in Unison and once again drank.

"Well....its getting late. I've gotta head home to wake up for graduation tomarrow." One of the seniors, Jason spoke out.

"Yeah we gotta go to."

"I'll see you guys at the ceremony tommarrow." Said Tadase as he got up to leave. A lot of them stood up but some of us remained seated. We all exchanged hugs and goodbyes. This would probably be the last time I see some of these people.

By the time the group had dispersed, there were only a few of us left. I was getting pretty tired myself.

There werent anymore bands around but there was still music coming from the stereo on the stage. It turned to a slow song. Couples started to gather around and slow dance.

"Hey Rima-chan, lets go dance." Nagi took hold of Rima's hand.

"Sure." She smiled.

"Hey Kairi!" Yaya burst out. "Lets dance!"

"Uh sure." He stood up and let Yaya guide him over.

Soon following was Nazomi with Blake, Yuri with Trey, Daisuke with Riku, Brandon and Meena, Dolton with Jenna, Yumi with Naoshi, and Yami with Shay.

Ricky and Layla were already asleep and Tammy with Calvin were just laying in eachothers arms.

**(Kukai and Utau both anime sweatdroped with faces like ****-.-****)**

"I feel so left out..." I said...**-.-**

"I know....both people we're with are two continents away." Kukai responded **-.-**

We both sighed....well doesn't this help us feel wonderful?

"Well, lets just try to make the best of the situation." Kukai stood up.

"How?" I asked and he then grabbed my wrist, motioning me to stand up.

"Come on. Lets dance, pal." I laughed.

"Sure." We made our way over to where everyone else was dancing.

**The song "She will be loved" by maroon 5 was playing**

We faced eachother, I placed my hands on his shoulders and he placed his on my waist.

We slowly began to move from side to side.

I love this song. I could see all around us, everyone really seemed to be enjoying themselves. Nagi and Rima were very close, they were hugging while they danced with Nagis chin resting on Rimas head. Yaya and Kairi seemed to both be smiling and enjoying a conversation as they danced.

"I can't believe we're really graduating..." came Kukai, I looked back up at him.

"...I know right.." I spoke softly. "This..this is a completely new chapter in our lives, a HUGE turning point.."

"Yeah.." He smiled. "I'm really gonna leave this town soon...time sure does fly.."

"It sure does..." Kukai looked like he was reflecting back on memories. I then giggled.

"You know..I bet this sure isn't how you pictured your last day of school ending."

"Huh?" He seemed confused. I smiled.

"I mean, you probably didn't think it would be me here dancing with you. It should have been Utau."

Realization came to him and he laughed. "Well, yeah. That was what I was counting on but I mean hey, things come up unexpectingly. Besides, I don't mind having you be the one I'm dancing with. Your one of my best friends. Your like my sister, I care about you." My smile brightened

"And your like my brother. You always help and look out for me." I then gave him a big hug.

"Haha, whenever you need me, I'll be around." He hugged me back and picked me up off the ground a little. I couldn't help but get this hurting feeling that...this will be the last REAL conversation I have with Kukai....I hugged him a little harder.

"Well I'm gonna miss you when you head off to Tokyo." I said.

"I'll miss you too. I'll miss everybody. But it is exciting that I'm going there to really focus on soccer." he placed me on the ground

"Your gonna do awesome."

"And hey, how much longer are you gonna keep us in the dark about what your doing?"

"Well...you'll find out tomarrow after the ceremony..." Oh they sure will...

"Awesome and boy am I eager to hear this."

"And once you do find out, what I'm doing will come as a bit of a shock but the result in gerneral probably wont be so unexpected..."

"What do you mean?" He seemed confused

"Oh nothing...." We just continued to dance.

"Hey...do you think there could be a little somethin somethin going on there.." He motioned towards Kairi and Yaya. My eyes widened a little.

"Oh my gosh....is it me or is Kairi blushing?" Yaya was hugging him and there seemed to be a tint of red on his cheeks. Kukai and I laughed.

"Only time will tell.....and Nagi and Rima couldn't be anymore into eachother."

Both their heads rested on eachothers. It was so cute.

"I sure do wish them luck. Nagi is going to be heading off too." said Kukai.

"I know...and how are you and Utau doing?" She is going be missing his graduation.

"Well I'm still pretty upset that she wont be back for two weeks but we will get a week to be together before I take off...." His eyed seemed to sadden. "I really love Utau...but I just wish she were around more often. I can't help but feel with her out there exploring the world...she'll forget about me..." That feeling isn't to foreign to me either...

"Do you miss Ikuto?...." My eyes drooped a little but I tried to keep to the smile.

"More and more everyday..." I wonder what he's doing now.."Ok Kukai, let me pretend your Ikuto for just a few minutes..." He laughed.

"Alright....But then let me pretend your Utau for a bit.."

"Deal." We then gave eachother one big hug.

**MEANWHILE....Nagi and Rima..NPOV**

"Thanks again Nagi..."

"Hmm? For what?" I asked.

"For lots of things...for always being nice when I was mean....for helping me through my parents divorce...for seeing me as more than a cute face......for offering to come see me until you leave..."I hugged her a little tighter.."And for liking me for who I really am.." She smiled up at me.

"Its nothing.." we continued to dance.

I noticed that song, she will be loved was playing.

I lowered my head a little and sang softly.. "...I don't mind spending everyday, out on your corner in the pouring rain....Lookfor the girl with the broken smile, ask her if she wants to stay a while...And she will be loved...and she will be loved...." I stoked her hair and she burried her face in my chest.

**Meanwhile... Yaya and Kairi...YPOV**

"Hmm...I thought you said Hinamori-san got together with Tsukiyomi-kun." Kairi asked looking over at Kukai and Amu. "And isn't Souma-senpai dating Utau-chan?"

"She is and yes he is." I laughed. "Kukai and Amu are like brother aned sister."

"Oh. Just asking." I noticed Kairi wasn't wearing his glasses. He had contacts in. I don't think I've ever noticed how cute he is.

"So what about you?"

"Huh? What about me?" he knows what I'm talking about. He's blushing.

"Who have you dated?" He blushed again but tried to compose himself.

"I haven't had time for such things. I'm always very busy." I nodded my head in understanding.

"...well..what about you?" He asked. Now it was my turn to blush.

"I..haven't had a boyfriend before...."

"How come? Your a good and fun person."

"Well...I guess most guys don't find it appealing with how...uh..childish I can be." This actually put a downer on me.

"There is nothing wrong with how you are." He suddenly said. "Your a wonderful, cute, loving, caring person with an energetic personality. Not to mention a graceful dancer. That sounds pretty wonderful if you ask me."

"REALLY??" My eyes widened and beat red blush came to his face.

"Uh...um..uh o-of course.."He stuttered. I laughed.

"Thank you." I then gave him a big hug but it seemed to have taken him by surprise. It only took a few moments before he hugged me back and we continued dancing.

**APOV**

Kukai yawned loudly.."Its getting late and I gotta get home"

"Yeah me too. We both have big day tommarrow."

"Yes...we certainly do." we gave eachother one last hug.

"See you tomarrow.." I called to him as I began to walk away.

"Later.."He yelled back..

Kukai walked off to say goodbye to some more friends and I did to a few myself.

I headed on up to the parking lot and got into our car. My parents let me borrow it today. And I headed home...

**~~~~*~~~*~~~~~Graduation Day~~~~~*~~~*~~~~~**

They say graduation day is supposed to be one of the greatest days of your life....so....why do I feel like the exact opposite. I placed my fork down, suddenly losing my appetite. I took a sip of my milkshake, hoping it would calm my nerves.

"Something wrong Amu-chi?" Yaya asked from across the table.

"No I'm fine, I guess I'm just full already." I had only eaten half of my stack of pancakes.

"Can I have them?" asked Yaya. I pushed the plate towards her.

"Yippee!" she immediately dug in.

If your wondering where we are and you guessed IHOP, you right. The gang and I are having breakfast at Ihop before we head off to the ceremony.

I was wearing a white sundress. Rima was wearing a black sundress and Yaya was wearing a jean fabric dress. **(links on profile)**

"Boy Am I stuffed!" Muttered Kukai.

"Yeah. I don't think I could eat another bite.....but its so good." Nagi said and ate some more.

Kukai, Nagi, and even Kairi had completely stuffed their faces with who knows how much food.

Tadase laughed. "I don't think you guys will be able to go onstage and get your diplomas."

We all agreed. I can't believe I'm not in the mood to eat, I love Ihop....maybe its because....in a few hours....

"Amu." I looked up at Rima. I didn't even realize everybody had stood up from the table. "Lets go, its 9:30."

"Right.."I stood up and we exited.

We had come in two cars. Kukai, Tadase, Kairi and Yaya had come in Kukais car and I was riding with Nagi and Rima.

We drove to the Seiyo Centre where the ceremony was being held. As soon as we arrived, it was on with the navy blue caps and gowns. It was pretty windy outside. I couldn't manage to close my gown because the wind was blowing hard and my hair was getting in my face too.

"Here let me help you." Nagihiko took hold of both ends of the gown and closed it up for me while I moved my hair out of my face.

"Thanks Nagi." I gave a half smile.

"Are you alright Amu-chan?" the was a bit of concern in his voice.

"Uh, yeah why do you ask?"

"I don't know....you seem a little worried. Are you nervous?"

"A little." I tried to laugh.."Uh..don't worry about it." I smiled.

Nagihiko stared at me for a little while. I'm getting nervous with him staring at me.

"Alright!" Called Kukai. We both walked over to where the others stood.

"Its show time." said Kukai. He placed his arm around Nagi and I. "Lets do this."

"We'll see you guys in there." said Rima.

She gave Nagi, Kukai and I one final hug, as did Yaya, Kairi and Tadase. With that, they entered through the main entrance and we entered through the back.

"I'm so pround of you Amu-chan!!!!" tears were streaming down my dads face. "I will be taking as many photos as possible!!" His face turned serious. I felt a small pain in my chest at hearing this...

"uh..thanks Papa. I have to go into the back rooms now."

"Good luck sis." Ami gave me a hug and I returned it.

"We'll be watching Amu-chan." I gave my dad a strong hug.

"Ok then." They both began to walk up to their seats.

There was a 360 degree audience surrounding the main floor. Ahead of me was the back door where I was supposed to be in but I slowly turned and went out throught the west exit.

**Nagi POV**

"Alright, everybody line up in alphabetical order as I call you." The vice principle raised his voice.

"It sure is crowded back here." Commented Brandon

"Of course it is. 400 people are graduating." Kukai responded.

"Hey, where's Amu-chan?" I looked around.

"Right here!!" She appeared behind us.

"Where were you?" I asked.

"Oh no where just taking care of a few things and talking to my dad and Ami." She rubbed the back of her head awkwardly.

I can't put my finger on it but....something just seems very off about Amu. I can't help but get a nervous feeling.

"Fujisaki! Over here." One of the people helping alphabetize the students called.

"Well I guess this is it. We'll see you out there." Kukai patted my back.

"I'll be 12 people behind you..." Amu said to me. I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Amu-chan..." Her face turned serious.."...Nadeshiko exsistes in my heart....and you and I are still best friends." We both looked at eachother for a moment and her eyes seemed to flicker.

She stepped into me and gave me a hug. I returned it.

"Of course we are.." She assured. We both pulled back and half smiled and I then walked towards my place in line.

_"AND NOW PRESENTING.....THE CLASS OF 2011!" The principle announced._

The bands music began to play and out we all walked in a line. There were cheers from all of the audience. Streamers were being popped and I really couldn't help but smile. I heard Papa and Ami calling out to me and- OH DEAR GOD.....I told them not to bring a sign. I smacked my forehead. Papa was flashing away at the camera at lightning speed. I smiled again but blushed and waved.

We were all seated in rows. I was one row behind Nagi and about 6 in front of Kukai. We all settled in our respectful seats and with the audience finally calming down, the principle and valedictorian began their speeches.

I wasn't giving it that much attention when either of them were talking but one thing that did catch my attention about the valedictoria was one of the last things they said.

"The end of one adventure...is just the beginning of another..." I heard her speak.

I like that....yeah...its true...... As one adventure ends another begins........ Ever since I woke up this morning, I've had nothing but a heavy feeling in my chest. I sat up striaghter and inhaled a a few deep breaths.

I need to smile. I need to be proud. I'm wearing a red cord over my gown, which means I graduated with honors, a white sash for my community service hours and ....I forgot what the thing hanging from my hat signifies but damn it, its something I to be proud of. This should be one of the best moments of my life. I have a whole road a head of me.....it is scary...but I'll make it.

As we applauded the valedictorian, the principle stepped back onto the podium.

"And before we call up each individual to recieve they're diploma...we have a special slideshow presentation of this years graduates." My breathing hitched.

'_A slideshow?'_

Up on the screen, a dark slide showed with words 'congradulations...you made it."

It felt like my heart was quenching..

_'why a slideshow??'_

The music softly began

_'why is the world trying to hurt me?'_

And the pictures began...**(I do not own this song)**

_And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives _

_Where we're gonna be when we turn 25_

_I keep thinkin' times will never change_

_Keep on thinking things will always be the same_

_But when we leave this year we won't be coming back_

_No more hanging out cause we're on a different track_

_And if you got something that you need to say_

_You better say it right now cause you don't have another day_

_Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down_

_These memories are playing like a film without sound_

_And I keep thinking of that night in June_

_I didn't know much of love_

_But it came too soon_

_And there was me and you_

_And when we got real blue_

_Stay at home talking on the telephone with me_

_We'd get so excited, we'd get so scared_

_Laughing at our selves thinking life's not fair_

_And this is how it feels_

Pictures and pictures kept passing by. I know a lot of the senior class and even though this is all about them, a lot of juniors are appearing up there.

I could feel myself quivering and slightly trembling.

...deep breaths

_Chorus:_

_As we go on we remember_

_All the times we had together_

_And as our lives change come whatever_

_We will still be Friends Forever_

I stood up sharply. I had looked away from the slideshow.

I can't do this....I can't be here....I can't say good bye......I wont.

"Hinamori-san? What are you doing?" The people beside me asked.

"Oh uh..." I hid my face. "I'm uh...just going to the rest room.."

"Right now???"

"Yeah. I'll be back."

"Hurry." I ducked down lower and rushed off.

The entire place had darkened for the slide show so I didn't have the audiences attention.

_So if we get the big jobs_

_And we make the big money_

_When we look back now_

_Will our jokes still be funny?_

_Will we still remember everything we learned in school?_

_Still be trying to break every single rule_

_Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?_

_Can Heather find a job that won't interfere with her tan_

_I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye_

_Keep on thinking it's a time to fly_

_And this is how it feels_

**Nagi POV**

I turned around at the sound of Amu's name and saw her rushing off.

"Where is she going??" I asked those around her.

"Restroom, she said." huh?

I felt uneasy for some reason.

**Kukai POV**

Quite a bit up ahead, I saw someone with pink hair stand up. I know that hair anywhere, its Hinamori.

She scurried off. Where could she be going?

**Amu POV**

I knew it! I sunk down to the corner of the restroom as my tears began to roll. I knew I wouldn't be able to make it till the end.

But I have to go....and I will....but I don't have the strength to see the rest out there. I heard voices suddenly

_As we go on we remember_

_All the times we had together_

_And as our lives change come whatever_

_We will still be Friends Forever_

They were singing....everybody out there is singing to the music of the slideshow....

I listened to them sing to that one verse and then slowly stood up....

I ......

can't.....

I can't.....say good bye to high school.....

I can't........................go up on stage and get that diploma............

I rushed my way out of the restroom, trying to keep my head free from emotions and thoughts.

I made a turn but it wasn't the turn that led back to where everyone sat.....

Its time...

Its time to go...............I then bust into a run....

_"And now...the class of 2011...................Allen Anderson............"_

I knew this would happen..........so I was prepared.

I burst into one of the small rooms backstage, I opened the small closet inside and pull out my large roller breif case.

**Narrorators POV**

Nagi was desperately looking around the room.

Amu was no where in sight. He wanted to go find her but he couldn't stand up now.

They had now begun calling the F's and nagi was growing more nervous.

This is it.....the big moment.....after this he had only week left with everybody....

He then turned behind him again.

"Where is amu?" he asked.

"Nagihiko Fujisaki." the principle called and he gasped.

His fellow classmates were giving him one really loud cheer.

He stood up and made his way to the stage.

He shook hands with the principle and bowed to everyone with a bright smile.

Rima was practically in tears but there was still a smile on her face.

Amu.....she was still not around.

Even ther classmates had begun to glance around.

Both Nagi and Kukai were very confused.

"Hinamori Amu..." Called the principle.

A big erruption of cheers had spurred from the audience and students but as the looked to the chair where they expected to see her.....it was empty.

As more noticed she wasn't in her seat, they quieted down and murmered and glanced around...

"HInamori Amu..." The principle repeated and looked around but there was no response...

Her father and Ami were both very confused and worried.

Some classmates had rushed off the the restroom but found nothing....

And thats because she wasn't there......

She was rushing towards the main doors of the centre...........

Panting, with her rolling breif case in hand, she rushed through the doors and felt the cool wind on her drying tears.

She stepped into the fluttering wind and contrete of the outside but didn't stop running.

Without stopping she pulled her cap off her head and through as high as she could into the air.

She watched it go and eclipse the sun in the air without stopping her run, and so she wasn't there to catch it again.....

She ran towards the main street with her hand in the air for she found what she was looking for.

"TAXII!!!!" She called out and the driver immediately pulled over.

She hastily climbed in along with her things.

"To the airport..." She spoke quickley and he stepped on it.

**AMU POV**

The driver began to move foreward once again.

I was panting and trying desperatly to catch my breath.

I turned towards the back window and saw my cap was still on the ground in front of the centre. I tried to compose myself.

I did it......I left....but a part of me is still in high school....

"Amu-chan?" Dia asked from her egg in my small pouch.

"I'm fine. Go back inside with the others." I whispered.

I leaned back into my seat and soaked it all in.....

My bangs covered my face........

I heard the radio playing softly.

"Please turn it up."

"Yes miss."

It was the song graduation....the one that was just playing.....

I listened and turned back around to look out the rear window......

_And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives_

_Where we're gonna be when we turn 25_

_I keep thinkin' times will never change_

_Keep on thinking things will always be the same_

_But when we leave this year we won't be coming back_

_No more hanging out cause we're on a different track_

_And if you got something that you need to say_

_You better say it right now cause you don't have another day_

_Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down_

_These memories are playing like a film without sound_

_And I keep thinking of that night in June_

_I didn't know much of love_

_But it came too soon_

_And there was me and you_

_And when we got real blue_

_Stay at home talking on the telephone with me_

_We'd get so excited, we'd get so scared_

_Laughing at our selves thinking life's not fair_

_And this is how it feels_

_Chorus:_

_As we go on we remember_

_All the times we had together_

_And as our lives change come whatever_

_We will still be Friends Forever_

Memories came flooding back to me, and I didn't mind

_So if we get the big jobs_

_And we make the big money_

_When we look back now_

_Will our jokes still be funny?_

_Will we still remember everything we learned in school?_

_Still be trying to break every single rule_

_Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?_

_Can Heather find a job that won't interfere with her tan_

_I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye_

_Keep on thinking it's a time to fly_

_And this is how it feels_

Tears freely rolled down my face but not a sob escaped me...

_Repeat Chorus:_

_La, la, la, la…_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_La, la, la, la…_

_We will still be friends forever_

I will think of all my friends and family everyday no matter what...

_Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?_

_Can we survive it out there?_

_Can we make it somehow?_

_I guess I thought that this would never end_

_And suddenly it's like we're women and men_

_Will the past be a shadow that will follow us 'round?_

_Will these memories fade when I leave this town_

_I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye_

_Keep on thinking it's a time to fly_

"Are you alright miss?" asked the driver.

".........fine." I responded in a composed voice

_Repeat Chorus three times_

Tears continued to stream down..

"......We will still be...friends forever..." I wispered and turned to sit forward.

**I HOPE YOU LIKE IT**

**I MAY EDIT AND REPOST THIS. I WAS JUST SO EAGER TO GET IT TO YOU GUYS.**

**PLEASE DONT PUNISH ME AND JUST REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOUR THOUGHTS WERE.**

**AND I PROMISE THE NEXT ONE WILL COME SOONER.**


	3. Will you remember me

HEy guys! I TOLD YOU ID BE BACK. I hope you guys aren't still sore at me. Anyways, I gave you guys a lot last chapter but I left you hanging. DONT WORRY...everything will really be explained in this chapter.

**FInding Amu:**

**Chapter 3: Will you remember me?**

"_Now boarding, flight 235 to Auckland, New Zealand. Repeat, now boarding flight 235 to Auckland, New Zealand."_

"Please place your lugage, purse and jewelery on the counter to roll it through the scanners." I did as I was instructed and held my arms out for the metal detector to search me.

"Thank you miss, you may now move along." The security gaurd handed me back my things.

"Thank you." I spoke softly.

I moved forward toward my gate up ahead. Out of a random selection of places I would like to go, I guess New Zealand is my first stop. I need to hurry out of here though, I need to get out of Japan before dad gets my name on file.

"Ticket please." I handed it to her. "Enjoy your flight."

I boarded the plane and worked my way through the aisles. I passed the restrooms, miny bar and worked my way to first class. Hey, if I'm gonna travel, I might as well do it in style. I finally found my seat. I was in a row all by myself. I placed my large roller suit case in the cabnet above me.

I brougth a lot of my clothes, toiletries, books, and journal. Thats about it. In my purse was my money, a few snacks, camera, ipod and jewelery. Thats all I had brought with me. I had left behind my laptop, my cell phone, and anything else that could connect me to my family and friends. I sat down in my window seat and waited for the plane to take off.

Before long, we were finally told to buckle our seatbelts for take off. Nobody ended up sitting next to me and i was pretty fine with that. Everybody was now in they're seats and the plane began to move foreward. My head was against to window, I could slightly see my emotionless expression on the windows reflection and I then looked on as the plane went foreward. This is the most difficult choice I've ever had to make...But its what I wanted. We finally took to the air and I tensed from the rising feeling.

"Good bye Seiyo.." I whispered as we continued to rise higher.

We rose and rose and rose but soon we were finally at good elevation and we were allowed to move once again.

"You guys can come out now." I opened my bag for my chara to come out.

"Well...we did it. We left..." Miki said said as they floated out.

I just nodded. "It also means we need to start thinking foreward Amu-chan. Whats done is done." said Su.

"Your right. We're on our own journey now." I pulled out my ipod from my purse and placed the headphones on.

"I'm kind of tired guys. Feel free to play around, I'm just gonna take a little nap."

"Alright. We'll be back in a bit, we're gonna look around." Ran tried to lighten the mood.

I nodded and smiled.

Once they had floan off, I turned back towards the window and starred out at the orange sky. The sun was setting already.

_I will remember you..._

_Will you remember me?_

_Dont let your life pass you by_

_Weep not for the memories..._

I was asleep before I knew it.

**Nagi's POV**

"Is this the most recent photo you have of her?" The officer asked Mr. Hinamori.

"Yes officer." Mr. Hinamori had given him Amu's picture in her cap and gown. We all sat in Amu's living room. It was Me, Rima, Kukai, Yaya, Tadase, Kairi and Amu's father and sister.

"Well sir, you said that she disapeared during the roll call of her graduation. Her friends here said that she told those around her that she was on her way to the restroom and thats when she dissapeared. But now that we've arrived here, most of possesions and clothes are gone. Sir its pretty obvious she ran away and cut off her connections."

"I already told you officer!" Mr. Hinamori burst out. "My little girl did not run away! She was perfectly happy with her life and friends, that is something she would never do."

"Sir your in denial." The officer tried to calm him down as her motioned for Mr. Hinamori to sit back down.

"I kinda see where Mr. Hinamori is coming from. Running away definately doesn't sound like something Amu would do. Not at all." Kukai informed. "We're all her closest friends, we would know if something was up."

"Are all of you her closest friends, are there any others that she would possibly go and stay with?" The second police officer asked.

"No, we're her closest circle of friends. She has another close friend thats not currently in Japan, but she wouldn't be with her, she's coming back in two weeks." I informed.

"What about a boyfriend?" They asked as they continued writing what we told them.

"She wouldn't go looking for Ikuto right?" Rima asked.

"No, Ikuto-nissan is very busy with work right now and he keeps moving around."

"Yeah even Utau doesn't know where he is." added Kukai.

"Well how do you know they havent been in Contact and she knows where he is?" The officer suggested. Would she really go off and find him? I mean I know she misses him but..

"They havent' talked in months.." We all turned towards Ami-chan.

"Amu and I tell eachother a lot of things. I don't know what this whole running away thing is but Ikuto and her haven't spoken in a while, but everyday she sure is eager to check her mail and see if he's sent anything. Also, whenever she's able to talk to him, I've been able to as well." She explained.

He father sighed. "Besides, theres no way my daughter has the money to go flying off out of the country."

"Well then." Both officers stood up from the couch. "We'll put her under the missing childs list but at this point, there really isn't anything we can do."

Everyones heads seemed to sink. I leaned my forehead into my palm and sighed.

Mr. Hinamori stood up. "...Thank you officer."

"We'll let you know if you hear anything." he nodded. They made they're way to the door with Mr. Hinamori close behind.

"Good day sir." They both said.

"Good day to you too." The first officer stepped out the door but then froze. He immediately looked down at his foot as if he had stepped on something. It was then noticable that there was something under the welcome mat. It was a tape with the words 'To family and friends ~Amu'

"Looks like we found something." All of us immediately rushed towards the door and saw what it was.

The tape began

_"Hi everyone, this is Amu. I guess you guys have realized I'm gone by now and hearing this tape, its pretty obvious I wasn't kidnapped, I just left. _

_Listen, this difficult to explain but I'll just put it simple. I needed to leave, get out of Seiyo...there was no place for me here anymore...I can't find answers to my future here, so I'm hitting the road and going where life chooses to take me. This wasn't an easy decision to make but it just like what you used to say dad, your little sparrow will spread her wings and fly. I'm really sorry for this...especially now, with mom being how she is. But she'll be fine, I know it. I'm sorry but this is something that I need to do. This is the last time you'll hear from me cuz I'm cutting off connections. I don't know when I'll be back, but I know its not gonna be anytime soon. I love you guys so much. To Rima and Nagi, stay strong. The same goes for Kukai and Utau, distance cant seperate you guys. It was nice to see you again Kairi. And Yaya, you may say your like a baby but your a strong independent girl. Ami, sis its up to you to take care of dad now. And Papa...Thank you for everything...Good luck guys._

Everybody remained silent, we all stayed perfectly still, no one moved. It was still sinking in.

"Well I guess we have our explanation." They ejected the tape and handed it back to Mr. Hinamori.

"...so she...really did...want to leave." he spoke.

"Sir...she'll be 18 this year, we can't exactly drag her back..."

"...Its fine." We all stared up at him after he said that. "I will respect my daughters wishes." He stood up. "Good day everyone." He walked off into his room.

Soon after that officers left, we all still sat in the living room.

"Well..." Tadase cleared his throat. "...this week certainly...didn't end up like we all planned."

"Well this is a crappy way to end high school." Kukai spoke and everyone nodded they're heads.

Rima was beside me. She shook her head at the situation and shot up.

"I can't believe this! She wanted to just leave? That there was no place for her? What does she mean there weren't answers here?She burst out. Tears visible in her eyes.

"Yaya agrees! How could she do this to us!" Yaya began to cry on Kairi. I held Rima by her shoulders and sat her down beside me.

"I'm not satisfied with Amu's explanation either. I wish she could have been a bit more specific. I mean she graduated, she was supposed to go to college." I spoke.

"Well its pretty obvious she was planning this." We all turned to Kairi. "So this is why she wanted to get out of high school early." Realization hit us. "She said she couldn't find answers here so she went on her own journey for answers. And I guess she's not going to be in touch with anyone so she can concentrate."

"So she cut off connections...when do you think we'll see her again?" Asked Kukai.

"Well she said...not anytime soon." Tadase spoke.

Nobody spoke

**Kukai POV**

How the hell am I going to break this to Utau? I can't believe we didnt see the signs. I was kicking the ball against the side of my house.

I still dont get it. Amu was happy here and yet she just up and left like that . Was it because everyone was going they're seperate ways? Who knows if I'll ever see her again. I growled.

Why is everything so messed up! I smashed the ball against the wall and it bounced back and landed in the bushes.

I'm so frusterated. This was supposed to be one of the best weeks of my life. Graduating, being with the girl I love, all my close friends with me out having the time of our lives. And now I get less time with Utau, my friend/sister is gone, Rima and Nagi are leaving, and we're all upset and sitting at home worried.

I sighed and sat down on the ground.

Well I dont feel like going out anyway. I wish I could talk to Utau. I already tried calling her but she's too busy to answer. These next two weeks are going to be hell.

**The next day...10.30**

**RIMA POV**

I zipped up the rest of my clothes and carried the suit case downstairs.

I reached the living room and placed my bags right by the front door. I ran back upstairs with a card board box and placed my journals, summer reading books, gag manga, flipflops, picture frames and jewlery box inside.

"Are you ready?" My mom was leaning against the door frame.

"As I'll ever be." I sighed, picked up the box and walked out of the room without even making eye contact. I walked back downstairs with my mother close behind me. Once downstairs, I placed the box down and made sure my purse had everything else I needed in it.

"So Nagihiko's taking you?"

"Thats right...Is there a problem?" I still didn't make eye contact. I was still mad at my mother for sending me away but not so much that, more for how she doesnt believe in Nagihiko and I.

She crossed her arms. "Your father won't like it..."

I didnt let her finish. "Well father will just have to learn to accept it." I snapped.

DING DONG...

He's here. I rushed to answer the door.

I opened it and there he was. "Nagihiko..." A smile instantly spread on my face.

"Good morning Rima." He smiled back at me and stepped inside. I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and hugged him.

My mother cleared her throat.

"Good day Ms. Mashiro-san." Nagihiko greeted her.

"Good day." She said in monotone. "So Nagihiko, I hear your leaving to study dance abroad next week." I stepped out of the hug.

"Yes ma'am. All types of music really but dance is my major." My mother nodded her head.

"Thats nice. You won't forget about my daughter while your out there dancing with female partners will you?"

"Mother..." I cant believe this...

Nagihiko smiled. "Of course not Mrs. Mashiro. My heart belongs to your daughter and your daughter alone." He then holds my hand. I look up at him and can feel my heart fluttering.

My mother still held her serious face but suddenly she cracked half a smile.

"Good." She looked at the two of us. "Well, you to better be off." She finally uncrossed her arms.

"Right." Nagihiko took my suit case in one hand and the box in the other.

"Oh I can carry my things." I quickley say.

"Nonsense. I'll do it." He responds and walks out the door with them. I take my purse and follow with my mother close behind.

Nagihiko puts my things in his trunk and shuts the door. I turn towards my mother.

"...I'll see you in a few weeks..." she told me. We didn't move but I then stepped foreward to give my mother a light hug and she returned it. "Yes. And wish me luck, cuz I'll need it." I then groan. My mother begins to laugh..."Say hi to the resident bitch for me." We both laugh... We're talking about my dads new girlfriend.

"Mother such language." I tease and walk back over to the car where Nagihiko opens the door for me. I step inside.

"Good bye Ms. Mashiro-san." Nagi tells me mother and gets into the drivers seat.

"Good luck in college Nagihiko." She calls back.

We both back out of the driveway and onto the street. Just as we pass by, we wave one final time.

"Sorry about how she acted at first." I tell Nagihiko as we drove.

"Its alright. Your mother isn't so bad, the only person I get nervous around is your father." He laughs.

"I get pretty nervous too. I dont like the way my father acts or talks to you. He could be more respectful and accepting of us." I shake my head at remembering what he's done in the past.

"Its alright. He's just concerned for you." Nagi suggests.

"Yes but he should be used to us by now. Both my mother and father have trouble seeing that just because one marriage didn't work out, doesn't mean every relationship is doomed to end with a crash landing. " I lean back against the chair with my arms crossed.

"We'll make them see it. Theres no way I'm letting distance come between us." He puts his arm around me and I lean closer to him.

I giggle. "We'll prove them wrong."

We continued driving and it was pretty much open road now that we were out of the city.

"By the way Rima-chan. Who were you and your mother talking about when she said 'say hi to the resident bitch for me.'?" Nagi asks me. His arm is still around me but his eyes are on the road.

"OH." I giggle. "We were talking about my dads new girlfriend."

"Oh come on she can't be that bad." He muses.

"You have no idea. She's a bitter selfish woman who's got my dad wrapped around her finger."

"And your dad doesn't realize this?"

"No. He's to blinded by the joy that another woman is in his life now. I wish he would snap out of it." I groan. "I don't want that woman as a step mother."

"Hey its alright." He strokes my shoulder. "This woman makes your dad happy and your practically an adult. She's not gonna be a mother to you. Besides you live with your own mom."

"I guess your right." I lean completely against him. "I like talking to you nagihiko. You always listen and now just what to say."

"I'll always be here for you Rima-chan but I'm not the only one you can depend on. We have friends, remember."

"Well of course I mean Amu-..." Oh yeah. I was trying to avoid remembering that.

Nagi noticed this and tried to comfort me.

"I can't believe she's gone."

"...Niether can I." he sighed. "But she felt she needed to get away."

"Yeah but...to cut off all connections she had with us."

"Different people work in different ways." He reasoned. "And Amu wanted to take this path."

"We're all starting to take our own paths." I said. "You and Kukai are leaving. Ikuto's been gone. Utau is getting busier and busier. And now Amu left."

"Although I miss her. I'm proud of her." I turned to him as he said this. "She's steering where her life goes down her own path. She's taking more action."

I smiled. "I wish her good luck. I've got a feeling she's so close to finding her answer."

"She sure is. Everybodies practically reached they're goal. Kukai just lost Daichi. Utau-chan lost Iru and Eru last year. I heard Ikuto-san lost Yoru a while ago. Sanjou-san lost Musashi. All thats left is you, me, Tadase, Yaya and Amu."

"I have a feeling your next." He chuckled at this.

"I don't know, maybe."

"Hey where are our chara's anyway?"

"Back here." I turn around to see our chara's kicking back, relaxing and playing cards.

"3 kings." Says Kusukusu putting down some of her cards.

"BS." Says Rythmn smiling.

"Darn it! Not again." She whines. I giggle.

"This game is Rythmns specialty." Says Temari.

"Hey do you guys miss Ran, Miki, Su and Dia?" I ask.

"Of course." They all say in Unison.

"But Amu and them just left so they could follow find they're own beat and follow their rythmn. I think that is pretty cool." Rythmn gives me a thumbs up.

"I agree with Rythmn." Says Kusukusu. "Look at the positive side of things."

"You know, where ever Amu is now, I wish her good luck." says Temari.

"So do I." Nagi agrees and I smile.

"Me too."

**AMU POV**

Its so beautiful out here. And calm, the sound of a drizzle seems to relax me.

"The New Zealand country side is so serene." Says su as she stairs out the windshield.

I had rented a car back in Auckland. I was staying at a nice hotel there but I decided to take a drive through the country side. The mountains ranges, forests and open field valleys are breath taking.

"Be sure to keep taking pictures guys." I say to Miki and Dia as they snap the scenery away.

We continue along the open road ahead of us.

"This is so relaxing isn't it Amu-chan?" Ran says as she leans back on the seat next to mine.

"It sure is. I see now why people like to get away from the city."

"The exciting part is this only the first stop in our journey." Su says still staring directly out the windshield.

"You know the thing about this journey is...I don't know what to look for...or what things to do."

I admit.

"Your not supposed to Amu-chan." I look at Dia. "Just go with the flow and let your would be self find you."

"That sounds like a pretty cool way to go about things Dia." Says MIki and I agree. I smiled back at them.

We continued to drive and drive. Everything was peaceful, the music was low and I could hear the rain getting heavier. I noticed all my charas had fallen asleep in they're eggs. I wouldn't blame them.

I decided to tune into the radio and flipped through the stations. I have to make sure its not to loud so I don't wake them up.

Once I decided on a station, the song "Breathe' by Michelle Branch came on.

_I've been driving for an hour_

_Just talking to the rain_

_You say I've been driving you crazy_

_and its keeping you away_

_So just give me one good reason_

_Tell me why I should stay_

_'Cause I dont wanna waste another moment_

_in saying things we never meant to say_

I wonder how everyone is doing back at home. I know they found my tape already but I can't help but wonder how they took it. I hope I didn't hurt anyone by doing this. I don't understand. This is what I wanted to do but I can't help but feel so pained that I left.

_And I Take it just a little bit_

_I, hold my breath and count to ten_

_I, I've been waiting for a chance to let you in_

Why is my answer always so unsure. I know if I had stayed I would have regretted not taking this important risk so why can't I shake the guilt...

_If I just breathe_

_Let it fill the space in between_

_I'll know everything is alright_

_Breathe_

_Every little piece of me_

_You'll see_

_Everything is alright_

_If I just breathe_

I wonder what Ikuto's doing right now...

I guess he'll find out eventually...probably not anytime soon though.. I sighed.

I miss him so much...

_Well it's all so overrated_

_In not saying how you feel_

_So you end up watching chances fade_

_And wondering what's real_

I suddenly stop the car right where it is...(no other cars are around)

I miss everyone...I could feel my eyes getting teary. NO! SHAKE IT OFF AMU

_And I Give you just a little time_

_I, Wonder if you realize_

_I've been waiting till I see it in your eyes_

Be strong...I have to be strong...Its too late to turn away now

_If I just breathe_

_Let it fill the space between_

_I'll know everything is alright_

_Breathe,_

_Every little piece of me_

_You'll see_

_Everything is alright_

_If I just breathe_

_Breathe_

I thought I was past this phase. Ikuto was strong when he left...I can be too. Just thinking that made me smile.

_So I whisper in the dark,_

_Hoping you hear me_

_Do you hear me?_

_If I just breathe_

_Let it fill the space between_

_I'll know everything is alright_

_Breathe,_

_Every little piece of me_

_You'll see_

_Everything is alright_

_Everything is alright if i just breathe... breathe_

This song is right...Its definately right...I need to just breathe...clear my head...breathe...It makes me feel the world isn't ending...Its NOT ending...

_I've been driving for an hour_

_Just talking to the rain_

I take a deep breathe and let it out slowly...I should probably start heading back now.

**Dia POV**

I was looking at Amu-chans struggle through the crack in my egg. She's finally moving foreward.

I'm proud of you Amu-chan. Now that your getting past the leave. Your gaining confidence of your adventure and your shine is growing...

**RIMA POV**

Well...its show time. We pulled up into my dads driveway and stepped out of the car.

"Does your father now I drove you here?" Nagi asked me as he pulled my things out of the trunk.

"No, I never told him. We're here early so I'm sure he hasn't left for the bus station yet." I answered.

Nagi seemed to look a little bit nervous at this.

"Hey its going to be alright. Don't be so worried." I gave him a quick peck on the cheek. He smiled and tried to relax himself.

We walked up to the front door and I rang the doorbell. A few seconds later, I could here foot steps coming.

The door was then answered by none other than my father.

"Hi Dad." I half smiled but he seemed to look surprised.

"Rima..." He looked at his watch. "I wasn't expecting you for another half hour...Wait a minute, how did you even get here?" He looked back at me looking confused.

"Nagihiko drove me." I anwered and Nagi stepped a bit foreward from behind me. My father averted his eyes to him for he actually didn't notice he wasn't to far behind me.

"I-its nice to see you again Mr. Mashiro." Nagi smiled politely.

"Oh..uh likewise."...awkward...

"I thought you were riding the bus here?" He looked at me again.

"Well Nagi offered to drive me." I simply stated. There was no way I was getting on that bus.

"Oh I see." He cleared his throat. "Well why don't you come inside." He opened the door for us and we walked in.

"Honey who's at the door?" A woman who was about only about an inch taller than me with brown hair, purple pencil skirt and white blouse walked in.

"Oh..So I see you've arrived Rima." she said in an 'oh great' tone.

"Nice to see you too, Michelle." I roll my eyes slightly.

"Should I go ahead and put your things upstairs Rima-chan?" Nagihiko asks, clearly understanding the bad aura between Michelle and I.

"Yes. Lets go." I say kindly to him.

"And who might this handsom young man be?" Michelle approaches Nagihiko. "How rude of you not to introduce him." I then set the box down on the bar table and put my arms around Nagi's waist.

"This is my boyfriend, Fujisaki Nagihiko." I say matter of factly.

"Oh really." she eyes us. "You never mentioned to me you had a boyfriend Rima. Did you just get together?...maybe caught him on the rebound?" She said the last part so only Nagi and I could hear. I was about to rudely reply but Nagihiko stepped in.

"Rima-chan and I have been together for over a year now." He politely states. "I've known Rima-chan for quite a few years now but she's the only girl I've ever really fallen for. She has me whipped." he then laughed and I smiled brightly at him.

"Oh..." she snobbily says. "I did not know that."

"Well there are a lot of things you don't know about me Michelle...like my birthday...or middle name...or age..." We glare at eachother.

"Well aren't you just the biggest jokester Rima-chan." My father steps in smiling awkwardly. He goes over to michelle and puts his arm around her.

"I'm sure you remember how Rima-chan is really into comedy and gags, dear." He tells her.

"Of course I remember." She forces a smile on her face. Of course she remembers it, she had the sense of humour of a stump.

"Well since you two are here. Why don't I order us some sushi while you get settled in Rima. Why don't you help them Michelle?" My father says as he walks away towards the phone.

"No its fine. Nagihiko's helping me and he'll be joining us for lunch." I call back. "Don't trouble yourself Michelle."

"Good." She glares at me. I pick up my box and begin to walk towards the stairs.

I then call back. "No problem...resident b-" Nagihiko then covers my mouth.

"What was that?" She calls back.

"Nothing..." I say.

Once we climbed the stairs and made it to my room, we layed my things out on the bed that was set out for me.

"Rima-chan..." Nagihiko nudged me. "Be better then her. You don't need to sink down to her level."

"She just pisses me off so much." I cross my arms and lay on the bed.

"She makes Kusukusu furious too!" Kusukusu said in third person.

"That lady has got to chill." Rythmn leaned back in the air with his hands in his pockets.

"She looks very unclassy with that cold expression on her face." Temari says.

"See even they see it." I explain.

"I can see you two don't get along RIma-chan but if you want to survive these next few weeks, your going to have to try and get along. The last thing you want is drama." Nagi sits beside me.

I sigh "I love my dad. Really I do but...I just wish you could take me home. To my real home back in Seiyo."

"Your only going to be here a few weeks." He tries to comfort me.

"Yeah and your leaving in a few days." I just reminded myself.

"I know...and here. I got you this." He pulled something out of his left pocket.

"You got me a going away present? I should be the one getting something like that for you." He hands it to me.

I gasp. "Its the newest issue of gag manga." My eyes twinkle.

"Nagi where's the necklace?" Rythmn asks.

"Necklace?" I ask.

"Oh its around here somewhere. Where did I put it?" He starts surching his pockets.

"Here it is." He pulls out a heartshaped necklace. The one with the open space in the middle and diamonds along the edges of the heart.

"Nagihiko..." The necklace is so beautiful.

"Just a little something to let you know I wont forget about you." He puts it around my neck.

"I love you..." I say to him softly and lean my forhead against his.

"I love you too..."He smiles at me.

"Awwww!" Kusukusu cheers.

"Nicely done Nagi." Rythmn says. "Very smooth." Nagihiko then blushes

"The sushi is here!" My father calls to us from downstairs.

"Oh my. We didn't get any unpacking done." I smile at him.

"Its ok. I can always do that on my own time." We both stood up and went downstairs.

**Later...**

I was standing out on the front porch with Nagihiko.

"Do you really have to leave already?"

"Yes Rima-chan. I have quite a few things to do back home, but like I promised, I'll be back tommorrow at around 5 or 6."

"Alright, until then." I smile and he leans down and kisses me.

I could feel myself blush and my heart flutter. That wonderful feeling I get everytime he kisses me. Just as his hands had begun to craddle my face, the front door opens and we immediately seperate.

"Rima you should go upstairs and get ready, we're about to go out." My father sternly states.

"Uh..um...ok. Until tommorrow Nagihiko." I say.

"Until tommarrow." He turns to my father. "Um..it was nice seeing you again Mr. Mashiro." My father just nods his head.

And with that Nagihiko goes out to his car and I step back inside.

"He's coming back tommorrow?" I stop in my tracks.

"Yes."

"Rima, you came here so you could spend time with me. You spend enough time with him as it is." His voice was upset. I spun around.

"He's going to be coming over everday because he's leaving in a week dad. After that I don't know when I'll get to see him again." I then immediately shot upstairs.

I was passing Michelle in the hallway but I didn't bother making eye contact.

"Thats a very nice necklace." She stopped in front of me. "Like mine." she smirked as I looked up to see a white gold diamond necklace around her neck.

"Nice. What is that 20 k?"

"As a matter of fact it is. Your father just bought it for me."...gold digger.

"By the way, nice boy. Smart, handsom, cooks, athletic and dances. Its such a shame that boys going to move on." She continues walking and on down the stairs.

"...bitch."

**MANDATORY**

**MUST READ**

**Hi guys. OMG I AM SO SORRY**

**I wanted to give you guys so much more but it turns out I'm about to go on vacation to florida and my parents are outside waiting for me as we speak and I promised **_**Yuu16**_** I would update this week. So I just decided giving you this is better than making you wait anothor week SO...I really hope you guys enjoyed this, I know it was mainly Rimahiko but Nagi is the first one leaving and so you guys get to find out whats happening with them first and I gave you guys the whole explanation about Amu. I now promise THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE ACTION PACKED AND LONG AND FILLLLLEEEDD WITH DRAMA. IT WILL BREAK YOUR HEARTS, HAVE YOU BITTING YOUR NAILS, BEGGING FOR MORE AND LEAVE YOU BREATHLESS. I PROMISE!**

NEXT CHAPTER : Where'd you go


	4. Where'd you go Part 1

**Chapter 4: Where'd you go part 1**

_**LISTEN UP!**_

**MUST READ**

**Ok**

**I promised you guys a kick ass chapter and now that I'm back, I'm gonna give it to ya. This chapter is going to have you on the edge of your seat and here is where some problems come in. You'll be left speechless after you read this because a lot of juicy stuff is going to happen.**

.

.

.

.

.

**BUT!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I realized what I wrote is WAY too long to be squeezed into one chapter so I'm cutting it up into three parts. HERE IS Where'd you go part 1**

THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED SOMETIME TOMMARROW

THE REASON FOR THIS IS CUZ I WANT YOUR HONEST REVIEWS!

THANK YOU AND ENJOY

.

.

.

.

.

**Utau POV (Technically they're speaking French but since idk French just imagine)**

"Quickly! This way!" Marisa's body guard called to us. We fast walked past the crowd of screaming fans and the flashing cameras. We quickly entered the limo and the door was immediately shut. An entire crowd of people were surrounding the limo but we moved foreword slowly, as to not hurt anyone.

I sighed. "That was crazy." I leaned back against the seat. Marisa and I had just gotten off our interview and photo shoot.

"I'm really sorry about that. We usually have more security but we didn't realize so many people knew where we were." She apologized and laughed as she took out some of our photos from the yellow envelope she was given.

Marisa was a very spirited pop star. She loves the cameras and attention from the fans and she has a very lovely voice. Her songs in French are so beautiful. She's around my height, has wavy light brown hair with blond highlights and hazel eyes. Marisa is also a year older than I am.

"These pictures are so beautiful. You and I look lovely in violet. Your dress matches your eyes."

She was referring to the shot where she and I were both wearing violet dresses. They weren't the same design just the same color. We both were wearing dark brown, smoky eye shadow and in a dining room background. What will these photographers think of next?

"I did love that dress." I smile. "But I am definitely sick of pictures. If I see another camera flash my way, I think I'll attack that person." We both laugh.

Our chauffeur pulled up in a Marisa's mansion and we only changed cars. We were now driving in her white Lexus.

"So where are we off to?" I ask.

"One of my favorite cafe's. So put on this hat and your Chanel glasses." She tells me. Guess we have to be in disguise.

**(To see what they're wearing. Go to the link on my profile.)**

Once we arrived at the café. We ordered coffee, chocolate mousse, a strawberry tart and some cheese cake.

"So how do you like France, Utau?" She asks me as we sat down at a table outside the cafe. Our disguises were still on.

"It is so beautiful here. I am positively awe-struck with this place." I smile as I drink some coffee.

"If you like it so much here then why don't you just move here?" She asks as she takes a bite of the cheese cake.

"I could never do that. Despite how amazing this place is, I would miss my home too much."

"I see. I grew up here in Paris and I can't imagine what it would be like to be away from this place to go live somewhere else. It definitely wouldn't be the same." She smiled at me.

We continue eating and talking for a while longer. Marisa is a really nice person. She's very dramatic at times too but I just think that's funny. She's also a shopaholic, after we eat, we plan to go shopping.

As we are finishing up our food, someone then takes the seat next to us.

"I recognize that hat and shades anywhere, you should really get a new disguise."

"LUKE!" Marisa immediately shoots into the air and wraps her arms around the young man sitting next to us.

"Why did you not tell me you were back already? I wasn't expecting you until next week." Marisa cried.

"Well I came in early. How have you been in these past two years?" Luke asks Marisa.

"Wonderful! My career is growing so fast!" She smiles and sits back down in her seats.

"Oh how rude of me." She turns her attention back to me. "This is Hoshina Utau the girl I told you about. She is very big over in Japan, and has recently been making appearances in America and here in France."

Luke turns to me and smiles.

**(If you want to know what Luke looks like, go to my profile)**

"Utau. This is Luke Durand. He and I got our start here in France on a tv series that ended two years ago."

"Its nice to meet you." I offer my hand for him to shake but he kisses it instead. I giggle feeling flattered by his manners.

"Oh I know quite a bit about you Hoshina Utau." He pulls out a magazine from his bag. "You are quickly becoming well known here in France." I was on the cover of the magazine. It was just released.

"Thank you very much." He takes a seat with us and orders a coffee.

"I was very eager to meet you Miss Hoshina. Is it true that you and Marisa will be performing a duet in French next Saturday on Tv?" He takes a sip of his drink. We both nod our heads.

"Well I look foreword to seeing that and to getting to work with you myself." Why would I work with him? I mean not that I wouldn't want to but I don't have anymore jobs planned for me after I get back.

He noticed I looked confused and turned to Marisa. "Oh dear...have you not told her yet?"

"Not told me what?" I eagerly ask.

"Well I guess now is as good a time as ever." She sits up right and faces me.

"Utau.." she's smiling. "I was offered a leading role in an action movie. I play the leading female role who is also one of the antagonists and Luke here is my co-star who plays the hero."

"That is so wonderful!" My voice brightens with congratulations but what does that have to do with...

"It is wonderful but I denied the role for I am still busy with my first album and modeling. I cannot be away filming for 8 months."

"Oh...so.." Did I like where this was going? or...did I not?

"So the director talked to me about asking you if you would like the leading role in this new action movie." Both Marisa and Luke smiled at me...

**AMU POV**

The night life in this city is crazy. Everything is so beautiful. The city was lit up and what stood out to me most was the sky tower in the center of the city. I should go there sometime. But for right now, I just took my camera out to take a picture. I continued walking down the street, taking it all in, the different food, the cute clothes that were being sold. I didn't buy much but I still continued walking. Ran and the others were close behind me.

"Hey Amu-chan, I hear music." Miki said and I stopped for a moment.

"I do too." said Ran. We turned to the left and saw a very big restaurant but on the loft of the building, it looked like there was an entrance to a club.

"Hmm..." I headed up there and saw the entrance line was very long. There was a sign that said you must be 18 or older. Well...you gotta grab a hold a life and make the most of it. On a journey of self discovery, you can find answers anywhere.

I smiled. "Amu-chan, your not old enough to get into a club." Suu told me.

"I just want to check it out. Its not like I'm going in there to get drunk and dirty dance." I snuck in through the back door. Someone had come out and it was the type of door that's locked from the outside.

Once inside, the club was dark but there were colorful lights everywhere and the dance floor was packed.

"Cool." I smiled and walked around.

Its true what they say. The only way to get through a dance floor is to dance your way through.

"Amu-chan! Say cheese!" My charas called and took a picture of me with my camera.

I was so busy looking at them take the picture, I accidentally bumped into someone. I had cause the person to spill they're drink.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry." I had bumped into a girl with dark brown hair and green eyes.

"No its ok. I'm alright." She didn't have a stain or anything on her knee length white spaghetti strap dress. It was a simple look and her hair was in a messy bun. She looked to be about a year or two older than me.

We went our separate ways. I danced for a little while longer. 'In my head' by Jason Derulo was playing and my charas and I love to dance. During this time I was actually asked to dance by a few guys. Believe me, there is nothing more flattering than getting asked to dance buy a cute college guy and I was but...it just wouldn't feel right (if you know what I mean) so I kindly declined the offers.

I walked over to the bar and ordered a virgin Pina Colada. It was really tasty. I've tasted the alcohol one before but I personally think the one without it is better. This place looks like fun. It kind of reminds me of how everyone was back during my sweet sixteen...well minus the older crowd of people and the people dancing on tables. This made me laugh. Talk about party animals.

I then noticed a little bit down the aisle of seats was the girl I had bumped into. I followed where her sight was set and it landed on a cute boy who was on the dance floor talking with some friends.

"Aww...she's infatuated with him but too shy to go talk to him." Said Suu.

"Doesn't that sure sound familiar." Ran spoke referring to how I was back when I was twelve.

We then noticed her get up and walk over to him.

"Alright. You go girl." Ran cheered and I smiled, watching.

"This is very brave of her." Dia said. I moved onto the dance floor and got closer but not to close so they would think I was listening...which I was.

"I wanna see how this plays out." Miki said and my charas floated closer.

"HI Cody." The girl smiled. The boy turned away from his friends to face her.

His smile seemed to brighten. "Oh hi Tawnie. How are you?"

"Pretty good. And you?" She blushed.

"Pretty good. I heard you won an award for your sketch of the city."

"Yeah...I did...uh...I w-worked r-really hard on it and-..."

"HI CODY." I big group of girls came in and slightly pushed her aside.

Oh no...

"How have you been I haven't seen you in forever." A bleach blond with wavy hair hugged him.

These girls looked about four years older than me.

"I just saw you guys earlier at school." He rubbed the back of his head.

"We know but it seems like forever!" The other girls came in.

"Be a dear Cody and go get me a drink." The bleach blond batted her eye lashing.

"Uh sure." He said awkwardly. He gave a kind smile to 'Tawnie' and walked away.

All the girls then turned to her.

"You looked so pathetic trying to talk to Cody." laughed the bleach blond.

She glared at them.

"Stay away from him you lousy art freak, he's out of your league."

"WHAT DID SHE JUST SAY ABOUT ART!" Miki flamed.

"Tony is my friend and what's the matter? Feeling threatened or something?"

"Oh please! Being lab partners in physics so does not make you guys friends." Said the red head.

"Besides why would I be threatened by a stupid art major with messy hair, wearing a shower curtain and that looks like she's never been kissed."

Tawnie looked down at her dress and started to feel very hurt and insecure.

"Here why don't we add some color to it." The blond then grabbed a drink from near by and threw it right on Tawnie's dress. This made me fume. What a bitch!

Tawnie looked like she was trying to hold back tears as she looked down at her dress with a red splash. People around them were starting to take notice and started laughing.

"Here lets add some purple to that." The red head threw another drink.

"And some blue." The third girl joined in. More laughter was heard from those around them.

I immediately stood up.

"Looks like her cool and spicy character is kicking in!" Ran cheered as I passed them and onto where they stood.

The blond was about to throw another drink at the now tearing Tawnie, but I grabbed onto her wrist before she could throw it.

"What the hell? Who the heck are you?" The blond glared at me.

"The names Amu, and I say that's enough." I then slap the drink out of her hand and it shatters on the ground.

'Ooo's' were heard around us.

She completely turned towards me. She was taller because of her stiletto heels but I stayed strong.

"Alright listen kid-.." She was glaring viciously at me.

"No you listen." I strongly state. " Why don't you get off your high horse and stop bullying this girl so you can feel better about yourself. All your doing is showing the world what a bitch you are." I state and cross my arms.

I start to here whisper. 'that girl is so cool.'

"And why don't 'you' stick that little nose out of other peoples business and get it back to the play pen, pip squeak. You're in dangerous territory when you play with the big girls, and you won't look so tough when your sent running out of here crying like Tawnie was about too."

"I know exactly what I've gotten myself into and I'm not one bit phased." The blond gritted her teeth. "You were jealous of Tawnie and so your bullying her...How un classy...Not just attitude but appearance...Tawnie may not be wearing the most stylish thing in this club but at least her outfit doesn't make her look easy."

Loud 'OH's were heard from the poeple around us and 'cool and spicy'.

"You little bitch!" The bleach blond was about to slap me but someone then grabbed her hand. It was Tawnie.

"Back off Gretchen." She shoved the blond away.

"Oh trying to act like you now have backbone, why don't you run along to one of your art shows before we throw more drinks on you."

"I'm not afraid of you anymore." Tawnie then throws a drink onto 'Gretchen'

I smile at this and people then start laughing at Gretchen.

"You little Fucking Bitch! I'm gonna ki-"

"What's going on?" We then saw Cody making his way over to us. The other girls started making him back away.

"Oh uh n-nothing Cody. I'll be right there." Gretchen tried to fix herself up.

He was looking at all of us. "But what just happened?" They had pushed him away.

Gretchen sharply turned to us. "You two better watch your back." She dangerously threatened. I was about to respond but Tawnie beat me to it.

"Really? Cuz you need to stop spending so much time on yours."

At that moment, even louder 'ooo's' and laughs were heard.

Gretchen was about to turn around back to us but she was then pushed away by security.

"Alright thats enough ma'am you have to leave."

"What!" They escorted her out.

Tawnie and I then burst into laughter along with my chara's.

Once we stopped laughing Tawnie spoke. "Thanks for sticking up for me." I smiled as I pulled myself together.

"No problem."

"My name's Tawnie Williams." She stuck her hand out.

"Hinamori Amu." I shook it.

**Rima POV**

Well this week certainly was interesting. Nagi came over every afternoon just like he said he would but my dad and Michelle sure did make things awkward for him.

It was the morning before he would leave and we were all having breakfast together. I hated this feeling. It seems to me my dad and Michelle are happy he won't be coming around anymore. Dad because he obviously doesn't want me having a boyfriend and Michelle so she can rub in my face how Nagi will forget me.

"So Nagihiko-kun, today's the big day. Are you excited about leaving?" asked Michelle.

"Well yes I am very much but I'm a little sad at the same time." He commented.

"And why is that?" asked my father.

"Well I'll miss my family and friends...and Rima-chan of course." He placed his hand over mine and I blushed.

I heard giggling from beside me. Michelle was chuckling to herself at what Nagi had said but only I had noticed.

"So Nagihiko, tell me about your interest in dance." My father asked as he ate his scrambled eggs.

"Well I've been very into dance pretty much all my life." Nagihiko began to explain. "I was mainly into traditional Japanese dance for most of my life and as a kid I also studied waltz, ballroom and ballet, and tap."

"Fascinating." Michelle looked very amused and impressed. And she should be, Nagi's dancing is definitely something to gawk about.

"And you said you got into dancing because it ran in your family right." Father went on.

"That's right. My mother is one of the main people that taught me these styles of dance." he explained.

"So those are the only type you know then..." father inquired.

"Well actually, just before I turned 13 I decided to expand my horizon and learn more styles of dancing than just what was custom in my family."

"Well that's nice. What other styles do you know?" Michelle asked him.

"Oh trust me the list is endless..." I said and smiled as I took a sip of my juice, then went on. " Hip hop, jazz, swing, Salsa, Cumbia, you name it." Nagi rubbed the back of his head.

Michelle and my father grew determined faces.

"Mambo?"

"Yes."

"Irish dance?"

"Yes."

"Traditional Chinese?"

"Quite well."

"Merengue?"

"Uh huh."

My father put his hands down on the table determined to keep the questions coming. Nagi was smiling as they asked away. I grew very amused as well.

"Bachata?"

"Yes."

"Two-step?"

"Uh huh."

"Contemporary?"

"Yes."

"Break dance?"

"that's right."

"JIVE?"

"Yes."

"MOSH?"

"Tried it, didn't like it."

"BLUES?"

"Yep."

"JERK?"

"Hee hee yes." I giggled as well.

"CHA-CHA?"

"Yes."

"Street dance?"

"Yep."

"Foxtrot?"

"Yes."

"...tango?" asked my father slowly.

"Definitely." Nagi answered still smiling.

"Oh wow." Michelle was still agape.

"As you can see, dance, is something Nagi is serious about." I informed them.

"Indeed." Michelle crossed her arms. "So how did you get interested in someone who is your polar opposite?" She had a that familiar sleazy smile on her face.

I glared at her. What she really means is why is he with somebody who has barely any athletic ability and two left feet.

"Well, I don't think Rima and I are that different just because we have different interests and goals for our future but hey, also they say opposites attract." Nagi intertwined his fingers with mine, and our hands were on the table where my dad and Michelle could see them. Good, because its sending them a message.

I noticed them both glance at our hands and I smiled at this.

"I've actually shown Rima a bit of the dances I know before and she has taught me some of her jokes and comedy asked." Nagi informed them.

"hmm...Rima? 'Dancing'?" My father held his chin. "Curious..."

"We'll show you." Oh no.

Nagi stood up and tugged me to get up.

"I don' think this is such a good idea, Nagi." I could tell Michelle was amused at my response.

"Oh come on Rima-chan. Lets show them just a bit." I refused to get up and showed an apologetic look. I've danced with Nagi before but it didn't really go that well. I'm not that good. **(The ch. where they were practicing dancing in 'My special sweet sixteen was one of the times)**

"Nagi, you know how clumsy and nervous I get." I started to feel bad.

"Wow Nagihiko. I can tell that you absolutely love to dance but isn't it hard being with someone who doesn't like too?" Michelle taunted. Nagi was still looking down at me. I REALLY started to feel bad. It's not that I don't like too, its just it can never run smoothly when I dance with him. He usually has to beg me to do it and we've never had anyone watching us before. Nagi seemed a little upset by that comment too.

"Indeed. Don't you think you would like to...you know...have someone that shares your passion for dance." My father commented and my mouth dropped open.

"FATHER!" Both Nagi and I could not believe he said that. "What in the world are you saying!" Both Nagi and I stared at them shocked.

"Well I mean you got to admit, we have a point." Michelle came in.

OH I GET IT. They want Nagi to forget me. I can expect this from Michelle but from my OWN FATHER.

I glared at both of them.

I AM BEYOND FURIOUS. Now look what they did! They made the atmosphere completely awkward now.

"Mr. Mashiro..." Nagihiko started out calmly. "I am perfectly happy with Rima. I care about her for who she is and who she isn't." Oh Nagihiko...tears of bliss came to my eyes.

Wow. Thats so sweet.

...for who I am and who I'm not. This actually makes me wish I enjoyed dancing a little more.

"That's very passionate..." my father spoke...I tugged at Nagi's arm to lead him out of the room..."...But kids your age change they're minds." He finished and I sharply turned back around.

"FATHER!" I yelled unable to believe what I just heard. Nagi's expression was very hurt. "...T-thats...You..." I was completely agaped.

"...I stand by what I said.." Tears began to spill out of my eyes.

I spun around and began towards the door.

"Come on Nagi I'm going with you to the airport."

My father immediately stood up from the table.

"Rima you cannot be serious! Get back here!" He ordered.

We both ignored him and stepped out the door.

"I'll take a bus back after I see Nagi off!" I yelled back and slammed the door.

**AMU POV**

"Thanks for helping me out back there." She damped a paper towel and tried to clean off the stains on her dress.

We were both in the ladies restroom of the club and I was sitting on the counter next to our purses.

"Its no trouble, girls like her just make me so angry." I responded.

"I know, they really piss me off too but...well...I just get up the nerve to tell them off." She attempted to dry her dress. "I just always realize that what they say is right."

She grew an upset expression. "I'm definitely not the drawer of attention, or the apple of Tony's eye. People don't look twice at me."

"What makes you say that?" She looks up from her dress to me.

"I know your being nice but seriously look at me." She held her arms out. "Not the prettiest flower in the garden of lilies."

"I meant, what makes you think your not the apple in his eye?"

She was taken aback by this question.

"Well...Cody and I get along pretty well and speak every now and then but..." she sighed. "why would he want me out of all the other beautiful, fun, glamorous college girls around?"

I smiled. "Because right in front of him is a sweet, down to earth, dedicated, creative girl who's world doesn't revolve around what she sees in the mirror."

Tawnie stared back at me in aw of my words. As if these thoughts never crossed her mind. A smile then came to her face. "If only life was like that."

"Its is like that." I reassured her. "I personally don't know Tony...but the way his face lit up when you spoke to him earlier, its as if he was saying 'finally, somebody real ...and deep'. How just told me he's snuck up on you to tell you art jokes even though its not his major-"

"That only happened a few times-.." she interrupted but I interrupted back

"I can tell...Cody is the type of guy who likes what's inside." Her eyes seemed to light up and glisten.

"Really?.."

"I'm pretty sure." I nod and smile. "And besides that, there is a saying my mom once told me. '_Girls are like apples in a tree. The boys that pick the apples often go for the ones at the bottom that are easy to get and dull. So the shiny, bright, sweet apples at the top think that something is wrong with them, but nothing is wrong with them. They just need to wait for the strong, noble and true boy to come along that isn't afraid to climb to the top for his goal."_

"...that's beautiful..."

"Come on, I'll show you what I mean." I handed her her purse, took mine and led her back out to the dance floor.

"What are we doing Amu?"

I looked around the dimly lit room. We moved our way around people and tables and I finally found him.

Tawnie noticed we were going in Cody's direction and attempted to pull back. "Amu, what are you doing?" She began to sound alarmed.

I moved behind her and began to push her towards him.

"Go talk to him." I nudged her.

"No! I look terrible!" she pleaded.

"Trust me on this, just go!" I kept trying to push her but she refused to go foreword. Unfortunately for her Cody noticed us and began to walk in our direction.

"Oh crap." she muttered and looked to the ground.

"Hey Tawnie." Cody came up seeming eager to talk to her.

"Uh, hi again Cody." She blushed.

"Listen, I heard what Gretchen did to you. Are you ok? Look what she did to your dress."

"Oh uh...I'm fine, i-it w-was no big deal."

"Why in the world would she do that? You never did anything to her." He was looking over her dress

"Ah...well I don't know but...i-its ok...I mean...its not the first time I've had colors splattered all over me." Both she and him burst into laughter.

"Always able to smile in a bad situation...I've always liked that about you Tawnie." She blushed beat red at this comment.

"R-really?"

"Of course. Your dedication to art is something to admire as well."

"Oh..u-u-uh thank y-you." Tawnie smiled. "OH! How rude of me. Cody this is my new friend Amu. She's from Japan."

"Its nice to meet you Amu." he shook my hand.

"Likewise."

"Amu actually defended me when I was with Gretchen."

"I still can't believe she would sink to doing something like that." Tony looked upset. "Some of my Buddies told me she was threatening you Tawnie. I know that she has a thing for me but doing something like what she did is just ridiculous. I want to apologize to you both."

"Oh its not your fault." I commented.

"Thats right."

"But you still said it was no big deal...your too nice for your own good." He then grew a smile.

Tawnie rubbed the back of her head.

"Listen my friends and I are going out for breakfast tomorrow morning. Why don't you come along with us? You can come too Amu."

"Oh...u-uh..."

"We'd love too." I finished for her.

"Great then meet us in front of the science building at 9 am tomorrow. We'll head out from there."

"S-sure o-ok." Tawnie stuttered.

"Your so cute when you stutter Tawnie." with that said Cody turned to head back with his friends.

Tawnie had gasped a little and was blushing like crazy.

I would have been going crazy with giggles and joy for Tawnie if Cody's words hadn't been repeating in my head.

_'Your so cute when you stutter'_

I've heard that before.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Thats it for part **1. **Part 2 will be up **tomorrow** (7/22) so in the mean time...**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Hope you guys liked it  
**


	5. Where'd you go Part 2

**Finding Amu: Where'd you go Part 2**

.

I told you guys I would update today and I want to thank EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED. IT means a lot to me to hear how you guys like my story. Anyway, HERE IS PART 2. **  
**

_Hey guys, in case there was any confusion in the last chapter~ Tony/Cody are the same person. I just accidentally mixed up the letters but anyway his real name is _

.

.

.

.

**Rima POV**

"I can't believe they said that!" I sobbed into Nagi's chest. "My own father!"

He had his arms wrapped tightly around me and I continued crying.

"Rima-chan your father loves you very much-"

"If he loved me he would understand how much we care about each other!..." I burst out.

I was crying into his shirt.

"...he just still doesn't trust any guys with you..He's right...we are still...young..."

I looked up at Nagi. He smiled affectionately down at me...

"But just because we're young, doesn't mean we'll drift apart with distance between us..."he whipped the tears from my face.

"Amu-chan and Ikuto-kun have proved that."

...he's right...he IS RIGHT. This made my tears stop.

"I won't forget you." I looked up at him.

"I won't forget you either." he stroked my hair. "Its like I said, we're going to prove your parents wrong."

I sat up a little. Nagi and I were sitting in his room. The room was practically empty. A lot of his things had already been shipped away and his mother was waiting for us with the rest of the things downstairs.

I leaned up towards Nagi and placed my arms around his neck.

His arms tightened around me and I leaned up and brushed my lips with his. He kissed me back so passionately it practically took my breath away. My hold tightened on him and so did his. Nagi pulled me onto his lap. When the kiss finally ended, we both just sat there enjoying being in one another s arms.

"_Please...don't go..." _These very words wanted to leave my mouth. I wanted so very badly to say them. But I just couldn't.

"Nagihiko.." His mother called from downstairs. "Are you ready son? Its time." My breathing hitched.

Nagi stood up and we were both on our feet. He looked down at me with those topaz eyes of his.

"Come on.." He said softly and took my hand.

"Most of your things have already arrived. You should be all set and when you arrive in Florence, your cousin should be there waiting for you. "

"Thank you Mother." He smiled and gave her a hug. "You and grandma take care of yourselves ok."

She nodded. "I have taught you everything I know Nagihiko, and I am so proud of you. You take care."

"I will. Good bye mother." With that said, she stepped out of the way for me to face Nagi directly.

"I'll give you two some time."

She walked away and Nagi stepped forward in front of me.

I looked up at him with a warm smile on my face but with tears beginning to form in my eyes.

"I guess this is it..." my voice cracked a little.

"Not really." his smile was filled with a lot of love. I could tell. "I promise you I'll be back, and I'll call as much as I can." He stepped forward and embraced me.

"You better." I giggled this time.

"I know...its just...its not gonna be the same not seeing you everyday." His fingers ran through my hair.

We were both standing at close to his gate where his plane was soon to take off.

"I know. Change is hard. But don't worry. Before you know it we'll be all dressed up and on our way to prom." I liked the thought of that. He and I slow dancing under the stars and all our friends close by. Hey...with any luck...Amu will be back by then. But for now, the situation isn't so wonderful.

"You know Nagi...sometimes I feel like the only time I'm happy is when I'm around you." Nagi heard my voice crack and I was struggling to keep smiling.

"Rima." He lifted my chin for me to look up at him. I was shocked by what I saw. He seemed to be trembling just a bit. "Rima, if I don't see you see me off with a smile and without tears...I won't have the strength to go." My eyes widened.

I immediately put my hands to his face. "Nagi, I'm so sorry for this." I must be making it hard for him.

"Its ok." we both straightened up. "Just remember, always follow your dream and try your best. Your parents love you very much and once I get back, they'll realize how much we belong together...Its you I love Rima. I love you exactly the way you are."

... I'll be looking forward to that day.

I felt my heart flutter. "I love you too. Exactly the way you are." I leaned up and gave him the most passionate kiss I could imagine. It was mind bobbling. It was strong yet gentle and we were both left breathless. We stayed that way and before we knew it, our lips moved in a careful rhythm. I haven't felt such magic since we purified all those eggs in the final battle with Easter all those years ago. I wanted to continue but it suddenly came to an end and Nagi pulled back. He smiled down at me .

"I'm not saying goodbye to you Rima. I'll just say, see you later."

"Alright." I smiled brightly and nodded, then Nagi slowly began taking steps back. We still looked directly at each other as he backed up towards his gate and before I knew it, he was out of sight.

But I didn't lose my smile.

His mother and I looked out the window as his plane took to the sky and my smile was still in the same place. _'See you soon Nagi_. _Good luck_'

**AMU POV**

"Hey! Oh my gosh I was so afraid you weren't going to come." Tawnie gushed.

"Sorry." I rubbed the back of my head. "I've never been to this campus before and I kinda got lost."

"Well I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be so lets go. The science building isn't too far." She stepped out, closed the door carefully and locked the door to her campus apartment.

"Do you have a room mate?" I asked as we made our way down the stairs.

"Yeah. Mickey and I are really good friends but she was still asleep so I had to get ready quietly this morning." She explained. Tawnie had her hair in a side braid with her bangs sweeping to the side. She wore blue jeans and the colleges sweatshirt. I was wearing a pair of skinny jeans but they had many rips and frays designed on them. I had a white tee under a grey zip up sweat shirt with pink angel wings on the back and to finish it off I was wearing a gray beanie.

"So where are you staying Amu?"

"Oh I'm staying at the plaza hotel."

"Well I could tell your not from around here and so I take it your on vacation?"

"I guess you could say that. I'm by myself though."

"But you said your 17 right? Wow, how lucky that your parents let you travel alone." I chuckled awkwardly and rubbed the back of my head.

What I really did is probably not something I should go telling anybody.

**"**Anyway, are you excited?" I asked as we approached the science building.

"More like nervous. This is the first time we hang out outside of school."

"Just relax. Be yourself and enjoy breakfast."

"I am starving." She noted. Up ahead, we then saw a group of 4 guys standing together talking.

"Wow. Its only his guy friends." She whispered to me and a smile came to my face.

"Do you know what this means?" I whispered back. "I'm just here as an extra. Remember he told me 'you can come too'. But 'you're' the one he wanted to come. That means he wanted you to hang out with him and his friends. Your the only female companion that was actually invited. This could mean he is interested in you.!" I was practically jumping.

"Really?" Tawnie was feeling very flattered by the idea.

They saw us coming and waved.

"Hey Tawnie! Amu! You made it."

"Hi." Tawnie said shyly.

"Morning." I smiled.

"Well hey let me introduce you guys. Tawnie, Amu, these are my friends Chris, Steven, and Joe."

"Its nice to meet you." they all said and we agreed.

"Well lets all hop in my car. We're going to go to this great pancake house." Steven spoke up.

We all hoped into his car with him in the drivers seat, then next to him were Chris and Joe and in the back, it was me with Tawnie in the middle and Cody to her right.

We drove on into town where we finally arrived at this small breakfast cafe. We walked on inside and it smelled of sweet delicious hot cakes and freshly brewed coffee.

We all sat down at a table by the window. There was room for three people on each side. First Joe slid in, followed by Cody and he motioned for Tawnie to sit by him. Oh My Gosh! This is a very good sign!

Then on the other side, Steven and Chris slid in and I sat next to them on the edge, right across from Tawnie.

Both Tawnie and I ordered a stack of three pancakes with Strawberries, bananas and whipped cream. Each of the guys ordered things like a stack of six pancakes with either carmel and whipped cream, chocolate chips and whipped cream etc. And we all ordered coffee and orange juice.

"Mmm. This is delicious." Tawnie commented.

"I know right. We come here for breakfast a lot. These pancakes are awesome."

"Oh yes they are." Joe immediately stuck one whole pancake in his mouth a once. Everyone in the tables eyes widened. He was able to fit it in but he had whipped cream all over his mouth. Everyone laughed.

"Dude wipe your mouth." Steven handed him a napkin. Everyone was really enjoying the breakfast, especially me. These are sure good.

"Hey so Amu," Chris took a sip of his coffee. "Do you go to Auckland U? I don't think I've seen you around campus before." Everyone looked in my direction.

"U-uh no. I don't attend any college or university yet. I'm here in Auckland on uh vacation."

"Ah." he nodded understanding.

"So I take it your still in high school?" Steven asked.

"Well actually I uh graduated early. I was supposed to be going into my senior year this year."

"Wait then how were you at the club?" Cody asked.

At first I didn't respond and just gave nervous smile.

Every one seemed to understand and laughed a little.

"And are you staying with family here?" Chris asked.

"Oh no. I'm staying at the plaza hotel."

"Well hey Amu. How about instead of spending your money at the hotel, you come and stay with me and my room mate at my apt. We have an extra bed." Tawnie offered.

"Oh no, I couldn't. I wouldn't want to intrude and I'm not staying that long."

"No its fine. Really I insist." Tawnie smiled.

"Well..." I gave it a thought. I guess it would be good if I didn't have to spend so much. "..alright. I guess."

We decided I would go get my things from the hotel and go move in with her later today.

"Hey Tawnie. Cody says your really into art."

"Yeah I am. Im a fine arts major." She responded.

"I guess you two will have more classes together now." Joe commented.

"What do you mean?" Tawnie asked.

"Cody switched to studying graphic design." Tawnies eyes widened.

"I thought you were a computer science major?" Tawnie asked Cody.

"Well I was..." Cody shrugged. "I am really into computers and technology but...then I remembered how into art I was back in high school." He rubbed the back of his head.

"Wow, really?" Tawnie was still looking at him in a wonder.

"Yeah..I remember I would always be sketching and I got a lot of awards for them." He laughed. "I guess..'you' kinda reminded me how much I loved it."

Tawnie blushed. "w-well u-uh..your welcome." they both laughed.

"Remind me to show you some of my old stuff sometimes." he told her.

She nodded. "I'd love to see them. I could show you mine too."

He nodded. "That'd be cool."

How precious. They have more in common than they thought.

We all by then had finished up our breakfast and boy was that one heck of a breakfast.

We all stood up and made our way out of the cafe and left a nice tip.

"So what are we gonna do now?" Joe asked as we all stood outside and leaned against his car.

"Hey how about we all head to the new amusement park resort?" Chris got excited.

"We just ate." Cody commented.

"So? The first one to puck loses then." We all laughed.

"Are you guys up for it?" they asked Tawnie and I.

We both nodded, saying 'what the heck. sure."

**UTAU POV**

"YOU SAID WHAT?" Yukari shrieked

"You heard me, Sanjou-san." I continued to change out of my outfit and into my night wear.

"Utau, why would you do something like that? How could you deny this wonderful opportunity."

"Simple. I said no'." I continued putting my things away as Sanjou-san paced around the room.

"Utau, be serious! I want an answer young lady." She began to tap her foot.

I sighed. " It wasn't that I didn't realize what a great opportunity I was given its just that...production for the movie begins at the end of the this out of school vacation and I just well...I don't have time to do this movie."

"What are you talking about? You don't have any jobs lined up right now."

"Exactly. I wanted to take a short break and spend more time with Kukai."

"Utau, Kukai-kun is leaving for college soon. How do you intend to spend time with him?"

"I felt horrible that we haven't had any quality time in so long and so once we head back, I'm spending the rest of the break with him and summer and I plan to go down to Tokyo for a while and seeing him after classes and on weekends." I simply stated as I began to comb through my hair.

"Utau be reasonable! Kukai doesn't have time to spend with you. He's going to be really busy. Plus, if he were here, he would want you to take the job!" Yakari rested her hands on her sides.

"Of course he would! He's selfless. He's too self less for his own good. He'll say 'take the job' but inside, he'll be upset." I looked down to the floor. I miss him so much.

"Yukari, I love him. I want to be able to spend more time with him. " I love what I do. I really do...but I also long to have him hold me in his arms and kiss me and caress my hair and take in that wonderful clone he wears after he works out. Heck, I don't even mind if he's all sweaty and muddy like after he plays.

"Utau..."Yukari looks down at me with sad eyes as well. "I know how you feel. I don't like being away from Yuu (Nikaido) for too long either. I miss him dearly but he and I know I have important work to do."

"Sanjou-san its not like this will be my only opportunity at something like this." I comment.

"Well uh, yes that's true but you've never had something 'this' big before." I look up at her confused. "I just got a fax from Luke's manager...Utau...this movie is said to be going big in America."

"What?"I became puzzled

"It'll be filmed here in France but its a real Hollywood production. Not only that, they want you to make a song for the soundtrack album." I stood there taking in everything sanjou said.

"Utau. I know you've made a few songs in English but...if this all goes well, it could lead to making your own English language album, and if that takes off well, who know whats possible...Utau, this is your chance to hit the mainstream."

I still didn't speak. But she's right, this could open so many doors for me. Everything I've worked all these years for. But...Kukai...

"Wow." I spoke. "This could be bigger than I thought." It almost seems to good to be true. This...could finally be my path to the top.

"Luke and his manager will meet us on monday just in case you changed your mind. They'll tell us more and give us all the info and scheduling then."

I nod slowly.

**AMU POV**

"That was so much fun!" I commented as I stepped out of the bathroom.

"I know! I can't believe it!" Tawnie fell back into her bed. "This was like a dream come true! Spending an entire day with Cody!"

"That guy you've had a crush on since you got to Auckland U ?" Sora eagerly asks.

"Uh huh." Tawnie giggles.

"Tell me what happened?" Mickey jumps on the bed next to Tawnie.

I had already moved in with Tawnie and her roommate Mickey. Both of them were very talented art majors and I they were more than happy to take me in. Mickey is a bit shorter than me and has short cropped orange hair and blue eyes.

We had spent the entire day at he amusement park with Cody and the guys and boy were we tired.

"Ok well when we went on this huge roller coaster and-" Mickey cut Tawnie off.

"I thought you didn't like roller coasters?"

"I don't. I've never been on one in my life but Cody said he'd sit by me and hold my hand or sit out with me if still decided not to go!" All three of us eeped.

I walked over. "And then how when we got off of that falling boat ride and we all got wet, he brushed your bangs out of your face and said you were 'so cute'! I added. All three of us eeped again and Tawnie was blushing beat red.

"I told you he likes you!" I jumped on the bed with them.

"Alright Tawnie!" Mickey cried.

"This is all to good to be true." She softly says and smiles.

"Tawnie's got her self a boyfriend!" Mickey teases. "So when are you guys gonna see each other again?"

"They invited us to go to the club with them again this coming Saturday." I tell Mickey.

"Oh I am SO coming to see this." Mickey states.

"But I mean I don't know if I can do this." We both look at her confused.

"What I'm saying is, well I guess I'm just not that confident."

I look over at her. "Why not? We can tell he likes you and you guys have such chemistry. You seemed fine today."

"Yeah but I had you there and we were just at an amusement park. Going dancing at a club is completely different." she counters.

"Well we'll be there with you, and how is it different."

"Cuz everybody's dancing and there are so many other girls there that look nicer than me and what if I stumble and trip in my heels, cuz I can't take two steps without-" I cut her off. She was starting to panic.

"Tawnie. He likes you for you." I simply state. She takes a few deep breathes.

"I guess I just wish I was, you know, like you guys. Stylish and pretty."

"You ARE pretty." Mickey says. "And HEY, if you want, Amu and I can help you get ready come Saturday." I nod in agreement.

"Really? You mean like, fix me up and gimme a super cute outfit?" We both give her a thumbs up.

"Oh my gosh, you guys are the best!" She cries.

**UTAU POV (Monday)**

"Your character is Veronica. She's the leading female role and plays an antagonist until at least the end. She was a mob boss's daughter but when he was murdered by enemies, she vowed to avenge him. Luke plays the love interest and hero ,Trevor, who has known Veronica since they were young and vows to save her from they're clutches and joins them but secretly works for the law. This is all so romantic and filled with action that I think I just might die!" Lukes manager Rhonda squealed.

**(Authors note: This movie is not real XD)**

"Now if you want to know more, I have the script right here with me." Luke brought out some folders.

The four of us were having tea together at a nice private cafe.

"Please tell me you accept Utau. If this goes well, both your careers could skyrocket."

"Well this is all very interesting." I comment trying to hide my excitement. "You said I was also asked to sing a song for the soundtrack right?"

"That's right. We would like the producers at Sanjou productions to come up with a sure fire hit for the movie AND a music video. Those were the very words of the director himself."

"Well. I'm sure I could have that arranged." Yukari was scribbling away with an eager smile on her face.

"And tell me about the schedule." I interjected eagerly.

"Well most of the filming will be taking place here in France but we will also have some shooting in America and Italy. The over all filming will probably be 7 months or less actually. This is going to be a really action packed movie, the will be gun fights, car chases and you actually have a sword fight with another female supporting cast member."

"Wow. So I take it this movie will be pg-13?" I asked as I skimmed through the script.

"Thats right." he confirmed.

"And is it going to be straight out filming or will there be brakes?" I asked curiously.

"During the summer there may be short brakes." he shrugged.

Perfect. Right when Kukai is on summer brake. I smiled.

"So what are you thinking Utau?" Sanjou-san and Luke and Rhonda leaned in hoping to hear my answer.

"Alright. I accept the roll." A big smile spread on everyone's face.

"This is going to be great." Luke smiled at me.

"Ill call and let the director know." Rhonda stood up and walked away with her phone in hand.

"Well I'll leave you too to get acquainted." Sanjou-san stood up and took her purse. "I'll see you back at the hotel, Utau. Good bye Luke." We both waved as she left.

"So tell me. How excited are you?" Luke asked from across the table.

I kind of shrugged. There are no words to describe how excited I am. "Uh...I am...REALLY excited." We both laughed.

"So am I." he then held his hand out for me.

"How about I take you site seeing in Paris?" I took his hand and smiled at him.

"I'd like that." There was a very friendly aura that came from Luke. I think it was how he smiled. It sorta reminds me about how Kukai is...Lukes smile is no match for Kukai's, however.

**Ami POV**

"Papa?" I knocked on the door to his bedroom.

I didn't hear anything and there was no response. My gaze dropped and sinking feeling came to me.

"I'm going to go visit Mama." I told him. I could barely hear a light 'ok' come from the other side of the door.

I groaned. I hate seeing him like this. Papa's always been a sensitive person. He hasn't been like this since moms accident.

I moved away from his door and made my way down the hall.

I completely understand why Amu left. But...she didn't have to cut off connections.

I pushed my hair out of my face. I didn't realize she was struggling so much with this would be self thing.

I walked into my older sisters room.

It was exactly the way she left it. Her drawers empty, her a closet half empty, and her computer and phone were still on her desk.

I wonder when she'll be back...

"Are you mad at your sister?" My chara Genie asked from beside me.

"Of course not. I just wish dad would understand why better." I responded as I moved around the room.

"I admire how Amu-chan is so strong." Genie said as she floated over to Amu's desk.

I continued to look around the room seeing what else she did and didn't take.

"Ami-chan." Genie called me. "The light on this phone is blinking."

"Huh?" I turned to her and she was hovering over Amu's cell phone.

"I think she has a message." She looked up to me as I reached the desk and picked up the phone.

"She does." I flipped it open to see who had sent it and my breathing hitched.

Right there on the screen it said

'Two new messages: Ikuto'

"Oh my." Genie was looking onto the screen as well.

I pressed view and the first message showed.

.

.

"I miss you"

~Ikuto

.

.

I started to feel that sinking feeling again. He doesn't know about all this. But I don't think I want to be the one to tell him. I sighed. 'oh sis..'

I then opened the next message he sent..

.

.

"Are you there? Your not mad at me are you?"

~Ikuto

.

.

The first message was sent this morning. The second one was sent just now.

Oh crap! What to do?

"What do I do?" I was starting to freak.

"You could always respond and he'll think your Amu." Genie suggested.

"But then I'm lying to him." How could I lie to Onii-chan?

"But Ami if you don't respond he'll just call. And if that happens, obviously Amu isn't around to answer so he'll probably be trying other ways to contact her and before you know it, he'll find out she left." I groan.

"Darn it. Why didn't this guy call 'before' she took off?" I plot myself down on her chair.

"I was hoping Amu would be back 'before' Ikuto found out." If there's one thing I'm afraid of, its that he would take this leaving thing the wrong way.

"Amu's going to be gone too long. He would have called sooner or later." I guess its true. What I suspected was true. Amu didn't want to see him until she finally found who she was.

I then took a deep breath and pressed reply. I typed.

.

.

"Sorry I was busy. I really miss u too."

~Amu

.

.

I don't know if I'm doing the right thing...but he'll find out soon enough. The phone buzzed again.

.

.

"I'm glad ;)

~Ikuto

.

.

I sigh. Oh Onee-chan.

.

.

**Well there you have it! I hope you guys like it!**

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed but I was expecting a few more so...**

**the next chapter will either be posted tomorrow (7/23) or on Saturday...depending on the reviews I get. LOL**

**I assure you guys the next part WILL BE BREATH TAKING..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BREATHE TAKING!**

**LOL**

**Please review  
**


	6. Where'd you go Part 3

**HEY! I'm back! Sorry about the wait.**

**Here is Where'd you go part: part 3**

**Get your popcorn!  
**

**Utau POV**

Today was so much fun.

We've been all over Paris, site seeing, shopping, and trying some of the best food.

"Luke is a really nice guy." He and I have become great friends. He's not like all the other stuck up celebrity guys I've met and he's a real goof ball.

It was getting to sunset and our last stop was the eiffel tower.

"..And after all that time of lecturing us, she walks onset and completely jumbles up her line. She stumbles over her sentence and says 'kliss my ring.'" We both burst out laughing.

"Wow. Talk about embarrassing." I giggle. In both hands I was carrying shopping bags.

"Yeah. I know." He continues walking next to me as we move towards the elevator to take us to the top of the tower.

"But Marisa told me you guys used to date."

"Well we did, but I guess I just realized that she wasn't my type." he confirmed and I nod in understanding.

We enter the elevator and begin to move up.

"So are you planning to tell your friends and family soon?" I quickly nod.

"I plan to surprise my friends and Mom when I get back to Japan and-" I guess I'll call ikuto right now and tell him everything now. I suddenly grew eager.

Once we reached our floor of the tower, I stepped out of the elevator.

"Give me a minute. I'm going to make a call." Luke just nods and begins to look around.

I begin to stroll around as I dial Ikuto's number.

Oh great. My smile faded. This guy needs to learn to answer his stinking phone!

I call about 7 more times before he answers.

"Hey." He already knows its me.

"Hey. I have so much to tell you!"

**Kukai POV**

I was strolling down the sidewalk. Once again, I'm the one that has to go do the grocery shopping. Jeez, Kaido and Shuusui don't even live with us anymore. And Unkai and Rento are only here for the break before they go back to college.

I finally reach the grocery store and about to walk in when someone then walks out.

"Really? Thats great!" Its Nikaido-san. "Alright. I'll talk to you later, love you, bye." He then notices me.

"Hmm? Hello there Kukai. Long time no see."

"Hi. Its nice to see you. How's your life with Sanjou-san going."

"Pretty good. I just wish she wasn't away that much." He rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah I know what you mean." I give a laugh.

"Oh you and Utau-chan are still together right? I guess you can relate."

"Yeah." I shrug. But then something comes to me. "Was that Sanjou-san..uh I mean Yukari-san you were talking too?"

**(She changed her last name Obviously.)**

He nods. "Yeah. She was telling me the great news about a job Utau just got."

"What is it?" I eagerly ask.

"Don't you know? It turns out Utau-chan just got offered a leading role in a new movie thats said to go out in America." he sounds excited as well.

"Woah! That is Awesome! I didn't know that." Utau hasn't called me today. Its already getting dark out.

"Well don't worry too much about it. She's probably planning to surprise you about it when she gets back." He smiled. "She is coming back this weekend after all."

"She has done that before." I feel reasured."Yeah your probably right."

"Oh I know I'm right. I've never seen two kids seem more in love than the two of you." I rub the back of my head at this comment.

"You think so?" I ask him.

"Of course. I've seen you two together, you two have great chemistry. Your a lot more different that how Yukari and I were. We used to fight all the time. I don't think I've ever seen you guys fight where a bowl of Ramen isn't involved." Well thats not completely true.

"Well no, we actually have fought before. Like back right before we got together and every now and then we have arguements about how she's away all the time or even how when she is around I have soccer games to go to." We aren't perfect at all.

"Well thats normal. Thats how relationships are. Its only normal that you guys fight. And its good to have someone you can fight with because otherwise things will seem pretty boring." We both burst out into laughter.

"So are you happy with Sanjou-san?" I ask him once we calmed down.

"Of course. She and I have our problems but marrying her was the best thing I ever did. I actually never thought she would be the one I ended up with for good but...I can honestly say I'm glad she is." Wow. Utau and I can really relate to Nikaido and Yukari.

"Well anyway, I guess I'd better get going. I'll see you around Kukai-kun." He begins to leave but I then call out to him.

"Wait!" I walk up to him. "How do 'you' handle being with someone whos away a lot?" He begins to smile.

"Well we are married now and have pledge to each other forever." he smiles at me. "But all you have know is that love will conquer all. Its really hard to keep up with a long distance relationship but you and Utau have been doing a fine job. And so that obviously shows that Utau and you are serious about how you feel for each other." He is completely right. "Besides, don't worry. Once your out of the house, and free to do what you want, its not so hard seeing eachother."

I smile at him. "Thank you." I nod and back away.

"No problem. I'll see you later." He waves and turns to leave.

Oh yeah. I need to get the groceries.

**Later...**

I groan as I'm walking down the street with the bag of groceries. I probably should have taken my car.

Well, I'm almost home anyway.

The entire time I was doing the shopping, I couldn't stop thinking about Utau.

Utau and I have our problems, just like every other couple in the world. We argue if I go off to play soccer a lot. We argue if she's away too long. We argue over the people we're seen talking too and we even argue over who ate the most ramen, but despite all that, we've never lost one bit of our feelings for one another. Not one bit, even if she orders me around like a dog sometimes or I turn everything into a competition with her. I can't stop adoring everything she does, no matter how crazy she makes me.

I laugh just thinking about it.

I don't even notice anyone else anymore. I'm probably blushing right now...I can't wait til she gets back.

**Kaido POV (Kukai's older brother)**

"DIEEE!" I pressed the button as fast and as hard as I could.

The loud gun shot could be heard through out the living room.

"HAHAHA! You missed me Kaido!" Rento taunted from beside me as he gripped onto his controller and kept his eyes on our new big screen tv.

I groaned as I continued to move my guy around the warehouse, being careful to avoid Rento.

We've been at this since we sent Kukai off to get us stuff for dinner.

"Guys keep it quiet. Mother is in the next room sleeping." Shuusui lectured as he continues reading his book.

"I thought she was going out to dinner with dad." Rento asks without taking his eyes off the screen.

"Not tonight. Father is working late at the police station tonight." Shuusui explained.

Unkai walked into the room and slouched on the couch. "I'm starving! Where's Kukai?" He whined.

We heard the tumblers of the door suddenly unlock.

"Ah, speak of the devil." I say while still playing our video game.

"Kukai walks into the room and walks by the living room."

"Did you bring the fried chicken?" I call.

"And Ribs?" Unkai adds.

"And pasta and salad?" Shuusui asks.

"And my pocky?" Rento adds as well.

...

"Hmm.." We all say at the same time.

Kukai walked right by us without even acknowledging us.

"Oi! Are you deaf of something?" I call, finally looking away from the screen.

He still didn't respond.

Oh a wise guy huh?

"Yo Kukai! Whats the matter? Still pissed?" We all walked into the kitchen and he was just standing in front of the sink, hands on the counter, looking out the window.

"Sheesh. Just get over it." We all began to look through the shopping bags.

Boy was I hungry.

I brought out the bad of chicken and my eyes widened to that there wasn't a second. Immediately, I looked inside the big and I could feel myself getting ticked off.

"Kukai! What's the big idea? You only got enough chicken for each of us to have two pieces and you know that we each eat four!" I scowled.

"Kukai! You forgot the barbecue sauce for the ribs!" Unkai frowned.

"You didn't even get the right pasta. And you bought 'red skinned' potato salad." Shuusui adjusted his glasses as he looked at the container.

"EHhhhhh! Kukai you ate almost all of my pocky! By your own next time!" Fake tears streamed down Rento's face.

Kukai still didn't say a word and continued to stare out the window.

"HELLO? Are you even listening squirt?" Unkai and Rento waved they're hands back and forth in front of his face.

"What's going on through that head of your?" He continued staring out the window. His eyes seemed to show that he was thinking deeply about something. "Kukai?" Rento tried to get him to answer.

"Feh." I smacked him in the head and grabbed the bag of chicken he brought.

"I'll be eating your share then." We all grabbed the food and drinks to walk out the room.

"Lets all just eat and leave Kukai to his thoughts." Shuusui was the first out the door.

"Must be something important if he's not fighting for his chicken." Rento and Unkai followed.

Just before I walked out of the kitchen, I gave one last look at Kukai.

It looked like realization, or maybe and idea came too him because a smile seemed to be starting to form on his face and it slowly grew. He was still looking out at he night sky.

Hmm...the kid gets weirder and weirder...but whatever he's got in his head...good luck with that.

**FRIDAY**

**UTAU POV **

"This stuff is delicious! I've honestly never tried this before." He continues to slurp it up.

"I knew you would like it. This is my favorite food in the whole world!" I continue to eat mine as well. This has got to be my third bowl.

"Well I can tell you really love this stuff. Aren't you full yet?" He laughs as he takes a sip of his water.

"Well almost. You can say I have a hardy appetite." He continues to smile at me as he watches me finish up the meal.

"You never cease to amaze me Utau."

"Why thank you." I pull out my purse and reach for my wallet.

"Oh wait, I've got it." Luke reaches into his back pocket and pulls out his wallet.

"No don't worry about it, I'll pay." I motion my hand for him to put his money away.

"No I insist. Really, I don't mind." He sets the money down on the table.

"But it was my idea to come here." I keep insisting I pay.

"You won't change my mind, now lets go." He stands up, takes my hand and pulls me towards the exit.

"I don't need a man to take care of me you know, I was simply asserting my independence." I cross my arms as we step out the door.

"I know you are capable of that Utau." he laughs. " I just wanted to do this one nice thing for a friend." I smirk.

"Oh, what a gentlemen." I taunt.

We walk down the street together, wearing our disguises of course.

"I still can't believe how much you ate and all of that in the time it took me to just finish one." he teases.

"Well, I'm used to eating ramen quickly. I have ramen eating contests all the time." I inform him.

"Ramen eating contests huh? With who?"

"Oh this..good friend of mine." The entire time Kukai and I have been together, we've kept our relationship a secret from the press so the papparazzi doesn't go off and stalk him and us when we're together.

"Oh a friend." he nods at my answer but then looks at me curiously. "Is this a 'special' friend?" he asks me.

I smile. "Yeah...definately special."

Suddenly Lukes phone goes off. He reaches into his pocket and pulls it out.

"One second Utau." he steps away from me and I take this opportunity to just sit down on a bench on the street.

I place the bags next to me and sit myself down. Boy has it been one heck of a week. Shopping, site seeing, business deals and planning. I need to get myself some good rest before this film starts production.

I've got seven months of filming, singing, acting, learning how to fight and looking fierce while shooting guns in moving vehicles. I just laughed.

Come the premiere of this thing next year, maybe Kukai will be able to attend it with me. It would blow his mind.

"- yeah thanks for reminding me. Alright I'll see you later." Luke snapped his phone shut and walked over and sat beside me.

"Was that your manager?" I asked him as he sat down and I was looking through some of my shopping bags.

"Sure was. She was just reminding me about the award show tomorrow night." I was still shuffling threw my new things, but wondered about what he said.

"What award show?" I asked, looking at him from the corner of my gaze.

"The MTV Europe music awards. Aren't you going?" realization came.

I finally set my shopping bags aside.

Tomorrow I was finally heading back to japan after being 2 weeks late. "Oh that. Well I was invited but-" Luke didn't let me finish.

"Thats Perfect! You and I can attend together." He smiled at me as he stood up and helped carry my bags.

"Luke I-"

"My manager just told me that the director for our film 'Promise To Save Me' is flying in along with a few of our co-stars. "

**(I know, lame movie name)**

"They're already coming in? Production doesn't start for like a month." My eyes had widened as i responded.

"Yes but we have a lot of things to discuss. I was told they'll be here through next week and he needs to speak with your manager as well." Oh lord...does this mean..

I brushed my bangs out of my face. What am I going to do? Why is all of this coming up suddenly?

"Utau are you ok?" He leaned in closer. "Well I have to head back now, come on I'll give you a ride to your hotel." I need to speak with Yukari!

**AMU POV**

"Dang girl! You look hot!" Mickey squealed as we stood by Tawnie as she looked in the mirror.

"But...I-I don't look...slutty? Do I?" Mickey lightly smacked Tawnie's shoulder. "Of course not!"

"Please. We don't want to make you look like Gretchen." I reassured her. "We made you look sexy yet classy and sophisticated."

Tawnie blushed and smiled at her reflection. "Really? wow."

"See we also kept your look. Your hair was already naturally wavy and we just styled it to the side, added a few tousled locks with the curling iron and hair spray. Very simple. And as for your make up, we used a few natural colors. The smokey brown eye shadow will really bring out your green eyes. Plus, you have great skin, not much was needed." I smiled and put my hands on my hips.

"And I LOVE what you guys did to that dress! You have a real eye for fashion Tawnie!" Tawnie rubbed the back of her head.

"Uh, you think? I just thought it was kinda pointless to go shopping for one."

"It was a brilliant idea!" I assured. "I love the ruffles you added, its the perfect length and how you adjusted the sleeves was great too." The stylish red dress looked stunning on her.

She giggled. "Thanks. I love what you did with the back." she told me.

"And 'I' chose the perfect accessories and shoes." Mickey winked.

**(Dresses they wear in this ch. on profile)**

"He's going to go gaga over you once he sees you in this tomorrow night." I walked over to the bed I was given and picked up all the cut off pieces of dress.

"Nice work! I give that dress two thumbs up!" Miki floated around Tawnie.

"Hmm? Did you hear something?" Tawnie's asked. Miki's eyes widened.

"She must have her own strong hearts egg inside her." Dia concluded. That really wouldn't surprise me.

I threw away all of the scraps left.

"Alright put that dress away and lets all go get some dinner." Mickey slipped on her shoes and grabbed her car keys off he table.

"Alright. I'll just be a minute." Tawnie walked back into the restroom.

"Hurry up." As I was putting my sandals on, I noticed Mickey at the computer checking her email.

I strange feeling came to me.

"Hmm? Something wrong Amu." She noticed me staring.

'Huh? OH! No nothing, I-I was um, just staring off into space." I told her and continued putting on my shoes.

Hmm...maybe...maybe I should check my e-mail. One quick check wouldn't hur- NO! I can't. If I did recieve something...from anybody...who knows what I'd do.

I groaned. Well its been about two weeks...

I know Nagihiko should have already left and I think Utau should be back by now...I hope Papa and Ami are holding up ok. And hopefully Rima is surviving the time at her dads. I'm pretty sure everybody else should be fine...

I wonder if they're still trying to contact me...what if Ikuto's already found out?

"Hey Mickey" she turned around to face me. "What is it Amu?"

"Uh, can use..." I stopped. No. I can't. This is a journey to get away from it all and make new discoveries...I can't check up on things. "Nevermind."

"Alright I'm ready." Tawnie walked out in her regular outfit but her hair and make up were still as we had done them.

"Ok. Lets head out." They both made their way to the door and I followed suit.

**Utau POV**

"Alright I understand sir no need to raise your voice." Yukari scowled at the person on the other line.

"Are you sure then?" she continued.

"Why now?" I couldn't understand what the person on the other line was saying but things didn't sound so good.

"Alright then. Yes Ill let her know." Yukari didn't even bother to say good bye and just snapped the phone shut.

"So?" I guess its good to at least hope.

"The film director is not changing the time he's coming in. He has business here and soon he has to head back to america. This is the only time he, the producer and trainer will be able to meet with you, Luke and the rest of the leading cast before productions begin. Its all a big hassle." Yukari looked at me with apologetic eyes.

My eyes drooped down to the floor.

"So we can't head back tomorrow? I need to get back. What am I going to do?" I was pacing back and forth on my balcony. Yukari was rubbing her temples and trying to think.

"Why is all of this happening now? If only Marisa had told me sooner about the part, I probably could have met with the director earlier." I continued to pace.

"I...don't know what to do Utau." Yukari still had her hand on her forehead but was looking up at me.

This means I can't leave yet. I can't head back to Japan...I can't see Kukai yet.

"Argh!" I grown. I spun around, as did my hair and leaned back against the railing of my balcony.

"Utau! Your phone!" Yukari suddenly steps forward.

"Huh?" I look to the spot I had set my phone down and not to far below, right in the middle of the air, I could see my phone fall.

I gasped and looked down as it fell. "Your hair and the vibration of when you leaned on the railing pushed it off."

Crap! Why did I set my phone down in the first place.

We were up pretty high but it seemed to finally have landed.

"I think its in the pool." I immediately rushed out of my suit and sped downstairs.

Oh goodness. How stupid of me. I need that phone to contact Kukai, Ikuto and everybody else!

I finally made it out back to the pool. It wasn't really the time to swim so nobody was around.

I immediately rushed to the edge of the pool and my eyes wandered the water, looking to see my phone on the pool floor. I almost cirlcled the whole pool before I finally found it.

Should I hop in or- my eyes soon caught sight of a net the use to clean the pool.

I immediately took hold of it and stuck it into the water to grab my phone.

Once I was finally able to fish it out, I reached to pull it out of the net. As I first touched it, it shocked me. "Ouch."

I reached for it again and this time it didn't. I snapped my phone open and the screen was dark. I attempted to turn it on but it refused. This is just perfect. My phone is totally fried and I don't have anyones number memorized.

I felt a knot was at my throat. "...forgive me Kukai."

**SATURDAY EVENING ~SUNSET~**

**AMU POV**

"I'll meet you guys inside." I left Tawnie and Mickey in line while I headed out back.

As we all know. I still can't get into a club cause I'm under age.

I finally came to the door I had used last time, my charas floating close behind.

I reached for the door handle and tried to pull it open but this time it wouldn't budge.

"Oh no. Its locked this time." Ran raised her voice.

"Maybe we should wait for someone to come out." Miki suggested.

So that's exactly what we did, I stood hidden there for about fifteen minutes while my charas were at the door.

"Someone's coming. I think its the bartender." Miki shouted and it was.

The man held the door open as he threw a few bags of trash away and so my charas floated inside.

Once the guy had gone back inside and the door was shut, my charas all together pushed the door open.

"Great job you guys." I smiled at them and we all headed in.

Once I made it to the dance floor, I immediately made my way over to Tawnie and Mickey.

"Hey girl. What took so long." Mickey asked me.

I rubbed the back of my head. "I had a little trouble getting in but I'm here now."

The club was just as I remembered it and we were all looking great. I was wearing a pink and black, pleated lace up tank dress, Tawnie was wearing her red dress and Mickey was wearing jersey ruched halter dress.

"So where are the guys?" Mickey looked around the club as did Tawnie and I.

I soon spotted them over by one of the booth tables.

"Over there." I pointed in there direction.

Tawnie gasped. "Oh my gosh I don't know if I can do this." Tawnie was blushing like crazy.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine." I assured her. "I know he'll be fascinated by you."

"We go over and greet them but keep your coat on at first. Then once he asks you to dance, take it off and he'll be blown away." Mickey explained the plan.

"What makes you think he'll aske me to dance." she asked.

"Trust me, he will." With that said, we began to walk over towards Cody and his friends.

The guys were just chatting and having drinks.

"Hey guys." We all waved.

As soon as Cody noticed Tawnie was here, his eyes instantly seemed to brighten up.

"Hey." They all greeted.

"Wow. You guys look great." Chris complemented as they all stood up from the booth.

"Thanks." Came Mickey and I smiled.

Cody had walked up to Tawnie.

"Wow. I haven't seen you with your hair down in a while." Cody commented.

"Y-yeah I-I usually wear it up." she giggled. "Does it look alright?"

"It looks awesome." He smiled and Tawnie blushed.

"Thank you." she looked down a bit.

"So would you like to dance." Cody smiled and held his hand out to her.

YES! I cheered in my head. I noticed Mickey smirking.

Tawnie's eyes had widened and gleamed. "I'd love too." She gently took her jacket off and set it down at the booth table along with her purse.

I think I could see Tony starting to blush as Tawnie smiled back at him and took his hand.

"...you look beautiful." He told her and she giggled. With that, he led her to the dance floor.

"SHE SHOOTS AND SHE SCORES!" Ran and the others cheers.

"Yay! Yay! Go Tawnie! Go Tawnie!"

"Hey lets all hit the dance floor!" Steve motioned all of us over and we went to join them.

Looks like this night is going as great as we hoped...

I hope the same goes for everyone back home...

**Utau POV**

Its times like these that I wish I still had Iru and Eru around.

I stared guiltily down at the red carpet as we made our way through the entrance. What am I doing here?

Well wasn't the director charming? So cocky and egoistic. He had stayed behind to talk to Yukari and Rhonda.

"Utau?" we paused and I looked up at Luke. "Are you still upset about being here?"

I had explained to Luke almost everything. He truly is a good friend for understanding.

I nodded and he sighed. "I'm so sorry about this. I wish I could have helped you in some way."

I half smiled. "Its not your fault. I'm just worried about how Kukai's going to feel. I couldn't call him, I don't know his e-mail." The guilty feeling came back to me.

"Utau. I'm sure once you explain things, he'll understand. Everything will be alright." I still felt bad but having Luke comfort me helped a bit.

"The papparazzi are up ahead so, we have to put on a smile for them." He gave a laugh and I let out a giggle. That's right.

With that said, we stepped into the flashing camera's.

**Narrorators POV**

Kukai was pacing all over the house. He'd been like this all day and the sun had just set. Now he was starting to get worried.

Today was the day that Utau was supposed to have flown in and he hadn't recieved a single text message or call. Something wasn't right.

"Will you relax. Her flight was probably delayed or something." He and Rento walked into the living room where the rest of his brothers were flipping through the channels. It was just them, their parents were working late tonight.

"Wow there are so many new channels now." Unkai continued to flip through them all.

"Hey go back! I want to watch that." Kaido yelled.

"Hang on. I still want to see what else there is. We spent a fortune getting every possible channel, we might as well see what else is on."

Typical brothers. Kukai didn't have anything on his mind except Utau and how eager he was to hear from her.

Kaido looked over to his younger brother stressing out at the kitchen counter.

"Is he still sitting around waiting for Utau?" Shuusui adjusted his glasses. "Yes. But I must say he's been acting strangly all week, running around doing who knows what."

"Well one thing's for sure. Our little bro sure is whipped." Rento smiled.

Kukai was still in the kitchen getting very nervous. Maybe she was already back but was getting settled back in at Sanjou productions...but shouldn't she have called him. So he decided he would go over to Sanjou productions.

He sped out of the kitchen and rushed upstairs to get his jacket and keys.

As he put on his jacket, he rushed back down the stairs and past the living room.

"Where are you going?" Kaido asked from the arm chair.

"I'm going to Sanjou productions. I'll be right back!" he called back. Kukai stood in front of the door putting his shoes on.

Also, apparently Unkai had finally stopped surfing through the channels.

Kukai immediately opened the door to head out.

"Wait! Kukai!" He heard his brothers call.

"What is it?" He called back impatiently.

"U-um...you might want to come in here and see this." Rento called back.

Kukai stepped back inside and entered the living room, he stood behind the couch where Rento and Unkai were seated.

"What is i-" before he could finish, he had noticed the television screen. And on that screen, was the first and only girl he'd ever had feelings for. He long blond hair was neatly let down and she wore a beautiful black satin dress.

**(dress on profile)**

And up on the left hand corner of the screen, it read 'LIVE'.

"What is this?" he asked.

"Its the MTV Europe Music awards." Shuusui answered him.

But why was she there. He thought Utau wasn't going to be attending that cuz she would be heading back.

She was on the red carpet along side a guy with blond hair and blue eyes. And just seeing them holding hands, gave Kukai that dark feeling he gets whenever she's working with any other guy celebrities. Maybe...they're working together.

The person narrating the event began to speak but they spoke in french, despite that, they could still hear the person mention Utau's name and apparently the guy who was named Luke.

"Give me the remote!" Kukai ordered and Unkai immediately handed it to him. As soon as he did, the narrator said something in English that he understood as 'possible couple'.

Kukai was attempting to turn on the Japanese sub titles. A reporter had come up to Utau and that guy on the screen and asked them something.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**BEFORE Kukai turns the sub titles on~*~*~*~*~*~**

"There has been word all over France that you two will be staring in a new movie together and the public is eager to now the your relationship status. Please tell us." The reporter eagerly asks.

Luke is the first to speak. "Well I must say, all the rumors stop here. Utau and I are just really good friends." He smiles down at Utau and Utau smiles from him to the reporter nodding.

"That's right. We're great buddies and-"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~**SUB TITLES : ON~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

" and I just love him. He's super funny and an amazing guy." Utau and Luke share a small side hug.

It goes back to the narrator.

Everybody in Kukai's living room...is completely silent. But all his brothers were thinking the same thing, after what they just heard.

"Well the there you have it." The narrator went on. "And these two will be spending a lot of close time together in these next few months as they begin work on they're new movie 'Promise to Save Me' which is set to-"

Everyone in the room had a horrible feeling and all of Kukai's brothers couldn't move they're eyes from the screen.

"Kukai-" Unkai began but suddenly...out of no where...the controller to the TV is seen flying in the air and makes a direct collision with the big screen TV hanging from the wall.

The picture immediately shatters and goes black as the falls from where it hung.

"What in the world-!" Kaido began and everyone turned to Kukai who's deep breathing could be heard.

Suddenly the couch that Unkai and Rento were sitting on was pushed forward and crashed to the floor with them still on it.

"agh!..OOFFF!" They were stuck underneath.

"Oi! Kukai!" Kaido attempted to make his way over to him.

Kukai made his way out of the living room and smacked the lamp that was sitting on the side table and it instantly shattered once it fell.

He stormed his way to the door and tore it open, and as he was going to step out, Kaido pulls him back by his sleeve.

"Oi! Kukai wait you-" Before he could finish. Kukai had spun around and took hold of his older brothers collar and slammed him against the wall right by the door.

Kaido's eyes widened at his younger brothers actions AND great strength. Kukai hissed at him and before he could do anything else, he walked out and slammed the door shut. The process made the photo frames hanging from the wall, fall to the ground.

Nobody moved...Shuusui was still staring in shock, Unkai and Rento were still under the couch, looking towards the door and Kaido was still against the wall.

They all still couldn't believe what had just happened.

**Rima POV**

I was tickled pink. There's nothing like watching your favorite comedy show to cover the fact that your not allowed to leave the house on a Saterday night. It was just me and Kusu Kusu enjoying ourselves in front of the tv and I think the bitch is napping upstairs.

**(I would show you guys some of the stuff she's watching but I'm not much of a comedian so I wouldn't know what to )**

My father was currently at the grocery store. I was completely under restriction since I took off last week but I guess things were getting a bit better between my father and I. Of course he could still tell that Michelle and I don't get along but he believes I'm just not giving her a chance.

How can I? Really.

I heard a yawn and steps coming down the phone. Oh great. 'Its' awake.

I just ignored her and continued watching my program.

"Aren't you a little old to be watching these silly shows." This woman doesn't know anything about comedy. "Aren't you a little old to be wearing those kinds of outfits." I countered.

She glared at me. "Well your father seems to like the way I dress." I could feel my nails digging into my palm.

Kusukusu stuck her tongue out at Michelle.

"You need to find yourself a hobby. Watching these comedy shows and comedians is all you've done all week." she taunted.

"We apparently, someone convinced my father that I should be on tighter restrictions after I got back last week." She smirked.

"I bet you sure do miss him, Nagihiko's a wonderful young man." She was comfortably sitting on the couch next to me and looking at me with a wicked smile.

"Yes he is. And distance isn't going to come between Nagi and I." I confidently said and turned back to the screen.

"Oh so young and naive." she taunted. "Nagihiko's on to bigger and better things. And with that silly little dream of yours, your headed no where."

"Why you!" Kusukus growled at her.

"That's what 'you' say but I know I'll be great." I need to stay composed.

"I'm just being realistic Rima. And you should too. Its highly unlikely that you'll even hit it big and Nagihiko is out there meeting wonderful European girls far prettier than you, who actually share his passions and goals." I clenched my teeth.

"Do you honestly believe he'll come back to you after he gets a tast of whats out there?" He'll have talented dance partners and meet college girls and before you know it, he'll be long over his high school sweet heart."

I immediately stood up. I gave Michelle the coldest glare I had ever given anyone. Both my fists trembled but its not like I can do anything.

"You don't know anything! You don't know anything about Nagihiko and I!"

I immediately left the living room and headed upstairs.

Kusukusu immediately followed.

I stayed in my room for quite a while. Anything to be away from that witch.

"GRRR! That woman makes kusukusu angry!" My chara growled.

"Me too." I was laying in bed on my stomach.

"Its so boring up here. I wish I had some more gag manga." There wasn't a tv or computer in my room and I starting to get hungry but I didn't want to head down until dad got home.

"I miss Temari and Rythmn." Kusukusu floated near me with a bored expression as well. "All of the shugo charas really."

'I miss everybody too." I spoke. I then hearrd my stomach growl.

Rima, we should go get something to eat. I groaned.

I guess I have no choice "Alright." I stood up and stepped out of my room.

I didn't want Michelle to notice I was coming down though so I was very quite.

I heard her talking but I know my dad isn't home yet so she must be on the phone.

I had come down and noticed she was at the bar table with her cell phone to her ear.

"-the man is head over heels in love with me. He gives me all his credit cards, takes me to the finest restaurants and he's even going to buy me a new Mercedes." My eyes widened at this.

Why that no good gold digger. My father isn't made of money.

"No he's out doing the grocery shopping. I'm also going to convince him to hire a maid, it's not like his daughter is any bit useful." Kusukusu was growling from beside me.

"No the brats upstairs moping over her boyfriend who just left for college and didn't have the heart to say its over." She laughed. "The sooner she heads back with her loser mother the better, she's such a third wheel when she goes out with us, plus I don't want her around when she's crying about how her boyfriend found someone else." I full of blinding fury but I struggled to stay in place.

"Yeah I'm sure it'll be soon. Anyways I'll talk to you later. I have another call coming in." She hung up the first line and answered the incoming one."

"Hello?" She answered. "Oh hi, its nice to hear from you again." She giggled. It almost sounds like she's flirting.

"We met on Wednesday. Were you doing the whole, wait three days before calling her thing?" She was smiling.

Kusukus and I gasped. My breathing began to quicken.

"Why that..." I softly spoke..." no good LOUSY HOE!" I finally burst out and ran into the room.

Michelle immediately noticed me but before she could realize what was happening, I knocked her out of her chair and as soon as she crashed down onto the floor I immediately yanked and pulled on her hair.

"You no good dirty gold digging slut!" I yelled and she screamed and tried to push me off of her but couldn't and I began to claw at her face. This is the first time in my life I had done any even remotely violent action in my life but it felt so good to get back at the person I hated most.

I was so focused on hurting her I didn't even notice my father had come home.

"RIMA! MICHELLE! What in the world!" Michelle was screaming for help but I continued to assault her.

I just couldn't stop. I felt my father was trying to pull me off of her but I struggled in his grasp until he let me go so I could continue.

I was horrible that I continued to do such a thing but I kept telling myself that she deserved it.

Whoever thought someone like me, who people always fawned over and adored, who people thought cute and innocent and sophisticated would be capable of this? Not even me.

**KUKAI POV**

I ran.

That's all I did. I ran. I didn't know what to think, I didn't know what to do. So I just ran, more than I ever have before and didn't slow down one bit.

I didn't even know where I was going, all I knew is...I needed to think...and process what I just saw.

Before I knew it, I was deep inside downtown. Even though I had finally slowed down and stopped running, I continued to walk. I didn't even notice or care how tired and out of breath I was.

The only thing on my mind is that Utau wasn't back...she wasn't in Japan, she was still in France. She was two continents away and at some fancy award show...with another guy.

I came to a stop outside a gas station. I brushed my hand through my hair and continued to have flashbacks of what was on the screen before I smashed it with the controller.

Someone...someone please tell me...I didn't see what I just saw...

But I didn't hear anybody say anything...

And I know what I saw...and I know what I read...

This isn't possible. Utau can't be capable of...

I groaned.

How could she do this to me?

Its one thing that I don't see her for months, its another thing that she lied to me and didn't come back when she said she would...but its something completely different when I see her with some fancy celebrity guy, say she loves them...

I started to pace around. Could I have misunderstood?

If I did, then why isn't she here? Why didn't she tell me she was going to be late and why hasn't she told me a single thing about working with that guy in a new movie!

I begin to make my way by the gas station store.

This could all only mean one thing...

My stomach was in a knot and a huge lump was in my throat.

I looked inside the gas station and noticed most of the guys buying things had some sort of beer.

I walked inside and made my way to the fridge's.

There were all kinds of sodas and juices and even furthur down the I'll was liquor.

I didn't know what I was doing or what had gotten into me but all I know is I pulled a bottle of vodka out of the fridge.

I noticed at the register, all the customers had been taken care of and the cashier had stepped into the back room.

I don't know whats gotten into me...all I know is I wanted to do this.

I quickly threw a 20 on the counter and rushed out of there.

I don't really care if I'm underage, I'll be 19 soon its not that big of a deal.

I guess I did it cuz I always heard that it helps...that it helps how you feel.

I snapped the bottle open and immediately took a drink, not caring how it burnt as it went down my throat.

I continued through downtown, replaying every single good time Utau and I had. Everything from when we had our first ramen contest, all the way to prom...and now this happens.

I continued to drink.

No...no this...this can't be happening.

I took another drink.

By now I had made my way to the part of downtown where they always so the latest new and music up on the big screen.

**(U know like in the show. Utau was up there too in the earlier episodes)**

Finally I just couldn't take it. I couldn't walk anymore and I just leaned against the wall in an alley.

Another song had come on but I really didn't care. I think it was some dumb justin bieber song.

**(I do not own 'baby' by Justin bieber but listen to it while you read :P)**

_ ~~~~Ohh wooaah Ohh wooaah Ohh wooaah~~~_

Utau...**_ (You know you love me, I know you care)_**

your the only girl I've ever cared about**_ (Just shout whenever, And I'll be there)_**

we've always been so close**_ (You are my love, You are my heart)_**

and happy together**_ (And we will never ever-ever be apart)_**

But your not here**_ (Are we an item. Girl quit playing)_**

don't do this. **_ ("We're just friends")_**

Without even a call**_ (What are you sayin?)_**

Your still in Paris**_ (said theres another and looked right in my eyes)_**

...and with some other guy**_ (My first love broke my heart for the first time,)_**

I smashed the bottle against' the brick wall**_ (And I was like)_**

**_ (Baby, baby, baby ooh)_**

and then I punched the same spot**_ (baby, baby, baby noo)_**

**_ (Like baby, baby, baby ooh)_**

My fist was bleeding but I didn't care**_ (Thought you'd always be mine, mine)_**

I didn't care about anything...I wish I could talk to Daichi.

I just feel like my world is crumbling,

Like Utau ripped my heart out and stabbed it with her chara nari pitch fork

My hair was in my face and I was panting.

**_Baby, baby, baby oohh_**

**_Like baby, baby, baby noo_**

**_Like baby, baby, baby ohh_**

**_Thought you'd always be mine, mine_**

I was never good enough for her**_ (For you,i would have done what ever)_**

I wanted to give her the world but I couldn't**_ (And I just cant believe we ain't together)_**

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a box**_ (And I wanna play it cool, But I'm losing you)_**

I stared at the ring I had planned to propose with**_ (I'll buy you anything, ill buy you any ring)_**

A $2000 ring I bought with my college money** _ (And I'm in pieces, Baby fix me)_**

**_ (and just shake me til' you wake me from this bad dream)_**

That guy can offer her more than this **_(I'm going down, down, down, down)_**

**_ (And I just can't believe, my first love won't be around)_**

I finaly let go...I snapped...I leaned my face into the wall and let the tears fall. For the first time in a long time, I was crying. I sunk down to my knees, and just sobbed. I clutched the ring to my chest.

**_And I'm like,_**

**_Baby, baby, baby oooh_**

**_Like baby, baby, baby noo_**

**_Like baby, baby, baby ooh_**

**_Thought you'd always be mine, mine_**

**_Baby, baby, baby oooh_**

**_Like baby, baby, baby noo_**

**_Like baby, baby, baby ooh_**

**_Thought you'd always be mine, mine_**

Damn it Utau! Now I'm relating to some stupid Justin Bieber song!

I was 13 when I fell for you**_ (Luda, When I was thirteen, I had my first love)_**

your love for ramen fascinated me**_ (There was nobody that compared to my baby)_**

we were instantly rivals/friends**_ (And nobody came between us)_**

**_ (or could ever come above)_**

**_ (She had me going crazy)_**

I had never met a girl like you**_ (Oh I was starstruck)_**

**_ (She woke me up daily)_**

**_ (Don't need no Starbucks)_**

_** (She make my heart pound[wwwhhhooo])**_

I enjoyed spending time with you**_ (and skip a beat when I see her in the street)_**

**_ (and, At school, on the playground)_**

**_ (But I really wanna see her on the weekend)_**

**_ (She know she got me dazing)_**

**_ (Cuz she was so amazing)_**

To finally have you,**_ (And now, my heart is breakin')_**

only to lose you again**_ (But I just keep on sayin')_**

**_Baby, baby, baby ohh_**

**_Like baby, baby, baby noo_**

**_Like baby, baby, baby ohh_**

**_Thought you'd always be mine, mine_**

I sat against the wall. This song is starting to annoy me!

**_Baby, baby, baby ooh_**

**_Like baby, baby, baby noo_**

**_Like baby, baby, baby oooh_**

**_Thought you'd always be mine, mine_**

I tried to stop and whip away the tears

_**(Now I'm all gone)**_

_**Yeah, Yeah, Yeah**_

_**Yeah Yeah Yeah**_

_**(Now I'm all gone)**_

_**Yeah, Yeah, Yeah**_

_**Yeah, Yeah, Yeah**_

I just sat there feeling completely dead...and empty...

Like I had nothing

**_(Now I'm all gone)_**

**_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_**

**_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_**

**_Now I'm all gone, gone, gone, ooh_**

**_I'm gone_**

**_._**

**_.  
_**

I don't know how long I was there after the song ended but all that vodka was starting to take effect.

My vision was a little fuzzy but its nothing I couldn't handle.

I brushed my hair out of my eyes. I could feel the dry tear streaks on my face.

I took in a much needed deep breath.

I felt my phone going off in my pocket. I guess it couldn't hurt to see who it was.

It was Calvin. One of my class mates and soccer buddies.

I really didn't want to answer but I can't just sit on the streets in silence all night.

I tried to compose myself. "Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Kukai! Man you need to get over to my house. We're hosting a graduation party." I could hear a lot of people and loud music on the other end.

I don't know if it was me or the vodka talking but I suddenly felt like I should go.

Would going out to party really help me?

"Come on man! This party is badass."

I don't know what I'm supposed to do. Maybe it 'would' do me some good.

I smirked.

Screw all this!

"...I am so there." I responded.

.

.

.

**(Engagement ring on profile)**.

.

.

**I'm worried. Kukai doesn't seem too stable right now? Who knows what he'll go off and do. What is Utau going to do? How is she going to fix things? Looks like Rima finally snapped. How will things turn out for her? Looks like Amu is doing just fine but we can't say the same about the others. **

**I really hoped you guys were on the edges of your seats for this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW**

**I NEEEEEDDDD to know what you guys think.**

**P.S JUSTIN BIEBER is ok I guess but most guys aren't fans of his. Really Baby is the only song I really like that he sings and I heard it on the radio the other day and when the ludacris part came on I just thought it would  
**

.

**Next will be the last part of 'Where'd you go'~ 'Where'd you go part: 4' **

**Then we'll move on from there**

**Thank you to those who reviewed. Later  
**


	7. Where'd you go Part 4

**Where'd you go: Part 4**

**Explanation:**

**IM NOT DEAD! **

**I WAS!**

**BUT AFTER 6 MONTHS OF LIVING IN THE TORTUROUS WORLD OF ADVANCED PLACEMENT CLASSES I'VE RISEN!**

**I"M BACK BABY! I"VE BEEN MEANING TO GET BACK TO YOU GUYS FOR SO LONG BUT WE ADVANCED CLASSES HAVE HAD ME IN A CHOKE HOLD. JUNIOR YEAR IS VERY IMPORTANT AND I HAVE HAD SO MUCH ON MY PLATE. BUT NOT A SECOND WENT BY THAT I DIDN"T THINK ABOUT YOU GUYS. **

**I KNOW I TOLD YOU THERE WERE ONLY THREE PARTS TO WHERE'D YOU GO BUT IT WAS SO AWESOME THAT IT WENT ON TO FOUR! I"VE GIVEN YOU GUYS A LOT TWO READ BECAUSE YOU DESERVE A LONG JUICY CHAPTER...**

**A GUY YOUR ALL DIEING TO SEE SHOWS UP AND YOU"LL FINALLY KNOW WHY I CALLED THESE CHAPTERS WHERE"D YOU GO!**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW EVEN THOUGH I DONT DESERVE IT! DO IT FOR THE CHARACTERS OF THIS STORY (who i dont own) BUT THAT YOU ALL LOVE! **

**AND NOW WITHOUT FURTHER A DUE...**

Kaido POV

7.00 A.M (Sunday)

"Argh.." I groan and brush my messy hair out of my face.

I open my eyes and its pretty dark in my old room because the blinds shut out any sunlight.

I had been rolling around in bed for the past five minutes, half awake but I can't seem to get back to sleep. Pshh, how can I with Shuusui making all that noise?

I toss the covers off of me and stand up, rubbing my eyes.

I walk over to the door, stepping over all of my old things that are scattered on the floor.

I head downstairs and find just what I expected, Shuusui making breakfast.

"Why did you always have to be such an early bird?" I grumble as I enter the kitchen.

He finally turns off the blender. "Sorry. I woke up to see if Kukai had come back and just decided to start on breakfast." he poured what appeared to be a strawberry milkshake in a glass. "Here."

I was about to take sip before something occurred to me. "Wait...He hasn't come home yet?"

Shuusui shakes his head. I groan. I never thought I'd see Kukai ever act like he did...so devastated.

What could he be up too?

I finally began drinking my milkshake. I chugged down the whole glass before I set it back down.

"What about mother and father?" I ask as Shuusui begins on the pan cakes.

"Mother's business trip is over and she'll arrive later today. And I guess father pulled another all nighter at the station again." I nod.

"How many would you like Kaido?" He refers to the pancakes.

"I'll take 6." Just as I sit down at the bar table, Shuusui's cell phone goes off.

Shuusui is too busy on the stove, so I walk over and answer.

"Moshi moshi." I answer.

"Kaido.." I recognize the voice.

"Hey Dad." I respond.

"Son, I tried calling you on your phone." I'm sure he's wondering why I didn't answer.

"Sorry, I left it upstairs, and I'm in the kitchen." I inform him.

"So you and Shuusui are still at the house. You haven't gone home right?"

"Yeah. We spent the night in our old rooms." Wonder why he's calling so early.

"Alright thats good. I need you to do something." seriousness and concern were in his voice.

"What is it?" I ask as in lean back in my chair.

"I need you to come pick up your brother." I lean back forward at hearing this.

"Hmm? Kukai's with you?" That's pretty strange. At this point, Shuusui had turned to look at me.

"Well no..._I'm_ with _him._" he corrects. I get confused and he seemed to notice that by my silence.

"There was a party last night and it started to get out of hand so we recieved a call to come clear the place out. I found your brother there and moments after we arrived, he passed out. We brought him and a few other people in for what we believe to have been alcohol poisoning." My eyes widened. "We're at Seiyo Medical Hospital. He's going to be fine but I need you to come get him."

I slammed my phone shut and gripped it tightly. "...that baka."

...

**Kukai POV**

I moaned and slightly opened my eyes. My head...hurt massively. Like I was hit with a bull dozer. Even the light of the room bothered me, so I closed my eyes again.

I couldn't move. My head felt heavy and my stomach was churning like crazy. It was a sick and awful feeling.

I could tell I was in a big white room, like in a hospital...Yeah, its definitely a hospital. It has that scent. But the question is how did I wine up in here?

I tried opening my eyes again for I heard voices. I just had them barely open, and the voices were coming from the other side of the door.

I looked around the room slowly and without moving my head. A bit of my hair had fallen in front of my eyes but I just saw my jacket hung up and my shoes were on the ground right below them. I was also laying on a hospital bed.

What did I do to make myself feel so much like shit? All I remember is seeing Utau...

Then the memory of what I saw last night on TV came back to me. I felt right then like my chest was stabbed.

..Wow... That makes my head, stomach and now heart too...

I groaned. I had felt my stomach churn again and I made me want to rush to the rest room to throw up but my head still felt like a load of bricks. I then heard the click of the door opening.

"-the good news is we didn't have to pump his stomach, but he is going to feel one massive hangover." Hangover huh? How did I...?

The man who I obviously recognized as the doctor by the white coat and the stethoscope walked over to me for he noticed I was awake.

"Kukai, how are you feeling?" he asked me.

"...Peachy." I croaked sarcastically.

The other people in the room shook their heads at me with crossed arms. I saw it was Dad and...Oh great... Kaido is here."

"Kukai do you remember anything about last night? About how you got here?" the doctor asked.

"No.." I responded. "How?"

"Well you were at a party last night. It was at the house of a Mr. Calvin Reese, and it was discovered that you consumed a heavy amount of strong liquor."

It took me a few moments but realization hit me and then memories of everything that had happened last night came flooding back to me.

****************Flashback******************

"_Kukai! You made it!" I was greeted by Calvin, Yamada, Gin and a whole bunch of my fellow graduates._

_We started talking about college and our plans and how Yamada, Gin and I needed to head out soon._

_The song 'I made it' was flaring through the speakers. __**(I do not own)**_

_There was an ocean of people here. More people that I didn't know, than actually knew were here. I was on the dance floor with Blake and Brandon, along with our friends from the girls soccer team, Rachel and Melissa._

_.  
_

_The house literally felt like it was shaking._

_Almost everyone in the room held a beer too, including myself. _

_"Where does everyone keep getting beer?" Calvin and Yamada walked up to us. _

_"Didn't you set them out?" Melissa asked him. _

_"No. I don't have any." He yelled over the music. _

_He and Yamada were called off and we just shrugged it off and continued dancing._

_.  
_

_I accidentally bumped into someone. It was a girl._

_"Hi!" She greeted me. "I know you! Your Seiyo highs big soccer star." _

_I laughed. "Yeah I guess. I don't think I know you, do you go to Seiyo?"_

_"No I go to Seiyo East Prep." She responded._

_"Ah, so your an enemy then." I teased and she giggled._

_"Yeah I guess but since we both graduated, doesn't that mean we can be friends now?" She teased back. I shrugged. "I guess." I smiled at her._

_"Listen some friends and I are gonna be playing a little drinking game. Care to join us?" She gave me flirty eyes. _

_"Why not?" I shrugged and followed her._

_.  
_

_Before I knew it, I left the game and had walked off with that girl I had met. What was her name again?_

_We were both standing in one of Calvin's hallways in his house._

_The girl was standing in front of me talking but I wasn't really listening._

_My vision was starting to get a little foggy and I'm starting to feel light headed and unbalanced. _

_"Anyway, your really cool. I really like you." She giggled. "Do you like me?" She asked as she fluttered her eye lashes. _

_I looked down at her and registered that she had long blond hair. I looked to her eyes, hoping to see those familiar violet crystals and I think I did._

_This girl leaned up to kiss me and as she did, I moved forward to kiss her back. I held her face with my hands and gave her a deep kiss. _

_She wrapped her arms around my neck and we deepened the kiss. She was on her toes and held onto me tighter. I ran my hands through her hair and moaned "...Utau..."_

_"Who?" She suddenly pulled back._

_I opened my eyes and looked down at her and realized I was looking at a complete stranger. And the eyes weren't the familiar crystals of violet. No, they were green...My mind had been playing tricks on me. _

_"You just called me Utau. Who's Utau?" The girl who's name I still couldn't remember demanded to know. _

_"Urgh...Sorry." I pulled her arms off of me. "This was a mistake..." I turned away from her and walked off. _

_"No wait! Kukai-kun!" She called after me but I didn't look back. _

_.  
_

_I continued walking but my head was still spinning like crazy._

_Yamada and Blake had me lean against the wall. _

_"Dude, are you ok?" They yelled over the loud music. _

_The house was jumping from the loud music, unfamiliar faces were everywhere and the place was starting to get trashed._

_We noticed Calvin and Trey were up ahead._

_"Calvin this party is starting to get out of hand." Yamada went up to them._

_"I know." He called back._

_"We can't get people to leave. And a whole bunch of people we don't know have showed up with alcohol and who knows what else." Trey responded._

_"What are we gonna do?" Yamada was starting to panic._

_"We already called the police to come and clear the place out." Calvin informed him._

_"Oh no, that means we gotta get out of here. Blake and I have drank a little and I think Kukai's had a lot." Everyone's eyes widened._

_"So have I." Trey responded. "Listen, I'll go gather up Brandon, Gin, Daisuke, Mel, Rach, Yuri, Nazomi and any other of our friends to get out of here." He declared._

_"I'll go too." Blake interjected. "Calvin, you haven't drank anything so you and Yamada help get Kukai out of here. He's really out of it." _

_They all nodded and took off. _

_Calvin and Yamada instantly came too me. I was still leaning against the wall, holding my stomach._

_"Come on Kukai we need to go." He put my arm around his shoulder._

_"I can't move." I sluggishly responded._

_"If your Dad finds you here, your dead meat!" Calvin tried to nudge me._

_Suddenly, the music was stopped and a loud voice was heard. _

_"This is the Seiyo police department and all of you have ten seconds to get off of this property before we take you into custody! One...!" The crowds immediately started to rush out._

_The groups who could be seen with alcohol in hand were stopped by a group of officers and some poeple were too wasted to even move...like me._

_"Kukai!" Yamada tried to move me but I refused._

_"Just go. I'll be fine!" I pushed him away._

_"But-" he didn't get to finish._

_"Go!" I yelled. He was hesitant first but soon nodded and turned to rush off. _

_"You gonna be alright?" Calvin was still here, he had to stay to speak with the officers._

_"Yeah." My head was hanging._

_"Kukai?" I didn't look up but recognized the voice of my father._

_Suddenly, my vision was starting to go black and I fell to the ground_

_*************************End Flashback**************************************_

I could feel my stomach continuing to churn. My breathing deepened and I closed my eyes again.

"I'm very disappointed in you son." My father had stepped forward.

"You can't really say its uncommon. This isn't the first time we've had a teenager in here for reasons like this. Its just a good thing he didn't drive." The doctor reasoned with my dad as he looked through his clip board.

"But this is a first time for him." He interjected. "This is the first time Kukai, actually any of my boys, have done something like this. I don't understand how this happened. I thought I was raising them right. Have I gone wrong somewhere?" My father exclaimed with his arms lashing around him.

"Well its a good thing this is the first time something like this has happened, but lets hope this is the only time." The doctor put his hands in his pockets. "Let how you feel right now be a lesson to you my boy."

I groaned. My stomach continued to churn.

"He is free for you to take home but he must exit the hospital in a wheel chair and from there you'll need to help him to the car." The doctor informed them.

**(I think I heard that's a rule when you get released from hospitals)**

"Kaido. Drive your brother home. I have to settle a few things at the station." I felt my stomach churn again but this time, somethings coming up stream.

I immediately shot up and off of the hospital bed and shuffle to the restroom across from me.

Once Inside, I think we all know what happened.

...

**Narrator POV **

**9.00 AM**

It was quiet at the Souma Residence. Shuusui, Unkai and Rento were all eating their breakfast in silence.

Its safe to say, everybody knew about the phone call Kaido had received earlier that morning.

As they continued to eat but paused as they heard the sound of a car pulling up. Everyone set their forks down but didn't move.

The shuffling of feet was heard and the front door slammed open and smacked the wall.

Kukai was the first one inside but he stumbled and sluggishly made his way in headed towards the stairs before he was pulled back by the hood of his jacket.

"Outside." His older brother hissed and pulled Kukai in the other direction.

Kukai growled and rolled his eyes but let his brother lead him in the other direction and out the sliding glass door... He was expecting something like this.

The other three brothers immediately scurried behind the other two and followed them outside.

A loud smack of someone getting punched rang...

As the other three brothers had finally made it outside the door, they saw their younger brother with his face in the ground and their older sibling standing over him cracking his fists and glaring.

"Baka..." He growled.

Shuusui, Unkai and Rento stood unmoving but feeling very sorry for their younger sibling.

"Get up!" Kukai didn't flinch to lift himself from the ground. Despite how his jaw now hurt, what he still held was his aching stomach. "To do something so stupid and immature as getting drunk because your upset! Its time you learned to take things like a man!"

Kukai looked up slightly to glare at his brother. "Urasai..." he hissed.

Kaido then kicked Kukai over in his stomach so he was now facing up. Kukai groaned in pain once again.

"Kaido your being too harsh.." Shuusui tried to reason with him to lighten up.

"Yeah come on. He's already not feeling well." Rento held pleading eyes.

"Good. Maybe now he'll learn to grow up." He crossed his arms.

"SHUT UP! You don't know anything! You don't know how I feel!" Kukai shot up.

Kaido marched up to Kukai and gripped him by his jacket collar.

"...Your girlfriend cheated on you. There's a first time for everything. Besides, your not the only person in the world its happened too, so don't its only you that suffers." He shook him." She's no good, so now get over it and move on!"

"Dont talk about her that way!" He pushed back his brother but he wasn't quite as strong. His brother kneed him in the stomach. Kukai began to fall but his brother still held him up.

"She doesn't care about you! Why are you defending her?" he shook him. "Where's your self respect?"

"...you don't get it..." Kukai said softly with his bangs hiding his eyes.

Unkai rolled his eyes and finally released his brother. He fell back onto the ground and something then fell out of his jacket pocket.

It seemed to catch ever ones attention for it was a small velvet red box.

Nobody moved for a few seconds...they just continued to stare it for a few seconds as if registering what they were seeing...

Unkai was the first to speak up"...I-is that?"

"It can't be..." Rento intervened.

Shuusui just looked back and forth from the box to his unmoving younger brother.

Kaido slammed his hand to his forehead and it slowly slid down his face as he shook his head at what he just saw.

"Of all the idiotic..." He snatched the box off of the ground.

"What were you thinking? How did you even get this?" He snapped the box open to reveal the sparkling delicate ring.

"...college money..."was all Kukai said.

"You used you...!" Kaido looked even more outraged, spun on his heals and started pacing.

"Its a miracle your still even going to college!" He didn't even look at him.

"If father was a police chief, if father wasn't down at the station clearing this stunt from going on your record as underage drinking, you would lose that scholarship!

"Pssshhh..." I tried to lift myself up and propped myself onto my elbows. "Might as well lose that too, my future is dead..."

His brother growled. He rapidly took hold of his collar again and brought him up to eye level. "I"VE HAD IT WITH YOUR EMOTIONAL CONSTIPATION! How can you be so stupid to think this is the end?-"

"Kaido..." Shuusui stepped forward so he could speak. "Kukai he's right...This is only the beginning." He gave a light smile.

"Yeah bro. Losing your first love always hurts but there's nothing to do except move forward, look ahead and hope for the best." Rento soothed

Kukai slowly shook his head. "I don't know if I can..."

Kaido groaned. "Who do you even think you are? Proposing? Seriously Kukai?" He shook him.

"You've still got a whole bunch of stuff to do before your ready for that. It is a pretty dumb idea.."Unkai asserted.

"Indeed unwise.." Shuusui added.

"Positively stupid!" Kaido finished. "You are such a naive and gullible kid Kukai."

Suddenly Kukai felt his strength returning and he finally stood up straight to face his brother. He took hold of his wrists that were still holding his shirt.

"I am sick of you talking down to me Kaido! I'M A GROWN MAN." He was able to push his brother back.

They held even strength as they glared at each other. After another after a couple more seconds they released each other

"Then why arent you acting like one? Why would you get such a crazy idea like marriage?" He crossed his arms. Kukai clenched his fists.

"You've been thinking about getting married too!" He countered.

"There's a difference. I'm 25 your 18." Kukai was taken a little aback by this.

"Kukai, we know you. Your not ready and you cant settle down before you even start living." Rento sympathized.

"How were you even planning to work things out huh? Who was paying for the wedding? Where were you gonna live? Who was gonna keep to house clean-" Kaido planned to continue but Kukai intervened.

"Well w-we would get an apartment in Tokyo to start off and and then I would go to school while balancing the part time job I just got down there w-while Utau would continue with her career and..." He tried to get out as he tried hard to think of quick answers. "I-I've got money in the bank so so that would have paid for the wedding and..."

"So you planned to go to school with your busy soccer schedule, hold a part time job to not only keep paying for your tuition but as well as pay for a fancy wedding?" Kaido asked him sarcastically.

"Well.."

"A lot of the money help you have right now is thanks to mom, dad and Tokyo U but if you get married what about the rent? You were supposed to go to a dorm with your friends. There's also phone bill, electricity, heat, water bill, insurance.." Shuusui rambled.

"Or were you planning on letting Utau pay for all that stuff?" Unkai began to suggest.

"OF COURSE NOT!" Kukai finally looked up."I couldn't live with myself if I didn't pull my own weight." He sighed and finally relaxed.

"Your right...I didn't think it through well...Not like it matters anyway." The rest of his brothers finally walked up to him. Kaido didn't look angry anymore, he just looked sad to see his little brother to heartbroken.

"We're here for you bro." Unkai patted his back.

He looked up to see Kaido standing in front of him again but closer this time. He let his arms uncross and he placed his hand on Kukai's shoulders. Girls will come and go but...you'll always have us."

It wasn't much but finally after all that...Kukai was able to give a half smile.

.

.

_*****Ding Dong*****_

The front door was opened after a few moments.

"Rima?" Ms. Mashiro's eyes widened at the early sight of her daughter. Her daughter held a monotone face but it did show signs of frustration. She lifted her gaze for noticing someone was behind her teenage daughter and saw the face of the man she had been avoiding.

"Taro?" Her ex husband looked very frusterated as well. Her Daughter took the opportunity to step inside along with her box of possessions. Ms. Mashiro stepped aside and her former husband followed suit.

"Do you mind explaining to me what is going on?" She demanded as they all entered the living room.

"I'll tell you whats going on Mom. Dad is dating a trashy gold digging harlot who doesnt even care about him." Rima simply stated with folded arms as she sat down on the sofa.

"Sweety you and I have both known that since the moment we laid eyes on them." She casually responded. Mr. Mashiro's face looked outraged.

"So this is where she gets it from! She is under your false impression. I can't believe how you've been raising our daughter!" He accused his ex wife.

" I have been raising our daughter to be a proper young lady unlike you who is not raising her at all! And the only impression Rima is under is the truth!" She shot back at him.

"What kind of proper young lady attacks the woman who is like a second mother! You have been poisoning her mind with lies." He shouted back.

"Father!" Rima shot up. "That woman...will never...and has never...been like a mother to me." She slowly emphasized. "My one and only mother...is in this room." She no longer looked angry just very upset while trying to cool off.

"The only one under a false impression here is you Taro." Ms. Mashiro had too cooled down and spoke normally.

Mr. Mashiro was still looking down at his young daughter but he seemed to be having an internal fight with himself. He then quickly looked away and snapped back to his ex wife.

"I brought her back because she blew up on Michelle. She needs to learn to accept Michelle and give her a chan-" Rima didn't let him finish.

"No dad, you brought me back because your chosing her over me! How could you?" Rima was on the brink of tears.

"I'm not choosing one over the other. I'm doing what is best for you both and in two weeks you will be starting boarding school." Both Rima and her mother looked alarmed with widened eyes.

"You can't do that!" Ms. Mashiro yelled at him.

"Yes I can Kazuya!" He shot back.

"...No you can't dad." Both her parents turned towards their daughter.

Rima was hiding her face in her hair but she spoke strongly. " All this time you've let me stay with mother but ever since you made me go spend my vacation with you, I did some research...and I found out you lied." She looked up towards her father. "Any child 12 and over with divorced parents can choose which one they want to be their true guardian. So that means that you can't control me."

Mr. Mashiro looked down at his daughter very surprised at what she was telling him.

"As long as that woman is in your life...and as long as you dont except that Nagihiko and I love each other than... I will never choose to live under you Papa." Mr. Mashiro seemed to be trying to soak in and process everything she had just told him. It took a few thick moments of silence but his eyes narrowed at his daughter.

"Come again, on that middle part?" He said with a small hint of a fierce tone.

Rima wasn't fazed and she spoke strongly "I said...I..LOVE..HIM."

He flinched a little as she emphasized it. Ms. Mashiro walked over to her daughter feeling a sense of pride and put her arm around her.

"She's given you her conditions Taro." Rima's eyes were almost pleading for her father to accept and understand.

Her father was now staring at the ground, hands in his pockets and he was standing up perfectly straight.

He was very lightly and slowly shaking his head.

"...I understand." That stil wasn't a clear answer. "..so I guess everything is said and done." He turned his back and began to march towards the door. That was the answer.

Both their eyes widened. "Taro!" his former wife called after him.

"Papa!" Rima moved after him. "Dont do this!" She was now outside and standing on the front porch as she saw her father enter his car.

"Papa!" She called after him. "Dont let that snake control you!" She wailed. She couldn't believe the decision her father was making. She saw him quickly back out of the driveway and speed off.

"Dad!" She ran up to the street but he was already in the distance.

.

.

**Yaya POV**

"You really didn't have to accompany me Ace." Kairi spoke as he and I walked side by side on their way to Sanjou productions.

"Its no big deal really. I've been wanting to see Utau-chan cuz she hasn't been here since Kukai's prom. You know I bet Kukai is up there already." I smiled brightly.

"Yeah he probably is. Yukari-neechan. was supposed to come home last night but I'm sure she and Utau-chan were just to tired so they stayed at the agency apartment." He adjusted his glasses a little.

"Are you and Nikaido-san getting along ok?" I asked about Kairi's new relationship with his brother in law.

"He certainly is the comedy relief type." We both laughed.

"Well sounds like you two are getting along OK." I beamed.

"Indeed. Things will have to run smoothly if I'm going to be spending the next few months here."

"What!" I immediately stopped walking and was leaning in front of Kairi which caught him by surprise.

"Well my passport withered into ashes when it got thrown into the bonfire and my parents will order me another one, but they said I could go ahead and stay here for the school ye-" Before he finished, I began squeezing him to death out of the excitement.

"YAY!" I cheered."This is going to be so much fun! Yaya thought she was going to be lonely since Amu-chi took off on an adventure and its just me, Rima-tan and Tadase-kun but it will be even better knowing that you'll be there. We can eat lunch together and eat snacks and candy all the time and-" ~~Anime sweatdrop~~

Yaya went on and on and one and Kairi couldn't help but awkwardly laugh. "Uh Senpai?"

Yaya immediately stopped her rant and looked up at the tall green haired boy. "What is it Inchou?"

"Your cutting off the circulation to the lower half of my body." He was still smiling awkwardly.

"Oooh right. I'm sorry." Yaya immediately released him and laughed it off. "Come one lets hurry up and get there." She grabbed his hand and they sped off to Sanjou productions.

_"Its amazing how high strung the ace is. But I guess it is refreshing." _Kairi thought to himself.

.

.

"What do you mean Yukari-neesan and Utau-chan aren't back?" Kairi asked the Vice president.

"Sorry Sanjou-san. They have not returned yet." He responded.

"But they were supposed to have flown in last night. Are they still in France or did they make another stop or what?" I asked getting a little worried.

"I'm sorry but that is all confidential." He sternly told them.

"Thats preposterous. I'm Yukari-sans brother." Kairi argued.

"I know sir but I cannot tell you any of that. Good day." He stepped aside and made his way down the hall.

"Hold it!" Kairi tried calling him.

I wonder where they might be. Hmm? Maybe if I call Kukai. I'm sure he'll know. I flipped open my cell phone and immediately dialed his number.

_ring..._

_ring.._

_ring..._

"Moshi Moshi?" I couldn't help but notice he didn't sound so good.

"Kukai its Yaya. Are you sick?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah kind of but its a long story." he softly tried responding.

"Well uh is Utau-chan with you? Have you seen here ye-"

"No" He quickly responded but his voice seemed to have gotten a little darker.

Kairi was just standing next to me trying to listen.

"Kukai? Whats wrong?" I was now very concerned.

"Its nothing ok." He said fiercely.

"Kukai please...we've been friends forever. You know you can tell me anything." I pleaded a little.

There was silence on the other end of the phone for a few moments. "She's still in France ok.." He said softly.

"But why? Didn't she tell you she was going to be coming back in two weeks? Time's up now. I was sure she would be rushing back to you..." I understand that Utau got the date extended but now being even more late wasn't like her.

"Well there's someone else now OK." He semi growled. My eyes widened.

"What? What exactly do you mean by someone else?" I quickly questioned him.

"There's someone else she wants to be with now ok." His voice was beyond upset. But I still don;t understand.

"Kukai that's ridiculous! Your not making any sense! Your the most important person in the world to her!" I now yelled.

"Not anymore...good bye Yaya.." He hung up.

"Wait Kukai!" But it was to late.

.

.

.

"NO!" I yelled.

"Yaya-chan." Nikaido was trying to calm me down.

"That is an impostor! Yaya refuses to believe that is Utau!" I crossed my arms and sat myself down.

"Ace you know its her." Kairi seemed a bit upset too."Well now we know what Kukai-senpai meant."

"NO!" I yelled again. "Utau-chan would never cheat on Kukai-kun. I look up to her and I know she loves him and nobody else." The tears started to burst out.

We were at Nikaido's house and they were replaying on tv a few moments and who appeared at the MTV European Music awards last night. And I saw the girl who was like a big sister to me appear on tv with another guy when she should have been back here with my childhood friend.

"This whole thing has got to be some kind of big misunderstanding." I sank down to the ground.

I felt Kairi put his arm around me and rub my shoulder. "Everything will be ok Yaya."

.

**(One week later)**

**Saturday 6.50 pm. **

Kukai POV

"The last box wont fit in the trunk!" Rento called up to me while I leaned back in the drivers seat.

"Just put it here in the back seat with the other one." Gin took the box of a few of my things from Rento and put it next to him in the back."

My brothers were helping us put out things in my car before we headed off to Tokyo. I've been stalling for time all day.

"Are you ready to go?" Shuusui came up to my window.

...I was looking straight out to the street in front of me. "Not yet."

Yamada was in the front seat eating on of the many snacks we had packed.

"Then I'm going to go ahead and use the restroom again." He stepped out of the passenger seat.

Shuusui was looking down at me with sad eyes...he knew what I was waiting for. So did the others...but they didn't say anything. They just stood there waiting...

Three weeks after graduation...Saturday...at 6 pm...I was supposed to have left to go to Tokyo U. We were supposed to have left earlier but I convinced the guys to drive around to say good bye to everyone. I said goodbye to all the guardians still here...Yaya seemed to take it pretty hard. She had told me earlier today to wait up for Utau because she knew I was leaving today...But so far she's late again...This is pathetic...Why am I still here? Gin and Yamada were being very patient with me and I already said good bye to my family like three times.

I groaned and turned up the radio music...

**Meanwhile...**

I sighed. I really need to calm down.

Nagihiko...I know this is the fourth email I've sent him...And its upsetting that he hasn't even seen any of them yet but...I'm being unfair...He just got there so of course he's going to be busy setting up and adjusting. I promised myself I wouldn't do this but I can't help it. He's the only one who would really understand me and help me feel better...

Amu's gone and now him too...

"Rima...you know Nagihiko can't talk to you right now. You need to stop sending e-mails. You've written everything thats happen so you just need to wait for him to read them. He'll respond as soon as he can." Kusukusu tried to reason with me.

"I know...I just cant believe my father made the decision he did. Nagihiko is the only other guy that's been a major factor in my life so I couldn't help it." I rubbed the heart necklace he gave me that was still hanging around my neck.

"Don't worry Rima. You'll hear from Nagihiko soon and your daddy is too smart to let that woman suck him dry. Things will get better." KusuKusu tried to cheer me up.

I snapped my laptop shut. "I sure hope so." I turned on the radio in my room and nice familiar song was playing...

**Meanwhile...**

"...and so now, I met you and here I am." I finished.

Tawnie stared back at me completely aww struck. "...wow." I nodded. I had just told her my whole story.

"...you are...a truly unique person Amu." I looked up at her smiling at me. That gave me a comforting feeling.

"I'm telling you this because I trust you. Mickey will be back any second now and you can't tell her or Cody or anyone OK." She nodded in understanding.

We were both sitting on her bed in our lounge wear.

"So your leaving tomorrow?" I nodded. "I won't stay in places too long. Some places longer than others cuz I'll have to keep raising money."

"So if your not heading back to Japan. Where are you really going now?" she asked me.

"Now that is confidential." We giggled. "But don't worry. I will send a post card to let you know how I'm doing." Tawnie smiled. "I would like that."

Suddenly the door slammed open. "I'm back with junk food!" Mickey hooted.

"Awesome!" Tawnie and I cheered.

We unpacked all the snacks and began to dig in.

"Hey guys I got some batteries for my camera. Lets scootch together and take a picture." said mickey as she put the two batteries in. We all huddled smiled as Mickey took a picture of the three of us with her left hand.

"I'm going to go get some of the dips." Tawnie walked towards the small kitchen and Mickey flipped on the tv.

I decided to just take a few minutes to step out side on their porch with a few reeses in hand.

I closed the sliding glass door and looked out over the rail. Mickey had a small radio out here so I turned it on so where I could hear the music but not disturb neighbors.

"These past three weeks sure have been something." Miki floated beside me.

"Tawnie and Mickey are such darling girls. I'm going to miss them desu." Su spoke.

"You ready to head off tomorrow Amu-chan?" Ran asked me. I nodded.

"Yep. I got my airport ticket and everything." I looked out at beautiful night sky. We were about three hours ahead of Japan

"Neh Amu-chan. How do you think our friends are doing. Not only the ones back home but as well as the others where ever they may be?" Dia and the others sat down on the rail.

"I hope they're all well but I do wonder how Ikuto is doing right now...I wonder what he's doing."

"Maybe he's looking at the sky just like you-desu." Who knows...

The song on the radio ended and a new one came on. An all too familiar one...

Where'd you go" by Fort Minor. **(I do not own but it would help with the story if you listened to it. K-**Kukai's thoughts **A**-Amu's thoughts **R-**Rima's thoughts**)**

**.  
**

(_Where'd you go? I miss you so)_

(_Seems like it's been forever)_

I has been a very long time that you've been gone ikuto (_That you've been gone)_

**K-**

Work has frustrated you so many times Utau_ (She said, some days I feel like sh**)_

And I've always been there for you _ (Some days I wanna quit, and just be normal for a bit)_

I dont understand why you have to always be gone_ (I don't understand why you have to always be gone)_

Everyday feels like a year (_I get along, but the trips always feel so long, and)_

Whenever time aloud it I called you_ (I find myself tryin' to stay by the phone)_

I would get lonely at times _('Cause your voice always helps me to not feel so alone)_

But I feel like an idiot waiting _(But I feel like an idiot, workin' my day around the call)_

for you to answer them and talk to me _(But when I pick up I don't have much to say, so)_

Its not right that your family, friends and I _(I want you to know it's a little messed up)_

have to sit here and wait for you _(That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin')_

And your not even here right now for me_ (Tellin' you that I've had it with you and your career)_

No call. No apology. No explanation _(Me and the rest of the family here singing)_

_ (Where'd you go? I miss you so)_

_ (Seems like it's been forever that you've been gone)_

_ (Where'd you go? I miss you so)_

_ (Seems like it's been forever that you've been gone)_

Why arent you here? _(Please come back home)_

**R-**

This is your true home Nagi _(You know the place where you used to live?)_

All the memories we made as gaudians _(Used to barbeque up burgers and ribs)_

All the parties we've had and gone to _(Used to have a little party every halloween with candy by the pile)_

**K-** you only stop by once in a while _(But now, you only stop by every once in a while)_

_**R- **_When I think about you not being here with me _(Yeah, I find myself just fillin' my time)_

I try to distract myself to get u off my mind (_With anything to keep the thought of you from my mind)_

**K- **My future is waiting in Tokyo _(I'm doin' fine, and I'm plannin' to keep it that way)_

Call me if you find you have something to say_(You can call me if you find that you have somethin' to say)_

**A-**

I know this is selfish but... _(And I'll tell you, I want you to know it's a little messed up)_

I got tired of waiting _(That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin')_

I'm sick of you not being around _(Tellin' you that I've had it with you and your career)_

**K & A & R- **_"Me and the rest of the family here singing"_

_(Where'd you go? I miss you so)_

_(Seems like it's been forever that you've been gone)_

_(Where'd you go? I miss you so)_

_(Seems like it's been forever that you've been gone)_

_(Please come back home)_

**A-**

I really wanted to talk to you _(I want you to know it's a little messed up)_

I wasn't going to delay my plans _(That I'm stuck here waitin', no longer debatin')_

so I could wait for you to call _(Tired of sittin' and hatin' and makin' these excuses)_

I needed to take action and go _(For why you're not around, and feeling so useless)_

**R-**

I'm sorry I took you for granted sometimes _(It seems one thing has been true all along)_

_ (You don't really know what you got 'til it's gone)_

_**A- **_I'm sorry. I've had it _(I guess I've had it with you and your career)_

**A & K "**_When you come back I won't be here" __ and you can sing it)_

_(Where'd you go? I miss you so)_

_(Seems like it's been forever that you've been gone)_

_(Where'd you go? I miss you so)_

_(Seems like it's been forever that you've been gone)_

_(Please come back home)_

Rima looked out her bedroom Window thinking of Nagi...

Amu looked off the balcony thinking of Ikuto

Kukai looked down at the steering wheel thinking of Utau

_Please come back home_

_Please come back home_

_Please come back home_

_Please come back home_

**Kukai POV**

The song softly came to a close and faded. Everyone was still waiting. Like they had been listening to the familiarity of the song too.

"Kukai.." Gin spoke. "We were supposed to leave an hour ago. We have to go now its a 3 hour drive." They're right...

"Come on man.." Yamada softly urged me...They knew what I had been waiting for too.

I was very still but suddenly my fists clenched. I then slammed my fist against the steering wheel.

I took one final look around the street but didn't see her.

"Get in." I instructed them and started the engine.

They strapped in and my brothers gave one final wave before entering the house. We were all in and I floored it fast and forward.

I then came to a quick stop as I remembered something.

I opened the car door stepped out and reached into my pocket.

I held the shining engagement ring in my hand... This was nothing but a bad memory.

With all my strength I threw it in the opposite direction and huffed.

It may have been expensive but that doesn't matter now

I turned back to the car and stepped in. I slammed the door shut and turned up the music even louder. Yamada and Gin didn't make any comment...

Its over now...

.

.

**UTAU POV**

Running...

Running...

Thats all I was doing...

Thats all I've been doing since we flew in...

Stupid director...

Stupid trainer...

Stupid cell phone...

Stupid slow planes...

Stupid everything...

I can't believe I let this happen...

The only thing on my mind was Kukai...

I looked down at my watch that read **6.55 **and just looking at it made me want to cry. He said he would be leaving on today at 6 but I only pray to the lord that he hasn't left just yet..

I sped down the streets of Seiyo, not caring that I now looked a mess. Not caring that my lungs were on fire. I had left all my luggage with Yukari and immediately ran out of the airport and towards Kukai's house.

I raced through the shopping centers and through the huge crowds of people till I finally made it into the neighborhoods...I was getting closer but I didn't bother to slow down.

Kukai...I'm so sorry...I can't believe I'm another week late...

I ran past several familiar houses now, I even ran passed the playground with our beloved swing set.

I ran and ran and the I had finally turned on to his street and I think I saw him. I saw Kukai's cadillac up ahead! And thats him! I recognize his hair anywhere! I was already running at top speed but he was still far away. It was him alone besides his Cadillac.

"Kukai!" I called to him but was so out of breath I don't think he heard me.

And he didn't. He turned and got into his car. "WAIT! Matte!" I called again but he shut the door.

"Kukai!" As soon as I was only about 100 meters away, he sped off into the the distance.

"NO!" I called and finally began to slow down. "Kukai..." I spoke completely out of breath..."Please come back..." I heaved trying to take in oxygen.

I sank down to my knees...I was so close...I kept panting and panting ...and held my chest from all that running...I needed to control my breathing.

"I'm so sorry Kukai..." My hands rested in my lap...

I don't know for how many minutes I sat on the ground but it sure was for a while. I've never run that much before in my life.

"I can fix this.." I was still panting.

Kukai's house was just a few feet ahead. I'll get his new address from his family and I'll follow him to Tokyo. My legs wobbled as I tried to stand up but I managed. I stumbled my way foreward but then something shiny caught my eye.

Right beside me in the grass, something sparkled. I reached down and lifted it up and my eyes widened as I saw a positively stunning ring. I looked absolutely beautiful. I could tell it was new and it sure must have been expensive. I can't believe someone must have actually dropped this.

I stared at the mind bobbling ring for only a few more moments before I got back to the problem at hand. I put the ring away and in my pocket for now because I have an important matter to attend to.

I reached Kukai's house and knocked on the door to be greeted by the middle brother of the family, Unkai.

He seemed very surprised to see me but quickly composed himself. "Hmph. Well look who it is..." He snobbily stated.

My eyes narrowed. That was weird. All of them are all usually polite and happy to see me.

The other three had quickly made their way to the door.

"Oh well look who finally decides to show up." Kaido spoke with a mocking tone.

So that explains it. I upset them too when I let Kukai down.

"Your too late. Kukai's already left." Rento the 2nd youngest stated with crossed arms.

"I know. I saw him drive off but there's so much that I need to tell him. Could you please tell me his new address in Tokyo?"

"Why in the world would we do that? So you could hurt him again? He was devastated enough the first time." Unkai practically yelled. I looked back at them with confused eyes.

Did my late arrival really upset everyone this much. I know Kukai must have felt lied to since I didn't call him and couldn't make it in time to see him off but so much that even his brothers no long like me?

"I know I broke my promise about when I'd be back but I don't understand fully understand what's wrong."

"Don't play dumb that's just crossing the line!" Rento was the first to shout.

"Play dumb about what?" I shouted back. They all shook their heads at me.

I immediately looked to Shuusui who was the most reasonable and mature of the all. He just plain out looked upset.

"Shuusui?" I looked to him for an explanation.

It took a few moments but he finally spoke."We saw you on tv. We saw you at the MTV European music awards with another guy." he stated. My eyes widened.

"You mean Luke?"

"Yeah.." Kaido stepped in. "With that stuffed shirt mop headed Luke." He shook his head at me.

"My brother deserves better than a lying two timer like you."

My jaw just flat out dropped at this point. "You think I cheated on Kukai with Luke!" I asked in an outrage. "I WOULD NEVER!"

"Oh see now she's lying again." Unkai stepped in. "Kukai saw you. We all did. We heard you say you love that guy on tv."

"I DID NO SUCH THING!" I said we were just friends, I know it.

"We know what we heard!" Rento came. "Even if by some unlikely chance we misunderstood, what kind of girlfriend doesn't lies about not only when she's coming back, but has the audacity to show up an entire week late without even so much as a single call."

They...They actually did have me there. They're right...they're completely. I could have tried harder to call him. Or I could have done the right thing in the first place and chosen not to stay.

My gaze dropped to the ground.

"Just what we thought. And you wanna know what the most heart breaking part of it all is...He wanted to spend the rest of his life with you." My head immediately snapped up as I looked at Kaido for an explanation.

"Thats right. As soon as you got back, he was planning to propose." My mouth dropped open and my eyes widened completely.

"He used used about 2 to 3 thousand dollars of his college money to get you a very charming ring but lord knows what he's done with it." Shuusui softly spoke.

Both my hands immediately went over my mouth at the shock, and my mind drifted to the beautiful ring I had just picked up that lay in my pocket.

"So thanks a lot Pop star...for breaking my brothers heart." With that said Kaido shut the door and I backed up off the porch, still trying to process everything.

I could feel the hot tears spilling down my face. I slowly walked towards the street and looked in the direction I saw Kukai leave in.

I reached into my coat and pulled out the sparkling token of Kukai''s devastated love.

I once again sank to my knees. "I'm such a baka..." I sobbed through watering eyes.

I slowly placed it on the finger on my left hand.

"I would have said yes..." I was shaking. "Kukai...I would have said yes."

There is nothing in this world, that I could imagine would be more magical than walking down the aisle towards Kukai.

My breathing continued to hitch and I sobbed. My hands were on the concrete in order to support me.

.

._

.

.

.

The street was very quite, there really wasn't anybody around.

I laid on the sidewalk, unable to move. I didn't want to move. All I did was lay there feeling lifeless and I didn't even bother wipping the trying tears off of my face.

I was only a few meters from Kukai's house. I was on my back facing the night sky.

I don't know if I'll ever be able to fix this. How could he ever trust me again...

I can't believe I hurt him so much...

I can't believe this is Happening...

"I can't believe it..." I soflty closed my eyes.

"...I can't believe your on laying on the sidewalk." My eyes snapped open.

That voice...that very familiari voice...that voice that has been through thick and thin with me...that familiar voice I had known all my life...

I lifted my self up and faced the figure leaning over me and looking down at the broken shell of my former self.

"...Ikuto..."

"Yo...long time no see." He leaned down to my level for I was still on my knees. "So why's my baby sister laying on the sidewalk?"

His hair was just as long as it was back at Amu's party. He was wearing a pair of blue frayed jeans, black boots, 2 belts, one black and one white, his cross necklace, a black dress shirt with a tall popped collar, his usually crosses hung from the shirt. A Jean jacket, and a backpack was thrown over his shoulder.

"Ikuto!" I immediately embraced him. Not only because he's my big brother and I love him so much but also because of what just happened and I desperately needed a shoulder to cry on.

The water works were starting up again.

"There there." He patted my back. "Did you and Kukai have a fight or something?" I nodded my head.

"Somthing like that...but this whole thing is entirely my fault!" I wailed.

"Mataku, Utau. Stand up." He lifted me to my feet but that doesn't mean I let him go.

"Come on. Take a walk with me." He rubbed my back.

A walk is exactly what we did. And during that long walk...I explained everything...all the way from the beginning to the bitter end...

.

._

Ikuto was holding my hand. He whistled at the sight. "That is one heck of a ring."

I nodded as we both looked at it. "But I blew it...I don't deserve to wear it.."

"Don't say that Utau.." I looked up at my older brother...

"Kukai will understand once you explain it to him..." He gave me this reassuring look in his eyes and with that gaze its like I'd believe anything he says.

"You've got a week before you have to go back. Tomorrow I'll take you down to Tokyo and we'll look for him together. You'll be able to talk things out." He brushed my hair out of my face.

"Ikuto..." I smiled up at my older brother. I wipped the remaining tears from my face and smiled at him. But now back the his situation.

"But anyway Ikuto. Not that I'm not really happy to see you but why are you here?" I curiously asked him.

"Well when you called me last week and mentioned that Amu graduated a year early I knew I needed to get back here. I didn't think I'd even be back until her Senior Prom." With everything that's been going on with Kukai I almost forgot about Amu.

"Oh my gosh I haven't even been able to talk to her about what all that was even about." And quite frankly I'm dieing to know. "Lets go to her house."

"Thats just where I was headed." We both then turned towards our new destination.

.

.

*_knock* Knock* Knock*_

Ikuto kept knocking on the door but there was no answer. That's weird. The lights are on.

We finally heard shuffling on the otherside of the door. I was so excited to see Amu and I bet Ikuto was even more excited than I was. The door then slowly opened.

"Hi there-" I didn't finish because Mr. Hinamori had answered the door but what really made me pause was that he looked like he had been in bed all day. Jeez..

Once he saw us, his eyes seemed to widen. Specifically at..."Ikuto-kun?" He spoke out. He then immediately shot his head outside and looked around as if to see if anyone else was with us.

"Mr. Hinamori. Its been a while. Its uh nice to see you again." Ikuto tried to smile. "Is Amu home?"

Mr. Hinamori seemed to flinch at this. Is something wrong...Ikuto noticed as well...

Mr. Hinamori looked down at the ground and seemed to be having an internal dispute on what to say...

"...she's not here..." he said softly.

"Where is she? Can you tell us where to find her?" I asked. He still didn't look up.

"...I wish I could..." Huh? Whats he trying to say?"

Ikuto and I looked back and forth from each other to Amu's father...

"Can we wait for her here?" I asked.

He let out a fake laugh...

"...thats gonna be a long wait..."

I then saw Ami appear right behind Mr. Hinamori in the hallway. Surprised wasn't exactly the look we saw on her...more like horrified.

"Mr. Hinamori...What exactly do you mean?" Ikuto asked him.

"Hi Ami. Where's Amu?" I asked her from behind her father.

Ami then looked completely tongue tied. She couldn't seem to think of something to say..

"...She left." Mr. Hinamori answered for her.

Ikuto turned back to Mr. Hinamori. "We're not understanding what you mean.." Ikuto was getting impatient...

"Whats not to understand?" Mr. Hinamori finally looked up. "...she took off."

Ikuto and I's eyes widened.

Does he mean what I think he means?

"...three weeks ago, she left during her graduation ceremony. She left her communications and a tape saying she didnt want to be here anymore. That there was no place for her here and she needed to leave to find answers. " His voice was getting stronger...

"...I don't know where she is..." He looked down again. " She cut off communications, I don't even know if she's in Japan..."

Both Ikuto and I were speechless. We stood dumbfounded. We both seemed to be having an internal panic.

"NO..." Ikuto said sternly. "She has her phone I talked to her less than three weeks ago..."

"Onii-chan..." Ami finally spoke. We both looked back over to her "...I pretended to be Amu...I'm so sorry." Her eyes held so much remorse.

"...Utau-chan...Onii-chan..." Ami stepped forward a little bit to speak to us but before we knew it, Mr. Hinamori had closed the door.

There was silence...

"What is going on!" I ran my hands through my hair...

First Kukai and now Amu...My breathing had deepened.

I frantically looked around.

What do we do?

Why is this happening?

None of this makes sense...

"...She took off huh?" I looked over at my brother.

I couldn't see his eyes.

He suddenly made a sharp turn and began to storm off.

"Ikuto!" I rushed to follow him. "Wait!"

I struggled to keep up with him. "Go to Kukai yourself Utau..." He called from up ahead of me.

I continued to rush after him. "Wait! Choto! Where are you going!"

"To find Amu..." He called back.

Did I hear right?

"What? How are you going to find her?"

He abruptly stopped. "I found father didn't I..." He turned his head to the side. " I can find Amu..."

He turned back forward and continued to storm off.

I had slowed to a stop and just watched him disappear into the distance.

"Amu..."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Ikuto is going after Amu...**

**Again Sorry. I gave you guys a lot because you guys deserved it. I promise there will be so much more AMUTO but give me time. Patience is a virtue. **

**Please**

**Please **

**Please**

**I really want to know your honest opinion. You can hate me for updating so late for all I care but please give me your thoughts on my story and review...**

**Love you guys ;D  
**


	8. My Amu

"…**I can explain…."**

**(Good cop/Bad cop fanfiction police interrogation room)**

"**Where were you?~ bad cop**

"**Its been six months…"~ Good cop**

"**I-I-I- 've been busy. I told you guys in my last update Junior year is rough."~me**

"**That is very true. At times you were up all night with AP work.." ~ Good Cop**

**(fist slam on table) "ITS MID JULY! You got off of school in may!"~ Bad Cop**

"**That is also true. You were even exempt from your finals."~ Good Cop**

"**I…I….I….WAH HAHAHAH (cries) I'M SORRY!" **

**I'VE BEEN SO LAZY!**

**I'DON'T DESERVE YOUR FORGIVENESS! (falls on the floor)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shugo chara nor do I deserve too…*cries* enjoy the newest chapter while I pull myself together.**

_Two and a half months after the recent events of the last chapter_

Utau POV

"I need you to be ready in five. We're about to shoot scene 22." Director Mitchell Bay walked back onto the set over to the stunt specialists.

Its was a pretty mild but slightly chilly day here in Paris. I expected it to be warmer by now but different parts of the world operate in different ways. The weather really didn't bother me though, it felt nice. I was getting pretty sweaty after shooting several fight scenes over and over again. I had spent most of these last two months filming the non violent scenes but I now had to begin the action. I'd also spent a lot of my free time with the martial arts trainer.

"Utau," Yukari-san walked over to me as I sat down in front of my vanity and took a drink of water. "After the filming today, we need to head down to the studio. Our producers and the movies' tech producers have finally come to a decision on the sound track theme song for the movie." She stood beside me as someone adjusted my makeup. "Be prepared to take what they throw at us."

I didn't have such a good feeling at hearing that. This was an action movie after all.

I just groaned and leaned back in my chair. What am I doing here?

I need you Kukai… What could he be doing right now…

I just wanted to run out of here and just get away from everyone. How can I even think of work when I've lost the guy I love…

*flashback*

I went to Tokyo…

I looked for him…

I searched the campus….

It was a lot harder than it seemed….The population was enormous, the campus was enormous. How was I supposed to find one college freshman out of half a million students? Plus I only had a week to search before I had to get back.

I tried calling him. Thanks to Yaya and Kairi I was able to get his number but even they don't know where he was staying. The first days I called I didn't get an answer, and I didn't expect to. He must have still been settling in. But then it happened….

He answered…

The sound of his voice was like music to my ears. However as soon as I spoke, as soon as I said his name and he heard my voice, he ended the call.

I tried calling back, I tried several times but now that he recognized my new number he refused to take my calls. I was left with now choice but to go down there and search.

I asked around but nobody was of any help. He was still new, not many people would now him yet. I even went to the coach but since the season was yet to start and he was yet to speak with the newest players, he couldn't tell me either.

The entire time I searched around Tokyo U. I kept trying to call him. After about the millionth time I dialed his number I was walking out of another dorm hall and was getting ready to snap it shut and try again but suddenly the other line answered and my heart beat increased..

"_Kukai?..."_ I spoke.

"…_..what do you want?" _His voice was calm yet fierce.

"_What do you mean what do I want? I need to __**talk**__ to you! I need to __**see **__you!" _I exclaimed in a pleading voice. "_I-"_

"_Will you cut the crap already"_ he hissed. "_Everything is done. Just go back to your precious Luke. We both already know its over!" _he hung up.

*end flashback*

Those last nine syllables felt like a thousand stabbing knives slowly piercing my heart. I never knew Kukai was capable of such a tone. I couldn't imagine what it would have been like standing right in front of him. I had never heard him be so angry…so angry at me.

Yukari seemed to notice my depressed state.

She reached out and placed her hand on my shoulder comfortingly.

"Maybe it is best your apart for a while. These busy times will give him a chance to cool down before you speak again." I guess she's right. That's all I can do now… but I still don't really want to be here. I should never have taken this roll. But its too late now, I'm under contract.

Kukai….

Ikuto POV

Where are you?

I groaned. This is ridiculous. I've been to several parts of Japan; starting off with Seiyo and the places Amu lived before she moved there. Looking for Amu was completely different from looking for my father. My father had a history. Places where he had been known to be before or gone to before during college or business trips or visiting friends but Amu had absolutely no track record, a clean slate. She's never been outside of Japan in her life, she doesn't know people outside of the country aside from Lulu DeMorcef, who I've already checked with.

I came back from France about a week ago for my father and his orchestra were now based here in Rome. I was able to find Lulu but she hadn't heard from Amu recently at all. She said if she heard anything from her she would call me but that's not really much help.

Now I had to resort to the internet, looking for some sort of clue, to try to find some sort of lead.

Her facebook hasn't been updated in months, everyone says they're emails have remained un-answered.

I laid my face down, right beside the keyboard. All I can do is Google her…

But she's just a 17 year old girl! I can't find anything! How is she even living it out? She need money to get buy so where in the world is she getting it from, certainly not from her dad. The credit card accounts remain unused.

I snap my laptop shut and step away from my desk.

I crash down onto my bed and just stared into my dark room.

What were you thinking Amu? What good is pulling a stunt like this? Your place is in Seiyo, in Seiyo high school, with your friends, enjoying your senior year.

I don't see why in the world you would need to leave. Not only that but your not even speaking to anybody? Doest she think its because we would just drag her back? Well of course we would! This is crazy. Going away was not the answer.

Your still so naïve, you have no idea what its like being on your own in the world…

I grew up that way… But living like that will be extremely foreign to you… You can't do this, what if something happens? I shuttered just at the thought of it.

I sighed and just closed my eyes.

"Where are you, my Amu…"

Rima POV

"This just doesn't feel the same, does it." Tadase commented as he, Kairi, Yaya and I walked out of school side by side. Well sort of… Yaya had somehow talked Kairi into carrying her on his back out the school. Interesting…but well whatever.

"No, its not." I responded " I know we should be used to this by now but its just doesn't feel right without them around." Coming to school now feels weird. I know I still have Tadase, Kairi and Yaya but Amu and Nagihiko were my closest friends.

I'm still here in Seiyo living with my mother and my father hasn't called me since the incident back in March. I can't believe he could be so blinded. I'm not sure how but that leach wont get away with this. I don't know how but she won't.

There still hasn't been any word from Amu, and Nagihiko and I just communicate by email. I talked to him about a week ago and boy does he have a lot on his plate. The constant practices, tours and meetings; completely surrounded in a new place with new faces. The idea just seems so overwhelming to me, but at least he's happy.

"Hey cheer up everybody. How about the four of us all head over to the ice cream parlor for some treats?" Yaya suggested, still clinging on to Kairi.

"I really don't have money for such things right now Yuki-chan." Tadase kindly declined.

"Me either." I added.

"Don't worry. Its Yaya's treat. I just got my first pay check from teaching beginner ballet classes down at the studio." I was a little shocked at hearing this.

Yaya having a job just seems to weird. She does have that baby character but a job requires certain responsibilities is never thought Yaya would care to dedicated herself to.

"I think your having some sort of effect on her Sanjou-kun. Yuki-chan has matured a bit over the past few months." Tadase suggested.

"You think so?" Kairi didn't seem to have thought of that.

"I'm not so sure. Yaya feels she is the same as always." She insisted and finally hopped off of Kairi's back.

We had continued walking and the ice cream shop was soon up ahead. "Come on. Lets go in." Yaya declared.

As everyone decided to go ahead and follow suit, we all turned to step inside.

I was about to enter with the others but something then caught my eye.

A flyer was taped on one of the parlor's windows. I pulled it off so I could see it better.

'_Comedy Competition'_

Kukai POV

"Let's run it again! Next two, GO!" One of the team captains called.

The ball was kicked in and the next to players in line battled it out. One on defense, the other aiming for the goal; It was a very fast paced drill. Other drills were being conducted on opposite sides of the field.

I rushed back in line for another round and quickly squirted into my mouth but it also splashed my face and dripped down on my shirt, quite refreshing.

I was sweating like crazy but it felt good. Gin, Yamada and I agree we have never played with a more intense team. When I'm out playing soccer its like the rest of the world melts away. I like that feeling.

I dropped the water bottle for I was up again after this next pair. I stepped in place ready to sprint. The defender, which I was currently stationed as, was placed a few meters behind the offense and once the ball is kicked in it's like a smack down.

The other pair was still battling it out but then something caught my eye.

Two people were on the bleachers nearby. It was a guy and a girl. The girl was running to him. I recognized by his clothes that the guy was an athlete, probably on the track team and just got off of practice. The girl however was just dressed normally and had a school bag on her shoulder. He looked up as she called him and they soon hugged tightly as she reached him. They stayed like that just smiling and hugging…I couldn't help but get an ache at seeing this.

I've been in that guys position before. Toughing it out through the sport that you love and meeting the girl that you love right after the hard work….I liked those feelings, those days….

"Hey new meat!"

"Kukai go!" Yamada shook me from behind.

I snapped back into reality and saw the ball zooming in to the field with the offense already on its tail.

I instantly launched myself from my spot and sped as fast as my legs could go towards the offense who now had the ball under their control. I had to defend the goal now.

I don't know how I did it but I was able to put myself in between the ball and the goal. My eyes were now completely focused on his next move.

He charged foreward and attempted to foot work his way past me. He pulled a shuffle through me and almost had me fooled but my senses instantly picked up his change in direct and I adjust the lower half of my body to change course. Just as he was about to side step his way past me I glided in and swiftly stole the ball. I wasn't in the clear yet. He could still recover it but I pulled it back into me and immediately sent it off the field.

That was close, but I won this round.

We both patted each other on the back.

"Nice recovery freshman. But keep your head in the game next time." The team captain that was with us called. Yeah yeah.

The whistle then rang out.

"Bring it in!" The coaches called out and we gathered over.

"I know I don't say this often but good practice today. I like what I'm seeing." The head coach spoke. "We think we know where we want each of you to be playing and if you can do in a game what you do here, this is gonna be an interesting season." He smirked.

We were soon dismissed for the day.

I figured I'd shower back at my dorm. As I walked back I couldn't help but think back to what had distracted me….That couple. I scoffed at remembering it.

That kinda stuff isn't for me….not anymore. These past few months have just been about soccer and college. I am so lucky to be here….I can't let Utau continue to plague my mind. Though, I did find out she came looking for me. Some of my new classmates mentioned a blond haired girl that came looking for me. Even coach had run into her.

Though the idea of her coming here to search for me was a bit surprising, what was the point of it? She didn't even look that hard. Once I talked to Yaya and the others I was informed that she'd gone back to begin filming. I could feel myself clenching my fists at knowing this. What do I care if she went back? I'm over her now, I'm sure of it. I need someone who can be there for me. But damn it back then I was still so angry; just remembering that guys face made my blood boil. I've never wanted to hit someone so badly in my life!

Argh! Not this again. I need to clear my head of this. People will think I'm crazy if they see me randomly walking around with a glare on my face. I'm over her. Its time to look at what's important now. As I reassured myself I finally reached my dorm.

.

Utau POV

"NO." I practically yelled at the board members.

"Why not?" The American producer asked me.

"Because!" I exclaimed.

"That is no reason." He countered.

"Because I can't." I asserted and continued pacing back and forth.

"Can't or won't?" another producer questioned. I sharply faced them all.

"I'm not letting you turn me into another one of those trashy Britney spears Miley Cyrus wannabes!" I wanted to get out of here. This is the last place I wanted to be….I was afraid the day would come where this would happen and now my worst nightmare was coming true.

"You won't be." The head producer stepped forward. "You will be bigger than them." He smirked and tried to assure me.

"Your not getting it." My voice was fierce. "My career, my dream has **always** been about the music and singing my heart out. Its **never **been about my appearance or looks." I was very careful to make sure my voice was strong and didn't crack.

I went on. "If I do this song and this video. That's all people will ever see!"

Yukari placed her hands on my shoulders trying to calm me down.

"Utau your wrong." He explained. "Its just one slightly more _mature _song. And its for the movie. This is an action movie after all. I can tell you're a very smart and caring person. You could even be like Cleopatra, unbelievably beautiful and dangerously smart. And that is the type of woman that the entertainment world is missing!"

I turned away from them all and just shook my head at what I was hearing.

I hate change…I hate new things…there was nothing wrong with my image and now they're telling me I need to be more sexy.

"Do you realize that if I did this, I would be turning my back on certain groups of my fans…" I still didn't look at them. "I'll instantly be labeled as another one of those child stars who turned to a bad influence."

"I realize you have younger groups of fans but one song wont change anything. And if it somehow does, what does it matter? You'll gain new fan bases. You really don't have much of a choice on this Utau. Don't tell me this is as far as our willing to go?"

Argh! I pulled the door open and rushed out of the meeting.

I wanted to just get away…. I wanted to cry….but I'll die before I let anybody see.

Why do they suddenly want to turn me into a sex symbol in the media. They say one song right now but I know they'll want more! I know it! How could I just turn my back on any single fan? Its days like this where I can't believe the world we live in. Me dream is getting twisted to satisfy others. Tears were freely flowing down my face as I continued back to my apartment.

Kukai….I would give anything to be by your side right now…

.

.

.

.

_One month later…._

.

.

.

.

Ikuto POV

Nothing on page 33.

I just shake my head in disappointment at the results.

Right now I was in my studio apartment in Rome. I had just gotten back from a meeting with our manager.

Still no lead, there's still no news from her anywhere back in Japan. This is so difficult. At times all I can do is wait. I can't just go off looking anywhere without a lead, so once again I've resorted to looking online. As I search under her name and frantically see if theres something I may have over looked and I keep checking her facebook page but nothing.

What could she possibly be doing?

This search has me so distracted I can't completely focus on the violin. My father understands that I want to find her but as long as I don't have a lead, I have to keep up my work and dedication to the orchestra. I can't be gone long.

I've even been able to compose a few new pieces that describe how I feel during these times. How worried I am…

I may not know where she is but I will keep looking.

I searched a few more pages but the results were still the same. I brushed my hand through my hair and just faced away from the screen. This is getting tiring; the internet is really no good to me. There wont be anything on a single teenage girl out of 6 billion people on the planet.

I faced my laptop again in order to close down the web page, but just as the mouse hovered over the close button something caught my eye….

I was staring at a link to the facebook page of a Mickey Freige. Though, the context below it was what really caught my attention.

Apparently the name Amu was familiar to this persons profile. The summary context that showed below the link said "My roomie Tawnie, our new buddy Amu and me " It must be a caption under a photo.

I went ahead and clicked on the link despite the fact that it if anything, it would just be an old picture of Amu with an old friend back in Japan from a long time ago.

Strangely, as I came to this girls profile, I found that this person resided in Auckland, New Zealand. Age, 19. University of Auckland undergraduate.

Curious….

I clicked over onto the strangers pictures and gazed through. There was definitely nobody familiar in any of these pictures as I scrolled down.

I continued scanning each one when suddenly I saw something.

….I finally saw it. I finally saw a familiar face and that just happened to be my primary target.

I immediately opened the picture to large scale just to make sure I know what I'm seeing…and I'm positive I do. This was the picture with the caption "My roomie Tawnie, our new buddy Amu and me "

Right in front of me, was a picture of three smiling girls but only one of them held me gaze….The youngest one of the three with the pink hair. Its Amu. Amu is in this picture.

I could then feel a smile come to my face and I couldn't stop staring at the screen.

The three of them were sitting in possibly a dorm room, each wearing lounge wear and all sorts of snacks surrounding them. I could see Amu was wearing a grey sweatshirt and her hair was in a messy high pony tail. She was smiling brightly in the picture.

I don't know how she knows these girls but that's not important right now.

My smile soon turned into my usual smirk.

This picture, _posted 2 months ago. _

I instantly printed it out.

Auckland, New Zealand huh?

"…Gotcha."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Well I guess I've managed to pull myself together.**

**.**

**I hope you guys like it ****I was a little busy today but I promised someone I would post this tonight so I hope ur happy cause at this moment it is 6:15 am. Bed time XD**

**.**

**Again, sorry and I understand if any of you guys are mad but please let me know how you feel. **

**ALSO**

**Tomorrow, or rather TODAY. The next chapter will go up. :D**

**LOVE YA**


	9. Tell Me

**I promised you guys there would be another update **

**I didn't receive as many reviews as I'd hoped but it's perfectly ok. I understand. **

**I'm just going to make sure I keep up with the story for those who are eager to read the next part. So without further a due…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo chara or any of the characters**

Ami POV

"Can you hear me?" I whispered softly to woman who raised me.

I cradled her hand with mine. "We could really use your help about now mama." She always knew what to do and say. If she awoke, papa would feel so much better than he is now.

I wished with ever fiber of my being that those eyes would finally flicker open. That I could see those golden honey eyes glow with spirit again; those very eyes that match mine and Amu's.

I've come here to Seiyo general to visit her every week, and since Amu left, it has changed to everyday. I don't spend as much time with my friends now a days. Mama and Papa are the only people I really feel like seeing, but Papa isn't as bursting with life as he once was. He just goes to work and goes straight to his room at the end of the day.

I hope your doing better than I am Amu. I feel lonely without you around…you're the only other person that would understand me. Sometimes I feel even Genie can't cheer me up. But, I hope wherever you are, your able to find your answers. I know you will…

It may not seem like it, but I admire you so much sis.

"Amu takes a lot after you mama. So strong…" I gave my mother a kiss on the knuckles and finally lifted myself from my knees. "I've got to be the same."

"You are Ami-chan." Genie assured me. I smiled back at her.

I then picked up my backpack and stepped out the door of my mothers hospital bed.

So much stuff happened, its havoc. I really wish I had gotten a chance to better explain things to Utau-chan and Onii-chan but papa was so upset at the lack of news on Amu that I didn't get the chance. I know Utau-chan had to return to shooting a film but I have no idea how Ikutos reacted. Where has he gone off too?

So many questions…

I finally exited the hospital and had already started down the street. So distracted by reflecting on the recent events, I wasn't watching where I was going and slammed into someone as I rounded the corner. This caused them to drop their school bag and a few papers.

"Oh my gosh! I'm really sorry!" I cried as we dashed down to pick up their possessions but in doing so, I finally looked at who it was I ran into.

"P-princ…" I immediately covered my mouth before I could finish that word.

He chuckled. "Hello there Ami-chan. Its been a while." He retrieved the rest of his papers and held his hand out to me for us to stand. I took it.

"Hello Tadase-kun." He has changed so much. He's still just as charming as I remember but has gotten taller. "I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going. I guess my head was up in space." I rubbed the back of my head as I apologized.

"That's quite alright." He assured. "Are you on your way home?" I nodded.

"I was just visiting my mother." Recognition seemed to flash in his eyes and his expression then became serious.

"Oh that's right." We somehow began to walk side by side. "Your mothers condition…are there any signs of change or improvement?" As much as I wish there were…

"No. She shows no sign of waking up yet." I emitted.

"You know Ami-chan…" I looked up to face him. "The rest of us may not be so close to you as we are to Amu-chan, but you are just as important. I apologize for not realizing these struggles drastically affect you as well." He sympathized. "How are you holding up Ami-chan?"

"Well, I guess I'm holding out better than my father. My mother is constantly on my mind and I understand that Amu's left to discover herself but, I can't help but feel lonely." I responded and proceeded to kick forward a pebble that lay on the sidewalk.

"You not alone Ami-chan." His voice was quite soothing. "What about all your friends? I understand your quite popular indeed." I gave half a smile.

"Well, I just don't really have the energy to hang out much. Immediately after school, I go visit my mother in the hospital, then go home to see how my fathers holding out."

"Your strong Ami-chan." I stopped walking forward and immediately faced Tadase in wonder. "but you can't let such things keep you from being your energetic free spirited self," he placed his hand on my shoulder "And your growing up so fast." I couldn't help but smile at the praise.

"Well, I just turned 12 back on March 21." I commented as we began to walk forward again.

"Our birthdays are similar. I turned 17 on March 29." He added.

"I hope you enjoyed yourself Tadase-kun. My birthday was a little after Amu left and well I didn't really feel like celebrating it this year." I shrugged.

"Well that's not right. How about you come with me and I'll take you to celebrate a late birthday." He suggested and my eyes widened at hearing this.

"Really?" I had turned to him. He smiled back.

"Sure. Come with me." He gestured for me to follow him and he held his arm forward in like a gentleman.

Wow. My sister was a lucky girl to have two sweet and amazing guys after her.

.

Nagi POV

"That's was such captivating dancing Nagihiko" the choreographer commented. "This first show case may just be able to draw company's attention to you. Your ball room dancing is smooth and graceful, your hip hop is starstrucking and your tango is fierce."

"You think so?" A smile evident on my face as he spoke and I rested from the session.

"Indeed. For this first show case I highly recommend you and a top student of mine, Lorena, pair up."

"Maybe. I could speak with her tomorrow." I suggested. "Please do."

Stepping out of the studio today, I felt a great sense of pride. I feel so accomplished.

Studying dance abroad again was definitely a good path to choose. Being surrounded by dance 24/7 never tires me. I was living out my dream of becoming a professional dancer; the dream Temari carried for me. And I was doing it as a boy; the desire to be true to myself and my own beat in the process, the dream Rhythm carried for me.

I know I can go the distance.

.

I arrived back at my cousin house but it appears nobody is home yet. I took the time to just shower and fix myself something to eat. Afterwards, feeling tired I laid down on my bed in my room and just let my mind wonder.

I come home very tired everyday. I go to sleep earlier due to needing more hours of sleep.

I wonder how the others are holding out back home.

I hope Rima is getting along fine. Shortly after she first arrived she told me all about what had occurred at her father's house. I can't even image it…the petite angelic faced girl attacking her father's girlfriend. The idea made me chuckle. If that woman truly was cheating, that wouldn't be much of a surprise but I can't believe how her father turned his back on them. ~sigh~ to be blinded by love….

I however have no room to talk. Rima has me so blinded; I really don't notice anyone else. It would be so nice to have her here next time. I don't know how many times we've fallen asleep together on the couch watching movies. We spent those times snuggled close together and just enjoyed having each other there.

Rima's father was mistaken. Rima doesn't need to be a dancing for me to love her. A comedian is just how I love her. I'll see you again soon Rima. While I'm out chasing my dream, you do the same.

.

Ikuto POV

I wonder if Utau had any better luck than I did. Searching a college campus is no easy task but it's much smaller than searching on the larger world wide scale. I have been here in Auckland for about a week, searching around the area of the University of Auckland. Each day I have searched around the neighborhoods, seeing if I might find her around the local restaurants and attractions. I've asked several local students if they've heard of Amu or the other two girls but it's been the same answer each time. There's still hope though, for the student population is large. I really doubt Amu enrolled herself here but I do know from this picture that these two girls Mickey and Tawnie do attend classes here and if I can find any traces of them, it will lead me to Amu.

I was currently having lunch in one of the local Subways in the area. As I was finishing up my sub, a couple more students walked in. Throwing away my trash, I took hold of the picture again and moved over towards where they stood looking over the menu.

"Excuse me." The two guys and one girl turned to me. "Are any of you familiar with any of these girls here?" I brought the picture into view. "They're names are Mickey, Tawnie and Amu." The two guys were already shaking their heads in decline however the girl continued to stare.

"Sorry. We don't know them." They both said.

"Wait.." Our attention soon turned to the girl. "I think I recognize this girl." She pointed at the one who was identified as Tawnie. "Yeah, I've seen her before. She's an art major. Try searching around the fine arts building up the street." She suggested.

Finally…I thanked her and shot out the door.

Upon reaching the fine arts building, several students swarmed out at being released. I slowed down and began scanning and looking over the dispersing crowd of people. One by one they continued to exit the double door until the flow finally stopped. I should probably check inside but still continued to look around the area. People had even sat down on the fields around the building. I looked about the area and still no sign of this Tawnie girl. I scanned the field around again and off in the distance I noticed a person with a green PINK VS sweatshirt. My eyes snapped back to the picture in my hand and I was able to confirm that this girl Tawnie owned that very sweatshirt. From this distance, the hair color seems to match as well. I noticed she was making her way towards one of the dorm buildings and instantly shot after her across the field.

She casually crossed the street and reached the opposite side.

I had finally managed to catch up and was too far behind. Before I knew it I crossed the street as well.

"Wait. Are you Tawnie?" I called to her and she spun around at hearing my voice.

I came to a halt in front of her and attempted to control my breathing. I could clearly tell it was her now up close. As she looked me in the eyes, her expression seemed to shift and her eyes widened. "Iku…." She suddenly stopped herself.

She knows who I am. I'm sure of it. "You are Tawnie. Where's Amu?" I implored.

She didn't respond. She seemed to still be surprised at my sudden appearance here.

"Where's Amu?" I asked again. Her gaze then seemed to frantically search the ground, then back up at me; as if she's not sure how to respond.

"A-amu?" she breathed. "I'm not sure who you're talking about." Oh there is no way I'm falling for this. It's obvious she knows.

"Don't do that." I replied. "I know you know her and I know you know who I am." she began to frantically shake her head. "Please tell me where she is." I went on.

"I'm sorry. You've come to the wrong person." She declined again and began to climb the stairs of the dormitories.

"I know I've found the right person." I asserted and took hold of her arm pulling her back down a few steps.

"Hey man that's my girlfriend you're pulling on." A voice blasted. We both turned to see a guy about my age quickly approaching us.

He dashed in between us. "Hands off." He alleged.

"Cody it's ok." She came from behind him. "No it's not ok." He told her and faced me again. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"My name is Ikuto and I'm here looking for a friend of Tawnie's" I answered with my face just as serious.

"I don't know who you are or who you're talking about." She called from behind him and I shifted my gaze back to her fully determined on making her answer me.

"My girlfriend doesn't know what your talking about so you should be going now." He asserted holding his hands to the rail as if blocking my path to her.

"I'm not going anywhere until she tells me where _my _girlfriend is." I exclaimed to him. This is one of the first times I've addressed Amu by that title but she technically is.

"I _don't _know her." She emphasized from the higher steps.

"Where is Amu?" I repeated. She and I locked vision and her face defiantly seemed conflicted.

"Amu?" Her boyfriend suddenly questioned. "You're Amu's boyfriend?"

I shifted my full attention to this 'Cody'. "You know her, where is she?" I asked.

"You're a little late arent' you? She went back to Japan like two months ago." He stated.

I shook my head at this. "No she didn't. Nobodies heard from her because she didn't plan on going back. I've set out looking for her." I set down.

"Ikuto." We both turned towards Tawnie. "**Stop** looking for her. She doesn't want to go back or see anyone. She doesn't want to be found." She asserted.

So she finally decides to come clean. However, her words don't affect me.

"I don't really care what she wants at this point. This little stunt she pulled was thoughtless, reckless and makes no sense. I'm taking her back even if I have to throw her over my shoulder and carry her." I countered.

"She has her heart set on this Ikuto. She's out looking for answers and needs to be away from you guys. Let her go." Tawnie pleaded. I stepped up a few steps.

"Tawnie" I was the one pleading now. "You need to tell me where she is. Not only are her friends and family worried sick but she's not in touch with anyone. You know as well as I how reckless this is. I have no idea where she is. She's off in places unfamiliar to her and if something were to happen…." I trailed off. "If something were to happen, if she were to fall in need of any help I have no way of knowing that." My tone was deeply serious and desperate.

"You may have promised to not say a word but do it for the well being of a friend." I finally concluded.

Her gaze dropped to the floor and her face was still just as conflicted. Cody had stepped up to her and placed his hand soothingly on her shoulder.

The seconds ticked away in silence.

"She explained to me her plans.." she finally responded. "…but she never told me her next destination." My heart seemed to sink at this. "That's the one thing she didn't mention when she left."

I just remained silent. "But…" she started again. "about a month ago, I did receive a post card from her." My heart rate instantly quickened at hearing this. She reached into the back cover slot of her binder where she had several pictures and sketches place and pulled out a card. Tawnie stepped down a few steps to where she was right in front of me.

And she then held the post card forward for me to take.

"…Moscow, Russia."

.

.

**I myself never really liked Tadase but I guess its just cuz of the Amuto thing XD but I'm trying to be fair to the character here.**

**I know this chapter wasn't as long as the others but I will be updating more frequently now so rest assure. Please review and let me know what you guys think.**

**Hmm...What will Ikuto do next? We got a glimpse of what Nagi is up to and everyone else seems to be busy with school. Will Utau go ahead and move forward with college?**

**I promised you guys there would be more Amuto and your gonna start seeing it soon. **

**P.S **

**I still haven't decided but I may write a partner fic to this story thats surrounded on Amu and each adventure she has as she's traveling in detail. I still haven't decided.**

**The next chapter will either go up tomorrow (sunday) or monday. Love ya :)**


	10. Abandoned lovers love the Summer Sun

**Sorry for the late update. I kinda got….. Distracted.**

**Ahahaha….. That's not funny.**

**Anyway, I'm back with a new chapter.**

**I still haven't decided whether to start a partner fic that centers around Amu's **

**detailed adventures but I'll let you guys know. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara….. cuz if I did there would have been an actual lip smacking KISS between Amu and Ikuto. HAHAHA XD It was still great**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Amu POV

"Another full memory chip is set for printing," Ran set down my camera as I flopped down on the hotel bed.

"I'll go in to a convenience store tomorrow to get them printed out." I flipped to lie on my stomach and looked over to my charas as they looked rummaged through my things.

"Buying that video camera was a good idea Amu-chan." Miki called to me. "I still can't believe you went bungee jumping in Sydney." She beamed.

I shivered at the thought and squeezed the pillow a bit tighter. "Even I still have trouble knowing what I did. That was definitely a one time thing. I've decided I like being close to the ground; it's where humans are meant to be." I asserted.

"Would you have jumped if Ran hadn't character changed with you Amu-chan?" Dia chirped.

"I doubt it." I glared over at Ran. She rubbed the back of her head. "And then as soon as I'm in mid air you un-character change. It's like being pushed over the edge."

"I didn't want you living with regrets." She came. "And the experience wouldn't have been so real for you if I had kept you character changed." I sat up.

"Well, I guess I do feel a sense of accomplishment knowing that I did it." Ran then whipped the sweat off her forehead.

"That's the spirit Amu-chan." Dia smiled. We all then laughed.

"So where do we go from here Amu-chan?" Su sang over to me.

"Well we'll only be here a few more days. I'll go book our flight tomorrow. As pretty as this place is, learning and speaking Russian is very hard." I glanced over at my translator. "I had experience with learning English but Russian is very confusing." I scratch the back of my head. I can't be in one place too long without communicating with someone and that's when conflicts arise and I've yet to run into anyone who speaks Japanese or English.

"Lets buy a photo album too Amu-chan!" Su squealed. "We can decorate it and make it cute and pretty!" She fluttered in front of me and the others agreed.

"Sure," and now that she mentions it, handling the currency is also tricky business. I may not be close to being out of money yet, however in the long run, my expenses will catch up to me. Maybe as I travel I can find someway to work for money.

_Next day…._

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! Spread them all out in the bed Amu-chan!" Miki called as we burst through my hotel door in an eager rush.

My charas helped sprawl the pictures out onto the mattress and our eyes scanned over each one.

"The St. Basil's Cathedral is just so awe-strucking." Dia cooed at the picture. I don't know how many we took of that structure. I was in most of them for my charas tried to carry the camera but there we times when we asked a bystander to take the pictures for us.

"It was even more colorful as night, right bellow the fireworks." The pictures we took with the night sky didn't turn out so great but we did film the fire works show.

"There are so many people around the red square." Ran commented as she scanned through more photos.

"Maybe we should have waited to come here during the winter time, that way your coat would be better suited to wear." Su mentioned and I know she was referring to my new coat I bought in one of the boutiques.

The styles here aren't to different from other places, however there so many enticing fashions here inspire by culture that I never would have thought to wear back home. I simply couldn't resist and bought myself a coat. I wore it today but the 70 degree Russian summer weather didn't think it was such a good idea. Oh well, that doesn't mean I can't wear it when it actually gets colder.

"There we are at one of the metro stations," Dia noted.

"And over here we are on the ferry near the Moscow Kremlin!" Miki followed suit.

"Ne ne, look Amu-chan. Here are the pictures of you trying to surf at the beach in Sydney!" Ran cheered as she brought them up right to my face. I laugh. I'm nothing compared to the natives who were there surfing as well.

"I got slapped by a lot of waves that day. But, you are a good surf coach, Ran." I complimented my charas attempts to teach me without cheating.

"It was so sweet how that young man swam to help you when those strong waves pushed you down under Amu-chan." Dia noted and I could feel a slight blush at the thought.

"He was very good looking wasn't he?" Miki nudged be teasingly.

"Of course, I'm not oblivious when I come across an attractive guy but I already have someone special therefore I should strive away from any inappropriate ideas." In all honesty I've been able to really enjoy my trips. I've been learning so much and experiencing so many new things. I've never felt so alive, I feel like I could fly if I wanted to….like I am flying. My friends and family and Ikuto will always be close to my heart but by going off on this journey, I feel like I can truly feel who I am. I'm close, I know it…

"I really loved the beach and the ocean." Su commented as she and I began to shuffle through more beach photos and even some of our scuba diving trip to the Great Barrier Reef.

"I did too." I agreed. "Japan isn't exactly known for its beaches, and so it felt great being in a whole new environment. Everyday being in a cute sundress or skirts or shorts with a bikini always on under it. I would have stayed longer if it hadn't of started getting colder." I can't help it if the southern hemisphere was leaning away from the sun.

"Well Taiwan was pretty cool too; nothing like sunrise yoga in the cool mountains." Ran leaned back as she motioned towards another group of pictures.

My hands rested on my shoulders "I wish I could give myself a back massage. And those back walks were like nothing I've ever felt before." Feeling every knot it my shoulders and back melt away like was so entrancing.

"Let's pull out the crafts and the new album to begin decorating it!" Su beamed with sparks and excitement.

As they brought out our new album, I spilled all the crafts on the bed and scrambled for the scissors with excitement.

"Neh Amu-chan. We're will we be going next?" Dia asked me.

I didn't look up from my sorting but still replied with a smile. "You'll just have to wait and see when we leave tomorrow."

_~A few weeks later….._

_._

_._

_._

Rima POV

I can't believe it. There is going to be an actual Amateur Comedy competition here in Seiyo in December. And, my favorite comedian, Rakugo Master of Doki Doki Hall Kyarasuke, will be making a guest appearance! I could hardly contain myself ever since I found that flyer.

Right now we had just entered our summer break and I was currently over at Yaya's house tanning in the sun next to her pool. I was lying across a lawn chair with my hair in a high pony tail and I was wearing my orange bikini with jean shorts and my large white celebrity glasses.

"I got us fruit smoothies!" Yaya scurried back from the house.

I thanked her as she handed me mine and sat down on the chair right next to me.

"It's so hot." Yaya groaned. "Rest and relaxation is exactly what I need." She popped on a pair of her own sun glasses.

"You must be tired from all your ballet classes." I commented as I stirred my smoothie with the bendy straw. "I don't know how you do it. And Nagihiko, god knows how much he's practiced."

"Probably a jillian times more than I do." Yaya giggled. "Have you talked to him?"

I nodded my head in response. "We talk through email once or twice a week. Occasionally we have spoken over video chat however its conflicting seeing as how we're 7 hours ahead of Italy." I informed her as she once again sat up. "Right now it's two in the afternoon, so it should be about six a.m. over there."

"Wow. The obstacles." She noted. "Well hey, maybe Nagi-kun can come to your performance in December." She nudged with a cheerful smile.

"I doubt it. His instructors and trainers have him neck deep in practices and meetings. Its his dream come true, he's learning and teaching with the best of them." I finally remove my glasses as I reminisce on Nagihiko's dancing; his performances where always so graceful and captivating. "Sometimes I think his dances speak louder than his words."

We both giggle.

"Nagi really is an amazing dancer." Yaya praises. "I somewhat know how he feels. Ballet has always allowed me to escape my troubles and just melt away into my own carefree world. My movements are like released emotions and before I know it, it's like I've taken flight." Her eyes seam to gleam at the thought, while mine widen.

"Wow." I stare back at her. "Yaya, that was so deep, so passionate." I can't image how strongly Nagihiko feels. Yaya giggled.

"As you sway to the music, you can feel the passion" she exclaimed. "You and Nagi have danced together before right?" My gaze suddenly fell to the ground at that comment.

"Well a bit but not much" Yaya seemed to notice my change in mood. "Aside from the regular stuff at school dancing, my two left feet are just a mess. Nagihiko wishes we would actually dance together more often but I get so embarrassed by the sloppy out of rhythm scramble I cause as I try to stay in flow with him." I could feel my cheeks burning. "He finds it cute if I mess up but my slow rhythm just holds him back anyway. I've just decided its best if we stop." I shrug and lye back down.

Yaya didn't speak at first and still looked back at me but soon she grew skeptical "Are you embarrassed about your dancing or just about messing up in front of a pro like Nagihiko?" I shot up at this suspicion "Huh?"

"Rima-tan, nobody is perfect at first. I know I started off like that." The next thing I know her smile widened. Uh oh she has an idea…

"Hey. How about 'I' teach you?" I stared back at her confused. " I can make sure you rise up to a graceful intermediate level and the next time you and Nagi get a chance at the dance floor, you'll have a surprise waiting for him" she smirked and shot up. "We'll start off with basic ballet and move on from there!"

"But Yayaaaaaa!" She grabbed me by the hand and dragged through the air and back into the house.

.

.

.

..._meanwhile 200 miles away_

Kukai POV

I dropped the water bottle after taking a large gulp of ice water and fell back onto the grass.

"Its like playing soccer is all we do." Yamada joked and the three of us grinned. "Is there really anything else to life?" I added and the three of us laughed.

We were all sprawled on the ground after a small 2 on one and free for all game just for the heck of it.

"You sure it was a good idea to just stay here in Tokyo for the summer?" Gin questioned not quite reassured.

"Yeah," I called over. "We just got here a few months ago. It's too early to go back, besides there are always the holidays." I assured him.

"Even though I do miss everyone back home, I feel we should still be around here too. After all, the games do start as soon as the new term begins in September." Yamada added on. "I'm so excited it's insane." Gin and I instantly agreed. We laid there for a little while longer.

The past few month have been going pretty smoothly with my head a thousand percent in the game and school. I'm getting along better than I thought I would, I guess my brothers were right. They've actually come down to see me a bit, especially Kaido. He says its just to make sure I haven't let my life go havoc like some scared little kid but I'm sure that big oaf is just worried about how I'm coping. I guess I really was going through the stages of grief or stress but I'm sure now I've entered the final stage, acceptance. There nothing I can do but live with what happened. I don't know if I ever really want to face Utau ever again. It just feels impossible.

"Hey guys!" Our heads averted towards the source of the voice. We saw two of our new classmates run up to us.

"Hey" and "Whats up?" Both Yuka Watanabe and Yuzuru Ito exclaimed.

"Hey," We all cheerfully responded.

"You guys want to come to a pool party in Dillard Hall?" came Ito-san.

"It starts at five, how about it?" Watanabe-san looked down towards me awaiting a response.

I shrugged and looked over towards Gin and Yamada, they did the same.

"I guess we're up to it." Yamada commented to them.

"Great!" Ito-san beamed.

"Come on get up." Watanabe motioned for me to rise but I stayed down with my eyes resting.

"You guys go on ahead. We'll meet you there after we go change." I responded with one eye open to them.

"Ok."

"We'll see you there ok." Watanabe-san giggled and they both scurried off.

Suddenly Gin purposely cleared his throat; I looked over to him with a questioning look.

"Interesting…" he commented.

"What is?" I asked.

"Didn't you notice the way Yuka-chan was looking at you and asking you?"

"…No." I was a bit confused. He smirked over at me.

"You know Yuka-chan is a cute girl Kukai." Yamada entered.

"Yeah, they're both pretty. I'm not blind when an attractive girl is in front of me." I casually responded and went back to resting my eyes.

I think I know where this is going.

"Have you ever thought of da-"

"No." I didn't let them finish and responded sternly. "That kind of stuff really isn't on my priorities list and I don't think I'll be thinking about it for a while. There's too much important stuff going on right now and besides, I'm sure you guys understand my feelings." I asserted and they nodded understandingly.

"None of us really have time for that anyway." Yamada agreed.

"Well for now that we're on brake, we can at least enjoy an evening at the pool." We all began to stand up.

"Yeah, come on lets go." We walked off back to our dorm.

.

.

P.S I dont know if any of you noticed but I had to go back and fill in the name of RImas favorite comedian.

**Again sorry about the late update but better late than never right? I promised myself I would never be one of those authors that don't finish a story (no offense if you've done that) **

**Anyway we've tuned in more to what Kukai, Amu and Rima have been doing? I hope you like it and trust me...This is just the calm before the storm WAHAHAHA :) **

**Anyway I'm so excited to get to the really good parts but I do hope you guys liked this chapter. MORE JUICY STUFF TO COME :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
